To Protect
by Mizuhashi Kyousuke
Summary: Ia melihat kedua orangtuanya dibunuh di depan matanya, dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia melihat dua orangtua yang mengadopsinya, satu dibunuh di depan matanya, sementara satunya lagi meninggalkannya. Ia lemah. Kali ini, ia akan berusaha keras untuk melindungi teman masa kecilnya, Himejima Akeno, karena dialah satu-satunya orang yang berharga untuknya saat ini. [Harem.]
1. Prologue: Namikaze Naruto

Disclaimer ― I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD

Chapter 1 ― Naruto Namikaze

* * *

Sinar cahaya matahari memasuki jendela, membuat sang figur yang kini sedang tidur, perlahan membuka matanya. Figur itu mempunyai rambut pirang, kulit yang putih, dan tinggi yang cukup panjang untuk lelaki seumurannya.

Ketika figur itu membuka matanya, terlihat mata biru cerulean langit yang sangat biru. Figur itu bernama Namikaze Naruto. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, dan mengusap matanya, sementara di dalam hati ia mengutuk sinar matahari.

Ketika Naruto sudah membuka matanya, Naruto melihat kearah jam yang ada di sebuah laci di sampingnya. Jam itu menunjukan pukul setengah 7, yang berarti ia masih mempunyai waktu satu setengah jam untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Tetapi, sebelum ia bisa bangun, Ia merasakan tangannya memegang sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat lembut dan besar. Naruto kemudian memeras sesuatu itu, mendapatkan erangan dari sesuatu di balik selimutnya.

Menyadari 'sesuatu' itu apa, Naruto harus menahan sebuah blush yang muncul di pipinya, dan melepaskan tangannya dari 'sesuatu' itu. Naruto kemudian menghela nafasnya lagi. Kalau kebiasaan ini semakin sering, jangan salahkan dia kalau suatu saat ia akhirnya sudah tidak tahan lagi, dan mengambil keperawanan wanita yang sangat ia ketahui tidur di sampingnya.

Naruto kemudian membentuk wajahnya menjadi blank seperti biasa, sebelum akhirnya memegang selimutnya, dan menariknya. Disana, ada sebuah pemandangan yang semua lelaki akan berkorban untuk melihatnya. Seorang wanita, telanjang, tanpa baju sama sekali, tidur disana dengan expresi innosen di wajahnya.

"Akeno…." Gumam Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Himejima Akeno adalah teman masa kecil Naruto. Mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak bayi, dan selalu bersama seterusnya. Orangtua mereka berdua adalah tetangga, jadi tidak heran jika mereka selalu bertemu dan selalu bermain bersama.

Akeno dan dirinya selalu melakukan sesuatu bersama saat mereka kecil. Akeno dan Naruto saat itu tidak dapat terpisahkan, dan orangtua mereka berdua selalu bahagia melihat mereka berdua. Naruto melihat kearah laci yang berada di sampingnya lagi, dan melihat pakaian Akeno, yang pastinya tadi malam sudah dirapikan oleh Akeno sendiri saat ia menyelinap ke kamar Naruto.

Di atas tumpukan pakaian itu, ada sebuah pita berwarna orange hadiah dari Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ia memberi Akeno hadiah itu…

_Flashback_

_Naruto, berumur 7 tahun, berlari ke arah taman bermain yang ada di desa dimana ia dan Akeno tinggal. Wajahnya mempunyai ekspresi panik. Ia sudah telat satu jam untuk bertemu Akeno di taman bermain. Seminggu yang lalu, Naruto dan orangtuanya berlibur ke Amerika untuk mengunjungi kakek dan neneknya dari bagian ayahnya. _

_Akeno tidak mau membiarkan Naruto pergi, tentunya, karena Naruto adalah satu-satunya temannya disini. Karena itu, Naruto berjanji, seminggu dari sekarang dan pukul jam 7 malam, ia akan janji bertemu Akeno di taman bermain ini. Akeno dengan cepat menyetujui._

_Dan, Naruto kini baru sampai di rumah, karena perjalanan dari bandara ke sini sangat ramai, dan ia sudah langsung berlari ke taman karena ia mengingat janjinya pada Akeno, meskipun orangtuanya protes karena Naruto harus istirahat dahulu._

_Kini sudah malam, kira-kira sekitar setengah 9, karena ia berkata pada Akeno bahwa mereka akan bertemu pukul 8. Ia hanya berharap Akeno masih berada di taman, karena kalau tidak, keesokan harinya ia akan terlalu malu untuk meminta maaf kepada Akeno. Ia adalah orang yang tidak pernah mengingkari janji. _

_Ketika sampai di taman, Naruto melihat ke sekeliling. Tidak ada orang sama sekali disekitarnya. Ia mulai menunduk kecewa, sebelum akhirnya matanya melihat sebuah figur yang mempunyai rambut hitam yang sangat panjang. Naruto langsung tahu itu adalah Akeno, karena ia sangat mengenal rambut hitam panjang kesukaannya itu. _

_Ia kemudian berlari kesana sambil berseru, "Akeno-chan!" Serunya. _

_Dan langsung saja, Akeno, yang tadinya menangis karena mengira Naruto telah meninggalkannya, menengok ke suara itu dengan mata melebar di wajahnya, sebelum akhirnya wajah Akeno berubah menjadi tersenyum besar._

"_Naruto-kun!" Seru Akeno, meloncat dari ayunan yang ditempatinya tadi untuk lari kesatu-satunya temannya. _

_Naruto tersenyum, dan kemudian membiarkan tubuh Akeno menabraknya, dan kemudian memeluknya. Ia membiarkan Akeno menangis di pelukannya sementara Naruto mengelus punggung Akeno. _

"_Naruto-kun… hics… Aku kira kau akan meninggalkanku! Hics… Aku… aku sudah menunggumu daritadi…." Gumam Akeno di pelukan Naruto. _

_Naruto kemudian merasa bersalah. Ia tahu ia sudah mengingkari janjinya, dan ayahnya sudah pernah bilang bahwa lelaki tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya. _

"_Shuush… jangan sedih, Akeno-chan. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu berada di sampingmu dan melindungimu?" Ucap Naruto, mencoba menenangkan. Ya, Naruto pernah berjanji pada Akeno, saat mereka berdua berumur 4 tahun, bahwa Naruto akan selalu melindungi Akeno. Naruto membuat janji itu, ketika anak-anak di taman bermain mengatai rambut Akeno yang terlalu panjang. _

_Mengingat-ngingat tentang rambut panjang, Naruto kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya, mendapatkan mata penasaran dari Akeno. Mengeluarkannya, kini di tangan Naruto terdapat sebuah pita berwarna orange. Naruto membeli pita ini di hari terakhirnya di Amerika, karena pita itu terlihat cantik dan warna orange adalah warna kesukaannya. _

"_Baiklah, aku minta maaf, Akeno-chan. Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku berikan kau ini." Ucap Naruto, memperlihatkan pita orangenya pada Naruto. _

_Akeno, yang kini sudah tidak menangis, menatap kearah pita itu dengan penasaran. "Pita? Untuk apa?" Tanya Akeno kebingungan. _

_Naruto hanya tersenyum, "Untuk menguncir rambutmu, tentu saja!" Seru Naruto. Ketika mendapatkan pandangan sedih dari Akeno, Naruto kemudian menyadari kesalahan dalam perkatannya. "E-eh, maksudku, bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai rambut panjangmu. Sebaliknya, aku sangat menyukainya. Tetapi aku tidak ingin rambut panjangmu menghalangimu." Jelas Naruto. _

_Eskpresi sedih Akeno kemudian terganti, dan kembali menjadi ekspresi senang Akeno. Akeno kemudian melihat kearah pita itu lagi dan cemberut, "Aku tidak tahu cara memakainya…" Gumam Akeno dengan malu._

_Naruto hanya terkekeh, "Tenang saja, Akeno-chan! Aku tahu cara memakainya. Kaa-san sering menyuruhku untuk menguncir rambutnya! Sini! Akan kutunjukan padamu!" Seru Naruto dengan senang, dan kemudian menarik tangan Akeno ke ayunan yang diduduki Akeno tadi. _

"_Duduk disana, dan aku akan melakukan semuanya untukmu." Ucap Naruto. Akeno mengangguk, dan mulai duduk di ayunan itu. Naruto tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengambil rambut Akeno, dan dengan mudah menguncirnya menjadi high-ponytail. _

_Akeno, walaupun tidak bisa melihat rambutnya, tetapi bisa memegangnya. Wajah Akeno kemudian berubah menjadi kagum, "Wah… Sangat nyaman!" Seru Akeno. _

_Naruto terkekeh, "Tentu saja," Ucapnya. "Baiklah Akeno-chan, bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Aku yakin orangtua kita sudah khawatir pada kita!" Seru Naruto. Akeno mengangguk dengan senang, dan kemudian Naruto mengambil tangan Akeno dan berlari kearah rumah mereka. _

_End Flashback_

Naruto tersenyum ketika mengingat memori itu. Sampai sekarang, Akeno selalu memakai pita orangenya untuk menguncir rambutnya yang Naruto sangat yakin sudah sangat panjang.

Naruto kemudian melihat kearah figur telanjang Akeno lagi, dan harus menahan blush yang berada di pipinya ketika melihat payudara Akeno sekaligus putingnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Akeno dulu, saat masih sangat kecil, mempunyai payudara yang sangat kecil tetapi kini, payudaranya melebihi Rias sendiri.

Naruto menghela nafasnya lagi, dan kembali mencoba mengingat masa lalunya. 4 bulan setelah memberi hadiah kepada Akeno, kedua orangtua Naruto meninggal. Kedua orangtua Naruto meninggal saat dirampok saat Naruto dan keluarganya sedang pergi jalan-jalan. Perampoknya tidak membunuh Naruto karena ia ingin membuat hidup Naruto menderita.

Sampai sekarang Naruto masih belum menemukan bajingan yang merebut nyawa kedua orangtuanya. Saat itu, Naruto langsung tinggal bersama Akeno, membuat Akeno senang. Sifatnya saat itu berubah menjadi pendiam dan agak dingin, tetapi Naruto kembali menjadi Naruto biasanya berkat bantuan Akeno.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto tahu bahwa ia lemah, dan Naruto ingin kuat. Kalau Naruto tidak bisa melindungi keluarganya, ia akan mencoba melindungi Akeno, Paman Baraqiel dan Bibi Shura. Karena itu juga, Naruto meminta untuk diajarkan Martial Arts oleh mantan juara sabuk hitam Karate yang berada tinggal di beberapa blok dari rumah mereka.

Melihat determinasi dan alasan Naruto, Gai-sensei, sungguh, sensei yang sangat eksentrik, melatih Naruto. Gai-sensei melatih Naruto bersama Lee, yang adalah keponakan Gai-sensei. Kalau Naruto tidak tahu bahwa Lee adalah keponakan Gai-sensei, ia sudah akan mengira bahwa mereka berdua adalah ayah-anak karena sangat mirip.

Gai-sensei melatih dirinya dan Lee bukan hanya dalam Karate, tetapi dalam Taijutsu. Sesi latihan Gai-sensei selalu brutal, tetapi karena itu juga, Naruto menjadi kuat, dan percaya ia bisa melindungi keluarga keduanya dan Akeno.

Hidupnya selama satu tahun itu kembali bagus. Sayangnya saat ia berumur 9 tahun, hatinya lagi-lagi hancur ketika Fallen Angels, malaikat yang jatuh, menyerang rumah Akeno, dan berhasil membunuh Shura, ibu Akeno. Naruto dan Akeno kini masih membenci Baraqiel, melihat bahwa Baraqiel membiarkan Fallen Angels membuat Shura mati dan meninggalkan mereka. Naruto sendiri juga tidak terlalu dekat dengat Baraqiel karena posturnya mengintimidasinya, dan ia lebih dekat dengan Shura.

Sejak saat itu juga, Naruto menyadari, walaupun dengan latihan dari Gai-sensei, ia masih sangat lemah. Sejak saat itu juga, Naruto trauma dengan patah hati yang terus terjadi padanya. Karena itu juga, Naruto selalu menutup hatinya dan emosinya, dan hanya menunjukan dirinya yang asli pada Akeno, karena Akeno adalah alasan kenapa dirinya hidup. Naruto hidup, karena tujuan hidupnya kini adalah untuk selalu melindungi Akeno. Itu adalah janjinya. Jika tanpa Akeno, mungkin Naruto kini sudah tidak mempunyai tujuan untuk hidup, dan bunuh diri.

Naruto dan Akeno harus terpaksa tinggal bersama paman dari keluarga Akeno, yang sangat membenci Akeno karena darah Fallen Angels Akeno, dan tidak sampai seminggu, mereka membuang Akeno dan dirinya ke jalanan.

Selama di jalanan itu, dimana hidup mereka paling susah. Naruto selalu berusaha melindungi Akeno, sekaligus memenuhi kebutuhan mereka berdua. Naruto sedikit mengajarkan Akeno beberapa Taijutsu untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri saat itu.

Selama dijalanan, Naruto dan Akeno mempelajari banyak hal. Mereka selalu harus mencuri untuk hidup. Karena itu juga, Akeno menjadi ahli dalam mencopet, sementara Naruto ahli dalam _pick-lock_, sebuah kemampuan untuk membuka kunci hanya dengan beberapa peralatan.

Saat itu juga, Naruto menemukan, bahwa dirinya spesial. Naruto merasakan bahwa dirinya mempunyai energi di dalam, yang bisa membuat Naruto melakukan sesuatu. Suatu saat, Naruto pernah membuat benda melayang, atau secara tidak sengaja, mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya, atau yang lebih exstrim, memanipulasi air. Naruto tahu bahwa ini adalah kekuatannya, dan mulai mengontrolnya.

Mereka hidup di jalanan selama 10 tahun, dimana mereka akhirnya diselamatkan oleh Rias Gremory, seorang Devil. Saat itu, Naruto dan Akeno sedang diserang oleh Stray Devil, dan diselalamatkan oleh Sirzechs Lucifer dan Rias Gremory, yang kebetulan ada disana.

Karena itu juga, Naruto, melihat bahwa Ia tidak ingin Akeno hidup dijalanan, memohon kepada Sirzechs dan Rias untuk membawa pulang Akeno bersama mereka berdua karena ia ingin Akeno terjaga. Akeno terlihat shock dan kaget, dan tidak mau meninggalkan Naruto.

Melihat itu, akhirnya Rias menawarkan keduanya untuk menjadi anggota _peerage_-nya. Naruto dengan cepat setuju, karena itu lebih baik menjadi pelayan untuk Rias daripada harus hidup di jalanan. Dan juga, ia juga tidak ingin Akeno hidup di jalanan. Lagipula, Rias adalah orang yang menyelamatkan mereka berdua, dan Naruto berpikir bahwa ini adalah caranya untuk membayarnya.

Akhirnya mereka setuju. Akeno menjadi Queen, dan Naruto menjadi Knight. Dengan itu juga, Rias dan Sirzechs membawa mereka berdua ke Dunia Bawah (Underworld), untuk mempelajari semuanya tentang menjadi Devil, Hukum, dan juga etikanya. Mereka berdua adalah member peerage pertama Rias.

Saat itu, semuanya mulai membaik. Akeno kembali bisa tersenyum dan terlihat sekali berteman dengan cepat dengan Rias. Naruto masih tetap pendiam, karena luka di hatinya masih belum sembuh. Naruto masih sulit untuk hatinya lagi, ia takut jika ia melakukan itu akhirnya Rias akan meninggalkannya dan hatinya pecah lagi.

Disuatu saat, Naruto menceritakan kepada Sirzechs tentang energi di dalam tubuhnya. Sirzechs berkata bahwa ia tidak pernah mendengar energi itu, dan mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa ia akan melaporkannya kepada temannya, yang juga sekaligus salah satu dari 4 Satan, Ajuka Beelzebub, seorang jenius penemu Evil Pieces System.

Ajuka bertanya tentang identitas orang tua Naruto, dan Naruto menjawabnya, Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato. Ajuka kemudian menjelaskan, bahwa energi yang di dalam Naruto bernama Chakra. Itu adalah bloodline manusia, yang pada zaman dahulu, mempunyai kekuatan setara dengan Malaikat, Iblis, dan Malaikat yang jatuh. Ajuka mengatakan, bahwa pada suatu saat, semua manusia mempunyai chakra, sebelum akhirnya, diselang 100 tahun, karena tidak ada catatan tentang itu lagi, kekuatan itu menghilang di manusia, dan hanya ada di Uzumaki. 1000 tahun yang lalu, Klan Uzumaki sendiri juga tidak mempunyai Chakra ini, karena apa, Ajuka masih tidak tahu. Ajuka kemudian bilang, potensial yang dimiliki Naruto sangat banyak, melihat Naruto mempunyai chakra dan energy iblis.

Karena tidak banyak yang ditemukan oleh Chakra, Ajuka hanya bisa menemukan bahwa Chakra bisa digunakan untuk memanipulasi 5 elemen utama. Angin, Air, Tanah, Petir dan Api. Selanjutnya, Ajuka tidak tahu dan hanya menyuruh Naruto mengeksperimen sendiri, dan nanti beritahu Ajuka, karena Ajuka juga ingin tahu dan membuat catatan untuk kemampuan itu.

Saat ini, Naruto sudah menemukan kemampuan Chakra. Naruto bisa membuat sebuah klon, membuat ilusi, dan lain-lainnya. Naruto merasa bahwa Chakra bisa melakukan apapun, dan tidak ada batasnya. Batasnya hanya tergantung kapasitas Chakranya, atau imajinasi penggunanya. Dengan itu, Naruto kemudian membagi kekuatan Chakra menjadi 3 bagian. Ninjutsu, Tekhnik Elemen, Genjutsu, Tekhnik Ilusi, dan Ninpou sisanya.

Selama 8 tahun, Naruto dan Akeno menjalani kehidupan yang sangat baik. Walaupun Naruto masih tetap pendiam dan dingin, ia setidaknya ramah dengan para anggota dari Klan Gremory, dan menghormati Rias sampai-sampai ia memanggil Rias dengan 'Ojou-sama' atau 'Rias-sama' walaupun selalu diprotes oleh Rias karena Klan Gremory selalu memperlakukan 'pelayan' mereka seperti keluarga. Tetapi, Naruto selalu insisten dan memanggilnya Rias-sama, atau kadang Ojou-sama, membuat Sirzechs membandingkan Naruto seperti Grayfia. Naruto memanggil Rias dengan honorifik itu karena ia merasa bersyukur atas Rias untuk menyalamatkannya dan Akeno dari hidup di jalanan.

Selama 8 tahun itu juga, sifat Akeno berubah drastis, dan entah kenapa ia menjadi sadist, dan suka menyiksa sesuatu. Walaupun begitu, Naruto tidak keberatan, dan malah melihatnya sebagai unik, membuatnya mendapatkan pandangan gila dari Rias dan Sirzechs ketika mengatakan bahwa sadist itu unik. Naruto tidak keberatan, karena dirinya sendiri juga seorang sadist, tetapi bisa ia sembunyikan dengan baik.

Di durasi 8 tahun itu juga, ada beberapa orang lagi yang bergabung dalam Rias Peerage. Pertama, ada Koneko Toujou, Rook, perempuan berambut silver dan bermata hazel yang membuang nama lamanya, dan mendapatkan nama Koneko Toujou dari Rias. Perempuan itu adalah Nekoshou, dan sama seperti Naruto, selalu pendiam dan tanpa emosi. Mereka cukup dekat, karena masa lalu mereka yang hampir sama dan sifat yang juga sama.

Lalu, ada Yuuto Kiba, mendapatkan posisi Knight sepertinya, lelaki tampan berambut pirang sama sepertinya, walaupun Naruto lebih gelap, dan Kiba bermata hitam. Ia juga adalah seseorang yang mempunyai dua Sacred Gear. Awalnya Yuuto tidak mempunyai nama, karena dia adalah seorang yatim piatu yang dimasuki dalam projek Holy Sword. Ia masih belum tahu projeknya secara detail, tetapi dari yang Rias katakan, projek itu gagal, dan Kiba adalah satu-satunya yang selamat. Awalnya Kiba tidak percaya dengan Rias dan yang berhubungan dengannya, sampai suatu kejadian dimana akhirnya Kiba diberi nama 'Yuuto Kiba' oleh Rias. Hubungannya dengan Kiba, walaupun Kiba mencoba untuk berteman dengannya, Naruto masih menutup hatinya dan hanya ramah kepada Kiba saja, tetapi tidak menkonsiderasikan Kiba adalah temannya. Kiba sangat ahli dengan pedang, begitu juga Naruto, dan Naruto juga sering sparing bersamanya.

Yang ketiga adalah setengah manusia dan setengah vampir, yaitu sang Dhampir Gasper Vladi, Bishop. Ia tak tahu banyak tentangnya, hanya tahu bahwa Gasper adalah setengah vampir yang mempunyai Sacred Gear untuk mengendalikan waktu, membuatnya dibenci oleh semua Vampir. Karena kekuatan itu juga, Gasper saat ini sedang disegel karena kekuatannya yang tidak terkendalikan.

Jadi, itu, kurang besar adalah hidupnya. Oh, dan ia juga adalah High-class Devil. Ia berhasil mendapatkan posisi High-class, karena Ia pertama, memenangi Tournament untuk promosi ke Mid-class Devil dan menang, dan membuat tekhnik Hiraishin. Karena tekhnik Hiraishin itu ia dipromosi ke High-class Devil.

Hiraishin adalah tekhnik instan teleportasi yang Naruto buat, ketika ia pernah berpikir, bagaimana kalau ia bisa teleportasi langsung ke belakang musuh dengan cepat, dan langsung membunuhnya dengan cepat? Dengan pikiran itu, ia mulai mencoba bereksperimen dengan Seal Magic dan Magic Circle yang biasanya dipakai oleh Iblis untuk teleportasi.

Naruto memulai projeknya saat ia berumur 13 tahun, dan dibantu oleh Ajuka dan Sirzechs sendiri, karena mereka berdua juga tertarik dengan ide instan teleportasi Naruto. 2 tahun yang lalu, akhirnya projek mereka berdua selesai. Dengan gabungan dari otak jenius Naruto, Naruto mengkombinasikan Summoning Magic dengan Teleportation Magic, dan kemudian memodifikasinya. Sayangnya, satu-satunya cela dalam tekhnik ini adalah, Naruto hanya bisa teleportasi ke sebuah tempat yang sudah ia tandai dengan _Hiraishin Marking, _sebuah susunan alfabet runic yang digunakan Naruto untuk teleportasi kesana.

Hanya Naruto saja yang bisa teleportasi dengan Hiraishin semudah itu. Walaupun Ajuka dan Sirzechs bisa melakukan Hiraishin, mereka berdua tidak bisa melakukannya ke level Naruto. Mereka bisa melakukan Hiraishin, tetapi mereka hanya bisa melakukan metode yang lebih susah. Naruto bisa melakukan instan teleportasi karena ia memakai chakra, karena itu Sirzechs dan Ajuka tidak bisa memakainya seperti Naruto.

Karena setiap Naruto memakai Hiraishin menimbulkan cahaya kuning yang sama dengan rambut pirangnya, Naruto mendapatkan nama Yellow Flash dari Sirzechs sendiri yang bercanda ketika suatu hari Naruto memakai Hiraishin.

Rias dan Akeno, berusaha memakai karisma mereka dan gaya seduktif mereka untuk membuat Naruto mengajarkan rahasia Hiraishin padanya. Naruto bisa melihat Yuuto juga terlihat kagum dengan tekhniknya. Bahkan Koneko yang pendiam dan selalu mempunyai wajah blank juga terkagum atas tekhnik Hiraishin.

Walaupun itu adalah tekhnik teleportasi, tidak ada yang tahu itu adalah tekhnik teleportasi selain member peerage Rias, Keluarga Gremory, Sirzechs dan Ajuka. Iblis yang pernah Naruto jadikan untuk sparring, atau Malaikat dan Fallen Angels yang pernah Naruto lawan, mengasumsikan itu adalah kecepatan Naruto yang sangat cepat karena sebuah tekhnik.

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dari memorinya, Naruto kemudian berdiri dari kasurnya, dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia hanya mandi beberapa menit, karena sungguh, tidak ada lelaki yang mandi selama wanita.

Keluar dengan hanya towel di pinggangnya, Naruto melihat Akeno sudah bangun menunggunya di kasurnya, masih telanjang dengan gaya seduktif di kasur, serta seringaian di wajahnya. Naruto bisa melihat Akeno blushing karena tubuh six-packnya.

Melihat posisi seduktif Akeno, Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya, "Sungguh, Akeno?" Tanyanya, seperti sudah capai untuk usaha Akeno berkali-kali untuk merayunya, dan selalu berakhir gagal.

Akeno hanya menyeringai dengan seduktif, "Ufufufu~ Semua lelaki diposisimu sudah akan langsung melompat, Naruto-kun. Dan lagipula, kau hanya memakai towel dan aku tidak memakai apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya sekarang, hmm?~" Rayu Akeno dengan gaya seduktif.

Walaupun Naruto blushing terang-terangan, Naruto tetap membuat wajahnya blank. Selama beberapa detik, mereka berdua hanya melihat satu sama lain. Wajah face-palmed Naruto dengan wajah Akeno yang seduktif.

Sebelum akhirnya Akeno cembeurt, "Aww… Kau tidak seru, Naruto-kun." Ucap Akeno dengan nada bercanda.

Naruto hanya memutarkan bola matanya bosan. Ketika memasuki masa pubertas, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Akeno selalu mencoba merayu Naruto dengan badan Akeno. Bukannya Naruto tidak menyukai badan Akeno, sebaliknya malah, ia menganggap Akeno wanita tercantik sedunia. Tetapi Naruto hanya tidak ingin melakukan hal yang nantinya akan ia sesali. Naruto hanya ingin keperawanan Akeno diambil oleh seseorang yang Akeno cintai, bukan Naruto.

Hubungannya dengan Akeno… bisa dibilang aneh. Saat dulu, ia selalu melihat Akeno sebagai adik kecil yang harus ia lindungi. Tetapi saat ini ia tidak tahu lagi. Walaupun ia masih memperlakukan Akeno seperti adik kecil, Naruto juga kadang mempunyai pikiran romantik tentang dirinya dan Akeno

Walaupun Naruto mencintai Akeno, Naruto akan sangat yakin Akeno akan menolaknya. Akeno adalah salah satu perempuan tercantik di dunia. Masih banyak yang bisa mencintai Akeno lebih baik daripada dirinya, Namikaze Naruto, Iblis Knight emotionless yang keadaan ekonominya tidak terlalu bagus walaupun statusnya sebagai High-class Devil.

Ngomong-ngomong soal High-class Devi, karena statusnya, Naruto bisa membuat peerage-nya sendiri. Bahkan Ajuka sudah memberinya Evil Pieces untuknya. Naruto hanya tidak menggunakannya, karena ia masih menghormati Rias.

Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata ketika melihat Akeno berdiri dari kasur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, tentunya setelah berbisik kepada Naruto dengan nada gerah, "Kau bisa bergabung denganku untuk shower bersama, Naruto-kun."

Naruto hanya menyeringai walaupun blushing, "…..kau lupa bahwa aku sudah mandi, Akeno." Balas Naruto, mendapatkan pandangan sweatdrop dari Akeno.

Ketika Akeno sudah masuk ke kamar mandi, Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Walaupun ia kini sedang bingung dengan hubungannya dengan Akeno, Naruto hanya akan berakting seperti biasa, dan selalu menjaga Akeno, walaupun Akeno sudah kuat, Naruto sudah berjanji bahwa Naruto akan selalu melindungi Akeno.

Naruto menghela nafasnya dan kemudian kembali memakai bajunya. Baju standar laki-laki Kuoh Academy, yaitu blazer berwarna hitam, kemeja berwarna putih, dan kaus biru di dalamnya, beserta celana panjang berwarna hitam. Melihat sudah memakai bajunya, Naruto kemudian mengancingi blazernya. Ia adalah orang yang rapi. Tidak mengancingi blazernya, seperti para murid cowok yang lain, terlihat terlalu berantakan menurut Naruto.

Kuoh Academy dulunya adalah Sekolah untuk perempuan saja, sebelum akhirnya digabung. Kuoh Academy adalah tempat sekolah yang sangat besar, karena SMA, SMP dan SD digabung disana. Tentunya, karena ini dulunya sekolah khusus wanita, banyak lelaki yang sekolah disini karena mereka ingin dikelilingi oleh wanita.

Masih mendengar suara shower di kamar mandi, Naruto kemudian memutuskan untuk membuat mereka berdua sarapan. Mereka berdua tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Tentunya, apartemennya ada dua kamar, tetapi Akeno kini sudah menjadikan kamar yang kedua seperti tidak ada penghuni. Hanya ada lemari dengan baju-baju Akeno.

Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah kulkas, dan melihat bahan-bahannya. Melihat bahan-bahan yang ada di kulkas, Naruto langsung menyeringai. Sarapan hari ini adalah ramen, makanan kesukaan ia dan Akeno. Sebenarnya awalnya ramen hanya makanan kesukaannya sendiri, tetapi lama-lama Akeno juga suka ramen.

Naruto pintar memasak. Mempunyai ibu yang mantan koki dan harus hidup mandiri selama bertahun-tahun membuat Naruto pintar memasak. Naruto selalu bangga akan masakannya dan Rias juga sering mengkomplimen masakan Naruto sebagai masakan terenak yang pernah ia makan.

Naruto kemudian mengambil panci, mengisinya dengan penuh, dan kemudian menaruhnya di kompor yang sudah menyala untuk memanaskan air. Selanjutnya, Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan sayuran dan bahan-bahan lainnya keluar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, air di panci sudah mendidih, dan Naruto memasukan sayuran-sayurannya. Selama beberapa menit, Naruto bisa terlihat memasak ramen di dapur. Tepat saat Naruto menyelesaikan ramennya, Naruto mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Dan langsung terlihat Akeno sudah rapi dengan seragam Kuoh Academy-nya disana. Akeno adalah salah satu dari 2 Wanita Tercantik di Kuoh Academy, dan satunya lagi tentunya adalah Rias. Hari ini mereka lagi-lagi akan menjalani sekolah kelas 3 SMA. Sungguh, menurut Naruto pelajarannya sangat membosankan. Untuk apa Sirzechs mengirim peerage Rias dan Sona, salah satu High-class Iblis juga yang berada di Sekolah, Naruto tidak tahu. Semua pelajaran ini sudah diajarkan di sekolah Iblis saat mereka 10 tahun.

….well, kecuali Matematika. Dan Kimia. Dan Biologi. Dan P.E. Urgh, intinya, semua yang mereka perlukan untuk menjadi Iblis sudah diajari. Naruto berani bertaruh bahwa Sirzechs mengirim mereka ke sekolah hanya untuk hiburannya sendiri. Melihat adik favoritnya dan peeragenya mencoba bersusah payah untuk selamat dari sekolah, atau tidak, mati kebosanan. Kalaupun ditanya itu, Sirzechs hanya akan berkata 'untuk mendapatkan member baru, dan menjaga teritori Gremory dan Sitri'.

Naruto hanya mendengus. Ia sangat tahu bahwa untuk menjaga teritori mereka, mereka harus berpatrol terus-terusan mengelilingi kota ini, dan kemudian mengawasi apa ada malaikat, Fallen Angels, Exorcist yang mencoba menginfiltrasi atau masuk tanpa izin, atau pengguna Sacred Gear yang mesti diawasi.

"Ara, ara, kau harus berhenti memerhatikanku, Naruto-kun, walaupun aku senang diperhatikan denganmu, aku tidak suka dilihat dengan aneh."

Suara Akeno membuatnya kembali kenyataan. Naruto menghela nafasnya lagi. Damn, akhir-akhir ini ia suka melamun.

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja atas statement Akeno, dan kemudian memeluk Akeno dan mencium keningnya, tidak melihat bahwa Akeno sangat blushing. Itu adalah kebiasaan mereka berdua sejak mereka 10 tahun. Ketika Akeno ketakutan, Naruto selalu akan memeluknya dan mencium keningnya. Kebiasaan itu masih mereka jalani sampai sekarang, dan Naruto dan Akeno tidak protes sama sekali.

"Shampo strawberry lagi? Sudah kubilang bahwa bau jeruk lebih sesuai denganmu, Akeno." Ucap Naruto, memandang rambut Akeno sambil menaikan alisnya. Naruto sedikit lebih tinggi dari Akeno, karena itu Naruto bisa memandang Akeno dari atas.

Akeno hanya terkekeh, "Maaf Naruto-kun, tetapi Buchou lebih memilih strawberry." Jawab Akeno dengan nada bercanda.

Naruto hanya cemberut, dan kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan, meninggalkan Akeno yang kini sedang menahan kekehannya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Akeno duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Naruto dan memberi Naruto seringaian, "Ara, ara, sepertinya Naruto-kun cemburu pada Buchou karena Buchou telah merebut Akeno kesayangannya…" Goda Akeno.

Naruto cemberut, "Aku hanya tidak suka warna pink." Jawab Naruto.

Akeno hanya menaikan alisnya dan memandang Naruto dengan lucu, "Apa hubungannya strawberry dengan pink?" Tanya Akeno.

Naruto hanya menaikan bahunya dengan kasual, "Buah mereprentasikan sebuah warna juga. Jika kau memikirkan strawberry, kau juga akan memikirkan warna pink atau merah. Jika kau memikirkan jeruk, kau memikirkan warna orange. Jika kau memikirkan pisang, kau memikirkan warna kuning. Yah, seperti itu." Jelas Naruto.

Akeno hanya menaikan alisnya, "Jadi, bisa dibilang, kau suka jeruk hanya karena itu berwarna orange?" Tanya Akeno dengan bercanda. Ketika melihat Naruto memandangnya dengan blank, Akeno menutup tawanya dengan tangannya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Aku harusnya sudah tahu…" Gumamnya.

Naruto terlihat seperti tersinggung, "Hey! Tidak ada salahnya dengan warna orange. Lagipula, warna orange adalah warna terkeren." Ucap Naruto.

Akeno hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, terhibur atas kelakuan Naruto. Naruto hanya memperlihatkan sisinya yang seperti ini, sisi yang hyperactive, cerewet, dan baik kepada Akeno. Kalau kepada orang lain, Naruto hanyalah lelaki yang mempunyai wajah blank, sarkastik dan tidak pernah tersenyum.

Akeno hanya berharap, Naruto lebih menunjukan sisinya yang seperti ini kepada yang lain dan bukan hanya dirinya saja. Setidaknya, mungkin menunjukan sisinya kepada Kiba, Koneko dan Rias. Tetapi Akeno tahu, bahwa Naruto hanya takut, jika ia menerima mereka, mereka akan meninggalkannya, walaupun Naruto tidak pernah mengakuinya. Akeno sudah terlalu mengenal Naruto dan sifatnya.

Akeno, sejak kecil, selalu melihat Naruto sebagai role-model. Naruto adalah apa yang Akeno inginkan. Percaya diri yang penuh, determinasi yang tidak pernah habis, dan semangatnya. Akeno sudah mengenal Naruto sejak mereka bayi, dan mereka tidak pernah terpisah.

Saat kematian orangtuanya, Naruto sering mendapatkan mental breakdown. Sungguh, melihat kedua orangtuanya dibunuh dengan kejam, dan pembunuhnya membiarkan Naruto hidup hanya untuk menyiksanya akan membuat semua orang mendapatkan mental breakdown.

Naruto bisa sembuh ketika beberapa bulan tinggal bersama Keluarga Himejima. Semuanya berubah lagi ketika kedua orangtua Akeno terbunuh. Saat itu, Akeno melihat ke Naruto seolah Naruto adalah pahlawannya. Benar apa kata janji Naruto, Naruto selalu melindungi dirinya. Naruto bahkan pernah mengorbankan dirinya untuk dihajar oleh sebuah geng, asalkan mereka meninggalkan Akeno.

Sungguh, Naruto adalah pria yang mengagumkan. Kadang Akeno merasa ia hanya pemberat untuk Naruto. Walaupun mereka mendapatkan kekuatan iblis juga, Naruto sudah jauh lebih kuat daripada Akeno.

Feeling Akeno, yang saat itu melihat Naruto sebagai figure role-model, berganti menjadi feeling romantik. Akeno tahu bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Naruto, dan ia malah senang dengan itu. Naruto adalah orang yang sangat baik, tetapi hanya terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan emosinya lebih sering.

Mengenal Naruto, Naruto pasti akan terlalu buta untuk menyadari feelingnya. Naruto adalah orang yang jenius, tetapi idiot dalam hal soal ini. Akeno bahkan sangat tahu bahwa seluruh populasi perempuan di Kuoh Academy menginginkan Naruto. Dan, mengenal Naruto, walaupun ia memberitahui perasaannya pada Naruto, Naruto hanya menolaknya karena Naruto terlalu rendah untuk wanita seperti Akeno, dan Akeno pantas untuk lelaki yang lebih baik.

Tetapi, Akeno hanya senang bahwa Naruto sangat idiot dalam hal cinta. Karena dengan begitu, Naruto tidak akan melihat perempuan lain, dan hanya fokus untuk melindungi Akeno-nya.

"Akeno?"

Akeno kembali ke dunia nyata dan melihat Naruto memandangnya dengan khawatir di matanya. Akeno hanya menggeleng dengan senyuman, "Ufufu… Sepertinya aku tersesat dalam pikiranku," Ucapnya. Naruto masih khawatir, tetapi tetap mengangguk.

Naruto kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu, "Baiklah, ayo berangkat."

Akeno di belakangnya hanya cemberut dan melipat tangannya di dadanya, "Kenapa kita tidak langsung Hiraishin ke sekolah? Mengenalmu, aku tahu kau memasang segel Hiraishin di sekolah." Tanya Akeno dengan sedikit jengkel karena mereka harus berjalan ke sekolah, walaupun mereka bisa teleportasi langsung saja.

Naruto hanya terkekeh, "Kita sudah mendiskusikan ini setiap pagi Akeno." Ucapnya.

* * *

**-Kuoh Academy-**

Di gerbang Kuoh Academy, bisa terlihat Akeno dan Naruto berjalan berdampingan dan bercanda bersama satu sama lain. Banyak juga para murid yang menunjuk ke arah mereka dan berbisik. Tentu saja, Akeno adalah salah satu dari dua _2 Kuoh Academy's Greatest Womens_ dan Naruto juga mendapatkan moniker _The Mysterious Prince. _

Naruto mendapat moniker itu karena Naruto seperti sebuah misteri. Semua orang selalu Naruto abaikan, atau setidaknya, hanya berkata kalau penting. Karena wajah tampan Naruto dan sifat dinginnya, banyak para perempuan yang suka dengan Naruto. Perempuan selalu suka lelaki misterius. Melihat Naruto juga selalu mendapatkan rangking satu dalam kelasnya dan jago bermain Kendo adalah bonusnya.

Sudah banyak rumor tentang Naruto dan Akeno sejak mereka berdua di sekolah disini. Karena kedekatan mereka, mereka dirumorkan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Naruto dan Akeno tidak menyangkal itu atau membenarkannya, jadi para murid di Kuoh Academy mengasumsikan mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

Karena mereka berdua sepasang kekasih, mereka berdua mendapat moniker _The Greatest Couple_ karena Akeno adalah wanita tercantik di Kuoh, yang hanya bisa dikalahkan dengan Rias, sementara Naruto adalah lelaki tertampan di Kuoh, yang hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh Kiba.

Walaupun mereka berdua populer, itu tidak membuat para lelaki atau wanita tidak cemburu karena mereka.

Naruto, Akeno dan Rias, entah kebetulan atau tidak, adalah murid kelas 3-A. Naruto dan Akeno kini sudah berada di pintu kelas, dan mereka membukanya. Di dalam kelas, hanya ada beberapa orang disana. Tentu saja, ketika pintu dibuka, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Naruto dan Akeno berjalan kearah meja mereka, yang entah kebetulan atau tidak, meja yang sama. Satu meja diduduki oleh dua murid.

Naruto menaruh tasnya di bangkunya dan melihat kearah Akeno, "Aku akan keluar sebentar. Aku berjanji dengan Yuuto untuk sparring di Klub Kendo sebentar." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman, "Katakan pada Ojou-sama bahwa aku akan berada di klub nanti." Tidak menunggu respon Akeno, Naruto langsung keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan Akeno yang cemberut.

Di luar kelas, seperti biasa, Naruto mengabaikan tatapan cinta dari para perempuan setempat, dan hanya membuat wajahnya blank, dan memasukan kedua tangannya di sakunya. Naruto dan Kiba selalu sparring di Klub Kendo setiap pagi saat hari Senin. Tentunya, para perempuan juga menyadari jadwal Naruto dan Kiba, dan pastinya banyak yang hadir untuk melihat sparringnya dengan Kiba. Tentu saja, perempuan mana yang tidak ingin menghadiri sebuah pertandingan antara dua lelaki tertampan di Kuoh.

Masuk ke Klub Kendo, Naruto sudah melihat banyak para penonton yang duduk disana. Hell, ia bahkan juga melihat para guru yang tertarik dengan sparring ini, membuat Naruto memutarkan bola matanya.

Ia melihat Kiba disana sedang menunggu Naruto sambil mengobrol dengan beberapa perempuan yang mempunyai wajah memerah. Tidak seperti Naruto yang mengabaikan fangirlnya, Kiba lebih sopan dan mencoba mengobrol bersama fangirlnya.

Kiba, melihat Naruto, melambaikan tangannya, membuat beberapa perempuan yang melihat kearahnya dan blushing. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah tempat dimana sebuah boken ditaruh, dan mengambil sebuah boken yang mempunyai panjang seperti Samurai.

Sudah mengambil dan menginspeksinya, Naruto kemudian berjalan ke arena lagi. Kiba kini sudah tidak diserubungi oleh fangirl, dan sudah memegang bokennya.

Seperti biasa, mereka berjalan kearah satu sama lain, dan menunduk untuk memberi hormat pada satu sama lain. Sudah selesai, mereka kemudian mundur beberapa langkah, dan mempersiapkan kuda-kuda mereka.

"Ada aturannya, Yuuto-san?" Tanya Naruto.

Kiba hanya memberi Naruto senyuman yang terlihat seperti seringaian, "Kali ini aku ingin All-out, Namikaze-senpai."

Naruto mengangguk. Dan selama beberapa detik, mereka hanya memandang satu sama lain, mencoba melihat cela dari kuda-kua mereka.

Melihat Kiba tidak akan menyerangnya terlebih dahulu, Naruto langsung maju dengan kecepatan yang lumayan cepat ke arah Kiba, dan mengayunkan bokennya ke kepala Kiba dengan kecepatan penuh.

Kiba dengan mudah menunduk, dan mengayunkan bokennya ke perut Naruto, tetapi Naruto dengan mudah melompat ke belakang di saat yang tepat. Kini kemudian giliran Kiba yang melesat kearah Naruto.

Kiba mengayunkan bokennya ke perut Naruto lagi, tetapi Naruto bisa membloknya dengan bokennya sendiri. Belum puas, Kiba menarik bokennya lagi, dan kemudian mengayunkannya ke kaki Naruto.

Naruto, melihat ini kemudian melakukan backflip, membuat para penonton tercengan dengan kelenturan Naruto. Belum puas, Kiba melesat kearah Naruto lagi, dan mengayunkan bokennya.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka berdua saling mencoba untuk mengenai satu sama lain, tetapi selalu bisa diblok, atau dihindari. Para penonton dengan kagum melihat Kiba dan Naruto yang seolah-olah berdansa sambil mencoba mengenai satu sama lain.

Naruto kemudian mendapat kesempatan ketika Kiba mengayunkan bokennya ke kepala Naruto. Naruto dengan mudah menunduk. Mendapat kesempatan, Naruto mengayunkan bokennya ke atas dagu Kiba dengan keras.

Boken Naruto mengenai dagu Kiba, sedikit membuat bunyi crack dan membuat penonton khawatir. Tetapi Kiba dengan mudah hanya meloncat ke belakang, dan memegang dahunya dengan sakit, sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari sana.

"Pukulan yang bagus, Namikaze-senpai." Ucap Kiba, dan kemudian melesat lagi, mengayunkan bokennya dengan kuat kearah Naruto.

Naruto dengan tenang memblok boken milik Kiba dengan miliknya, membuat sebuah suara keras. Mata penonton melebar ketika melihat boken mereka berdua retak.

Naruto dan Kiba mencoba overpowering satu sama lain, tetapi mereka tetap seimbang, sampai akhirnya Naruto mengayunkan kakinya, dan menendang perut Kiba dengan lutut.

Kiba terlempar ke belakang sedikit. Ia melihat kearah Naruto lagi, "Pakai kaki, Namikaze-senpai?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya, "Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa ini All-out, Yuuto-san." Balas Naruto.

Kiba menyeringai, dan kemudian melesat kearah Naruto. Kiba kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya lagi kearah Naruto, tetapi Naruto dengan mudah membloknya. Melihat kesempatan, Kiba melakukan roundhouse kick ke kepala Naruto, tetapi Naruto dengan mudah menunduk.

Melihat tendangannya tidak mengenai targetnya, Kiba kemudian mengayunkan bokennya lagi dengan horizontal kearah Naruto.

Naruto, belum siap akan serangan lagi, tidak sempat untuk menghindari boken Kiba yang kini mengarah ke perutnya, membuat Naruto terpaksa mengenainya.

Naruto mengeluarkan erangan sakit sedikit ketika menyadari Kiba mengayunkan bokennya dengan sangat keras. Naruto terlempar ke belakang, tetapi ketika di udara, Naruto mengayunkan tubuhnya, dan melakukan backflip, dan dengan anggun mendarat.

Naruto kemudian menyeringai ke arah Kiba. Memegang bokennya erat-erat dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto melesat kearah Kiba yang juga memegang bokennya dengan erat dengan kedua tangannya yang juga melesat kearah Naruto.

Bertemu di pertengahan, mereka berdua sama-sama mengayunkan boken mereka dengan keras. Ketika boken mereka mengenai satu sama lain, mata penonton melebar dengan shock ketika mereka mendengar suara 'crack' dan kedua boken itu pecah.

Kalau penonton menyangka pertandingannya sudah berakhir, mereka salah besar, karena Kiba dan Naruto membuang boken mereka berdua, dan kini melesat kearah satu sama lain lagi.

Naruto mengayunkan pukulannya ke kepala Kiba, tetapi Kiba dengan mudah menunduk. Berada di posisi di bawah Naruto, Kiba kemudian melakukan uppercut ke dagu Naruto.

Dagu Naruto mengeluarkan suara 'crack', tetapi Naruto mengabaikannya, dan lebih memilh untuk menendang Kiba. Kiba dengan mudah menghindar dan meloncat ke belakang.

Mereka berdua melesat ke arah satu sama lain lagi, dan mencoba meninju satu sama lain. Tinjuan mereka sama-sama mereka blok dengan tangan mereka satu lagi, membuat mereka kini dalam posisi lock.

Tidak menunggu untuk mencoba mengoverpower Kiba, Naruto mengayunkan lututnya ke perut Kiba. Kiba, yang masih belum sadar, telat ketika Naruto sudah menanam lututnya ke perut Kiba, membuat Kiba mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan sedikit.

Melihat itu, Naruto kemudian mendapatkan kesempatan. Naruto mengayunkan kakinya ke kaki Kiba, membuat Kiba kini terjatuh ke belakang. Tidak mengambil lama lagi, Naruto mencoba menginjak perut Kiba, tetapi Kiba sudah sembuh dari kesakitannya, dan berguling ke belakang.

Dengan cepat, Kiba berdiri lagi, tetapi telat, Naruto sudah berada di depan Kiba, dan mengayunkan tangannya ke pipi Kiba. Kiba menerima pukulan itu, tetapi langsung sembuh dan mencoba menendang perut Naruto.

Tendangan itu mengenai perut Naruto, membuat Naruto harus meloncat ke belakang. Kiba kemudian mengayunkan tangannya ke kepala Naruto. Tetapi Naruto dengan mudah menangkap tangan Kiba, membuat Kiba melebarkan matanya.

Naruto kemudian menarik tangan Kiba, membuat badan Kiba juga terseret, dan kemudian Naruto menanamkan lututnya lagi ke perut Kiba, membuat Kiba mengerang kesakitan. Masih memegang pergelangan Kiba, Naruto kemudian melakukan sweepkick ke kaki Kiba, membuat Kiba terjatuh.

Masih menggenggam tangan Kiba, Naruto menekan kakinya ke kepala Kiba, sementara melakukan _wristlock _ke pergelangan tangan Kiba yang masih ia pegang.

"Menyerah?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara monoton.

Kiba, melihat tidak ada pilihan lagi, akhirnya mengangguk. Dengan itu, Naruto melepaskan Kiba sepenuhnya, dan menawari Kiba tangannya untuk berdiri, yang diterima Kiba dengan senang.

"Sparring yang bagus, Namikaze-senpai. Aku berhasil membuat beberapa pukulan," Ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mengangguk. Wajahnya masih impasif seperti biasa, "Kau juga Yuuto-san." Jawab Naruto.

Ketika Kiba berdiri, Naruto bisa melihat kaki Kiba sedikit pincang, dan Naruto tahu Kiba tidak akan bisa berjalan kalau dengat begitu.

Mencoba berusaha ramah, Naruto menawarkan, "Apa kau butuh bantuan, Yuuto-san?" Tanya Naruto.

Kiba mengangguk, "Ah, itu akan sangat membantu kalau kau tidak keberatan, senpai." Jawab Kiba.

Naruto mengangguk, dan kemudian mengambil tangan Kiba, dan melipatkannya di leher Naruto. Para perempuan yang Yaoi Lovers, Naruto tahu ada sebutan untuk 'yaoi lovers', apakah namanya adalah fujoshi? Naruto lupa, mempunyai hati di mata mereka. Tentu saja, dua lelaki tampan di Kuoh dalam posisi yang sangat dekat dimana badan mereka bersentuhan, adalah mimpi untuk semua gadis Yaoi Lovers di Kuoh.

Naruto, dengan Kiba yang masih ia bawa, berjalan kearah Ketua Klub Kendo yang memandang mereka dengan hati di matanya. Pertama, karena mereka berdua ahli dalam pedang, dan Kedua, karena mereka sangat tampan.

Melihat dua lelaki tampan Kuoh kearahnya, Asuka Rizayashi, sang Ketua Klub Kendo, langsung blushing dan mulai heran kenapa dua lelaki tertampan di Kuoh berjalan kearahnya. Banyak fantasi kini sedang bermain di pikirannya.

Naruto, melihat pandangan sayu Ketua Klub Kendo, hanya menaikan alisnya. "Rizayashi-san?" Panggil Naruto.

Asuka terlihat baru sembuh dari fantasi-fantasi yang berada di kepalanya, dan melihat kearah Naruto, "Ada yang bisa kubantu, Kiba-kun, Namikaze-kun?" Tanyanya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, dan hanya mengambil uang dari kantungnya. Naruto kemudian memberi uang yang nominalnya lumayan banyak itu ke Asuka yang terlihat sangat bingung.

"Untuk bokennya yang patah. Jika masih kurang, kita janji akan membayarnya." Ucap Naruto sambil menunduk, memberi hormat kepada Asuka yang kini sudah blushing.

Melihat itu sudah selesai, Naruto, dengan Kiba di pundaknya, keluar dari Kendo Klub. Keluar, mereka banyak diperhatikan oleh murid-murid sekeliling. Kiba hanya berusaha tersenyum, sementara Naruto tetap seperti biasa, mempunyai wajah blank.

Ketika mereka sampai di area dimana tidak ada yang melihat, Naruto hanya melihat kearah Kiba dan menyeringai, "Siap-siap." Ucapnya.

Sebelum Kiba menjawab sesuatu karena ia bingung, mereka berdua sudah menghilang dalam cahaya kuning.

**-Occult Research Klub Meeting Place-**

Sebuah cahaya kuning muncul di tengah ruangan Klub Penelitian Makhluk Gaib, membuat Rias, Akeno dan Koneko melihat kearah cahaya kuning itu yang kini sekarang terganti oleh dua figur lelaki yang terlihat mempunyai banyak luka.

Tepat disaat Kiba mendarat, Kiba langsung terjatuh, "Urgh, apa itu Hiraishin? Aku merasa ingin muntah." Ucap Kiba yang kini sedang membatuk untuk menahan muntah.

Naruto, yang terlihat tidak mempunyai efek sama sekali dari Hiraishin, hanya memutarkan bola matanya, "Kau akan terbiasa." Jawab Naruto dengan simpel, dan berjalan kearah sofa untuk beristirahat.

Akeno menutupi tawanya dengan tangannya, dan melihat kearah Kiba, "Ara, ara… Itu juga adalah reaksi pertamaku ketika aku pertama kali memakai Hiraishin bersama Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun." Ucap Akeno sambil menggeleng.

Rias hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Setidaknya, aku mendarat lebih baik." Gumamnya, dan kemudian menyisipkan teh yang baru saja dibuat Akeno.

Koneko melihat kearah Akeno, dan kemudian Rias, dan Kiba. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Naruto dan memberinya apa yang Naruto asumsikan sebagai glare, walaupun itu hanya membuat Koneko lebih lucu.

"Aku hanya satu-satunya yang belum pernah mencoba sensasi Hiraishin, Naruto-senpai." Ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit kasar, sebelum kembali memakan pocky-nya.

Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan membiarkan senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya, dan kemudian duduk di sofa. Naruto melihat, Akeno berjalan ke ruangan, yang Naruto tahu, ruangan obat-obatan, dan keluar dengan kotak P3K.

Akeno tersenyum manis, terlalu manis, ketika memegang P3K. Akeno berjalan kearah Naruto, dan duduk di samping Naruto. Tanpa berkata apapun, Naruto tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Akeno.

"Biarkan aku mengobati lukanya, Naruto-kun." Ucap Akeno dengan manis. Naruto hanya menaikan alis matanya, dan mengangguk.

Beberapa menit kemudian….

"Aw! Kau terlalu kasar Akeno!"

"Sssh, jika kau teriak akan makin sakit, Naruto-kun."

"Argh! Jangan disitu! Itu sangat sakit, damnit!"

"Sush."

"Katakan lagi kenapa aku menyetujui ini― aw!"

Kiba, Koneko, dan Rias hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat Naruto dan Akeno, dan kemudian kembali melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi.

Hanya hari biasa lainnya bersama Klub Penelitian Makhluk Gaib.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **Well, chapter ini hanya prologue. Di chapter depan akan ada Issei, dan masuk ke dalam canon. Mainpairingnya Naruto/Akeno, tetapi walaupun mereka berdua akan resmi menjadi couple nanti, Naruto akan mempunyai momen romance juga dengan wanita lain. Ini one-sided Naruto/Harem, dan Naruto/Akeno. Jadi, Akeno bukan hanya satu-satunya perempuan yang akan mempunyai adegan romantis dengan Naruto :))

Haremnya adalah: Koneko, Sona, Tsubaki, Xenovia, dan Ravel Phoenix. Tentunya, ini one-sided Harem, yang berarti perempuan-perempuan itu bakal mempunyai perasaan romantik pada Naruto, tetapi tidak akan resmi menjadi couple, atau Narutonya tidak mau sama mereka.

Aku ga taruh Rias di Harem karena merasa itu udah terlalu banyak yang make. Di seluruh fict Naruto/DxD, Naruto selalu dipair dengan Rias. Personally, menurutku Rias emang cocok dengan Issei, dan di ceriita ini, Issei akan dapet dua harem. Rias dan Asia. Ohya, walaupun Naruto disini adalah main characterya, Issei tetap akan mendapatkan peran penting.

Aku rada gasuka fic lain dimana ketika Naruto muncul, peran Issei seperti diambil oleh Naruto. Itu seperti kalian mengganti Issei dengan Naruto. Hanya swap karakter, dan cuma menjelaskan bagaimana Naruto jika berada di posisi Issei. Issei tetap akan melakukan hal yang di canon, sementara Naruto, tentunya akan mempunyai hal yang dia tangani sendiri. Dan tentu saja, aku gabakal nulis ini sebagai canon dari DxD, dan hanya ada tambahan Naruto dalam konversasi. Walaupun Issei akan melakukan sesuatu yang sama seperti di canon, tentunya akan ada perubahan karena Naruto.

Untuk menjelaskan lagi: Naruto dan DxD world adalah satu semesta. Chakra adalah kekuatan yang diberikan oleh seluruh manusia oleh Primordial God, Juubi. Chakra menghilang dari seluruh manusia, dan diganti dengan Sacred Gear, walaupun Klan Uzumaki masih diberkahi energi chakra. 1000 tahun kemudian, chakra menghilang lagi dari Uzumaki, dan tumbuh lagi di Naruto karena sesuatu tertentu yang akan dijelaskan nanti.

Oh, satu catatan lagi, aku merencanakan Ravel untuk tidak masuk dalam peerage Riser. Aku masih gatau apa aku mau keluarin Ravel dari peerage Riser atau tidak. Dan ohya, Peerage Naruto nanti adalah karakter dari 'Naruto' sendiri.

Sampai situ dulu. Chapter dua akan segera diupdate. Sampai jumpa!


	2. Chp I: The Moment It Truly Begin

Disclaimer ― I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD

Chapter 2 ― The Moment It Truly Begin

* * *

"Yūto-san, bisa katakan lagi kenapa kita melakukan ini?"

Suara monoton yang mempunyai isyarat bahwa orang itu jengkel terdengar dari samping Yūto Kiba. Sang Pangeran dari Kuoh Academy itu hanya menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan malu pada orang di sampingnya.

Naruto dan Yūto, diberi misi oleh Rias untuk mengawasi seorang Hyoudou Issei. Tentunya, seluruh penghuni di Kuoh Academy tentu tahu siapa Hyoudou Issei. Hyoudou Issei adalah salah satu dari tiga Trio Genit yang terkenal di seluruh Akademi bersama Motohama dan Matsuda.

Sungguh, Naruto benci orang genit. Naruto lebih membenci Issei lagi karena Issei pernah mengintip Akeno mengganti baju, tetapi itu adalah cerita lain hari. Naruto masih bingung kenapa Issei dan Trio Genit tidak pernah mati dari hajaran para wanita.

Hyoudou Issei mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat kehitaman dan warna mata hitam. Ia juga adalah penggemar berat Oppai. Walaupun wajah Issei bisa dibilang cukup tampan, sifat genitnya itu yang membuat wanita membencinya.

Itu sangat ironik menurut Naruto. Impian pria genit adalah wanita cantik, sementara wanita cantik benci pria genit. Dan, para pria genit selalu bingung kenapa tidak pernah ada wanita yang berkencan dengan mereka…

"Ah Namikaze-senpai," Suara Yūto membuat Naruto kembali ke realitas. "Hyoudou-san, menurut laporan Buchou diincar oleh Fallen Angels yang berada di kota ini. Untuk alasan apa, kita tidak tahu. Karena itu kita mengawasi Hyoudou-san untuk melihat apa tujuan para Fallen Angels itu." Jelas Yūto dengan suara gentlenya.

Naruto hanya mendengus. Mereka berdua kini sedang berada di taman, dan dari tempat yang jauh, mengobservasi Issei yang kini sedang berada di jembatan penyebrangan sendiri dengan depresi, dan melihat pemandangan dari jembatan itu.

"Mungkin dia membuat kesal salah satu Fallen Angels." Ujar Naruto dengan kasual sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Yūto menaikan alisnya, "Sungguh? Apa yang ia buat, seorang manusia, yang akan membuat Fallen Angels mengincarnya?" Tanyanya dengan agak bingung.

Naruto memberi Yūto wajah face-palmed, "Tentu sangat banyak." Ujarnya, "Mungkin dia suatu hari bertemu dengan istri Azazel yang sedang tersesat, dan kemudian memutuskan untuk memperkosanya? Itu alasan yang masuk akal." Jelas Naruto dengan kasual, seolah tidak perduli dengan nyawa Issei sama sekali.

Yūto hanya face-palmed mendengar jawaban sarkastik Naruto. Ia memberi Naruto pandangan blank, "…Istri Azazel? Kau tahu darimana bahwa Azazel mempunyai istri?" Tanyanya dengan sweatdrop.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda ia tidak tahu, membuat Yūto kembali sweatdrop. Sungguh, Naruto adalah orang yang sangat dingin pada seroang yang genit. Yūto yakin Naruto lebih membenci Issei karena Issei pernah mengintip Akeno daripada Issei karena dia genit.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun!"

Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika melihat seorang perempuan memanggil Issei. Mata Naruto dan Yūto menyipit ketika merasakan aura perempuan ini adalah aura seorang Fallen Angels. Naruto hanya bisa berpikir bahwa Fallen Angels sudah membuat gerakan apapun yang mereka rencanakan.

Berjalan lebih dekat, tetapi tetap hati-hati untuk tidak terlihat, Naruto mencoba mendengar konversasi mereka.

"Um…. Namaku Amano Yuuma. Aku sering melihat kau melewati jembatan, dan setiap melihatmu dadaku selalu bergetar…" Ucap perempuan yang mengakui namanya Amano Yuuma.

Isse melihat kearah Yuuma dengan blush dan ekspresi berharap di wajahnya.

"Aku.. Aku terlalu malu untuk berbicara ini padamu… Jadi…. Um….. Maukah kau berkencan denganku?!" Ucap Yuuma, sedikit berteriak di bagian akhir.

Issei melihat Yuuma dengan pandangan shock, sebelum akhirnya sembuh, dan kemudian menggaruk kepala belakangnya sambil tersenyum malu kearah Yuuma. Dua buah blush terlihat di kedua pipinya.

"Um, baiklah, Yuuma-chan. Kapan kencannya?" Tanya Issei dengan ekspresi malu-malu.

Naruto harus mengakui, bahwa sebenarnya Issei bukanlah orang yang buruk kalau saja Issei tidak genit. Tetapi Naruto harus memuji Issei untuk kebodohannya. Apa lelaki itu tidak pernah berpikir bahwa itu aneh, perempuan yang baru ditemuinya, tiba-tiba mengajaknya untuk kencan? Terlebih lagi, ditambah dengan sebuah fakta bahwa seluruh perempuan benci pria genit.

Naruto mendengar lagi, bahwa mereka akan kencan saat hari minggu pukul 5 sore. Dengan itu, Issei dan Yuuma, berjalan kearah yang berlainan. Naruto yakin Issei hanya ingin menyombongkan 'pacar' barunya pada kedua temannya yang juga adalah member dari Trio Genit.

Memutuskan bahwa Naruto sudah mendengar secukupnya, Naruto kembali ke tempat Yūto. Disana ada Yūto menunggunya dengan eskpresi penasaran sekaligus serius.

"Apa yang terjadi, Namikaze-senpai?" Tanya Yūto dengan ekspresi serius.

Naruto kemudian melihat kearah tempat dimana Issei dan Yuuma mengobrol tadi, dan melihat kearah Yūto lagi, "Kita harus melaporkan ini pada Rias-sama. Fallen Angels sudah muali bergerak." Ujar Naruto.

Yūto mengangguk. Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah Yūto, memegang pundaknya. Tanpa perkataan apapun, mereka menghilang dalam cahaya kuning.

* * *

**-Occult Research Club-**

Sebuah cahaya kuning muncul di tengah-tengah ruangan klub meeting Penelitian Makhluk Gaib. Cahaya iitu meredam, menunjukan dua figur, yaitu Yūto dan Naruto.

Seperti biasa, Yūto langsung terjatuh lagi ketika mendarat dari Hiraishin, sementara Naruto mendarat tanpa masalah apa-apa.

"Ugh…. Aku masih tidak tahu kenapa kau selalu bisa mendarat dengan mudah, senpai." Ucap Yūto sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

Naruto tetap membiarkan wajahnya impasif, "Mungkin karena aku sudah sering melakukan tekhnik ini?" Jawabnya dengan sarkastik. Naruto kemudian melihat kearah para penghuni klub lainnya.

Akeno dan Rias, sedang bermain catur dengan serius, seolah tidak melihat kedatangan mereka. Koneko masih di sekolah, jadi yang ada di ruangan klub hanyalah Akeno dan Rias.

Naruto berjalan kearah Akeno dan Rias, yang sepertinya sedang sangat serius. Melihat Rias baru saja jalan, Naruto bisa melihat Akeno memikirkan untuk melakukan gerakan selanjutnya. Melihat tidak ada yang jalan selama beberapa menit, Naruto hanya menaikan bahunya dengan kasual. Ia kemudian mengambil bishop Akeno, dan kemudian menjalankannya untuk memakan Rook Rias. Dengan ini, King Rias terperangkap, dan bagaimanapun ia jalan, King dari Rias bisa dimakan Bishop atau tidak Knight dan Rook Akeno yang memerangkap Rias.

Dengan senyuman, Naruto berkata, "Checkmate."

Rias melebarkan matanya ketika melihat ini. Ia belum pernah kalah melawan Akeno saat bermain catur, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia kalah melawan Akeno! Dengan pikiran seperti itu, Rias memberi glare kepada Naruto.

"Oh my, sepertinya aku menang kali ini Buchou." Goda Akeno yang kini menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya untuk menahan tawanya.

Rias hanya memberi Akeno glare, "Kau dibantu oleh Naruto-kun, Akeno. Itu tidak termasuk menang." Balas Rias.

Akeno hanya tersenyum menggoda, "Tidak ada peraturan yang berkata bahwa pemain tidak bisa dibantu, bukan? Aku menang dengan adil, Buchou." Goda Akeno.

Rias hanya cemberut, dan kemudian melipatkan tangannya di bawah dadanya. Ia kemudian menengok kearah Naruto, yang kini sudah duduk di sofa bersama Yūto, berusaha untuk bertindak innocent.

Akeno kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan kearah Naruto. Melihat Naruto menaikan alisnya, Akeno hanya duduk di sampingnya, dan memberi Naruto senyuman. Naruto membalas senyumannya.

"Ehem," Rias membatuk. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau laporkan, Naruto-kun? Bukankah kau dan Kiba-kun masih dalam durasi misi?" Tanya Rias.

Naruto mengangguk, "Fallen Angels sudah membuat gerakan mereka." Jelas Naruto, mendapat perhatian dari Rias dan Akeno. Melihat Rias mengisyaratkannya untuk melanjutkan, Naruto kembali menjelaskan, "Salah satu Fallen Angels, yang mengakui namanya Yuuma Amano menghampiri Hyoudou Issei beberapa menit yang lalu saat aku dan Yūto-san mengawasinya. Yuuma Amano mengajak Hyoudou-san kencan pada hari minggu pukul 5 sore. Menurutku, apapun yang akan dilakukan Fallen Angels akan dilakukan pada hari itu." Jelas Naruto.

Rias mengangguk, dan mengusapkan dagunya dengan tangannya, memikirkan sesuatu. Selama beberapa menit, tidak ada yang berbicara. Satu sama lain masih memikirkan apa yang ingin dilakukan Fallen Angels pada Issei.

Keheningan itu akhirnya dipecahkan oleh Rias sendiri, "Dan, Issei tidak mencurigai apapun?" Tanya Rias, sedikit kebingungan kenapa Issei tidak curiga.

Naruto hanya menatap kearah Rias sambil menaikan alisnya, "Curiga ketika ada gadis yang sangat cantik, menghampirinya dan mengajaknya kencan ketika mimpinya adalah untuk memegang Oppai? Tentu saja dia sangat curiga." Jawab Naruto dengan sarkastik.

Rias hanya menghela nafasnya, "Aku serius, Naruto." Ucapnya.

Naruto hanya menatap Rias dengan flat, "Dan aku Naruto. Senang bertemu denganmu, 'Serius.'" Canda Naruto, membuat Akeno terkekeh dengan tingkah laku anak kecilnya, sementara Yūto tersenyum karena candaan Naruto. Rias sendiri hanya memutarkan bola matanya ketika mendengar komentar sarkastik lagi dari Naruto.

"Tetapi sungguh, apa yang ingin didapatkan oleh Fallen Angels?" Tanya Rias, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada ke yang lain.

Yūto, yang daritadi diam saja berdiri dari sofanya, "Apa mungkin Hyoudou-san mempunyai Sacred Gear?" Tebak Yūto, melihat kearah yang lain.

Mata Rias melebar sedikit karena itu sesuatu yang masuk akal, "Tetapi, Sacred Gear apa yang Hyoudou Issei punyai sampai-sampai mendapat perhatian Fallen Angels?" Tanya Rias.

Naruto kemudian memutuskan untuk berbicara, "Apa yang dikatakan Yūto-san cukup masuk akal. Dari yang kudengar, Azazel, Ketua dari Grigori adalah fanatik Sacred Gear. Mungkin saja Azazel memerintahkan beberapa Fallen Angels untuk mengobservasi Hyoudou-san, dan mungkin memintanya bekerja kepada Fallen Angels." Jelas Naruto, memberikan opininya.

"Atau mungkin Sacred Gear yang dimiliki Hyoudou-san adalah salah satu dari Longinus?" Akeno yang daritadi diam, kemudian berbicara.

Seluruh penghuni di ruangan hanya menatap Akeno dengan ekspresi yang aneh, sementara Akeno hanya tersenyum manis seperti biasanya. Selama beberapa menit, mereka hanya hening saja, mempunyai pikiran tersendiri atas opini Akeno.

Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh Naruto yang terkekeh, "Oh, lelucon yang bagus, Akeno. Sacred Gear Longinus ada di tubuh orang genit itu?" Tanya Naruto, berpikir bahwa ide itu gila.

Rias sendiri tidak seperti Naruto yang melihat bahwa itu gila, "Itu mungkin saja, Naruto-kun. Mmm…. Mungkin aku akan menawarkannya menjadi Peerage ku. Bisakah kau bayangkan, salah satu dari Longinus berada di peerage ku? Oooh aku tidak sabar untuk memamerkan ini pada Sona." Ujar Rias dengan ekspresi berharap di wajahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan, Buchou?" Tanya Yūto.

Rias hanya tersenyum yang terlihat seperti seringaian, "Kita hanya tunggu saat yang tepat saja. Sekarang, kita hanya mengawasinya saja." Ucap Rias, kembali ke majanya dan duduk disana, menandakan bahwa diskusi ini selesai.

Tepat saat itu juga, tangan Yūto mengeluarkan cahaya sedikit, pertanda ada kontrak yang harus ia penuhi.

"Maaf, sepertinya ada yang memanggilku. Sampai jumpa, President, Vice-President, dan Namikaze-senpai." Dengan itu, Yūto berjalan ke Magic Circle dan mengaktifkannya, membuatnya teleportasi ke tempat sang pemanggil.

Melihat bahwa hanya tinggal Naruto dan Akeno saja yang bebas jadwal, Naruto melihat kearah Akeno, "Kau sudah makan siang, Akeno?" Tanya Naruto. Ketika melihat Akeno menggeleng, Naruto tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Aku tahu café di dekat sini." Naruto menyarankan.

Akeno tersenyum besar, "Ara, ara, apa Naruto-kun mengajakku kencan?" Goda Akeno.

Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya, "Hmm, bagaimana kalau iya?" Jawab Naruto.

Akeno blushing, tetapi senyumannya makin besar. "Baiklah, ini kencan!" Seru Akeno, dan kemudian berlari sambil menyeret Naruto.

Sementara Rias di belakang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Naruto dan Akeno. Rias tidak tahu kenapa mereka berdua tidak berpacaran saja, karena terlihat sekali mereka berdua bukan saja suka sama lain, tetapi mencintai satu sama lain.

Rias hanya sedikit cemburu pada Akeno. Naruto adalah apa yang semua wanita inginkan. Akeno sangat beruntung untuk bisa mendapatkan Naruto, lelaki yang mendedikasi hidupnya untuk melindungi Akeno. Rias masih ingat saat dimana Naruto memohon padanya untuk mengambil Akeno.

Rias hanya berharap, ia bisa menemukan seseorang yang mencintainya juga. Yang mencintai Rias karena ia adalah Rias, bukan Rias Gremory dari Keluarga Gremory. Ditambah lagi dengan kontrak _'itu' _Rias tahu bahwa ia harus menemukan orang itu secepatnya.

* * *

**-With Issei-**

Namaku adalah Hyoudou Issei. Murid kelas dua SMA di Kuoh Academy, yang dulunya adalah sekolah khusus wanita sebelum akhirnya berganti menjadi sekolah campuran. Bersama dua sahabatku, Motohama dan Matsuda, kami bertiga dikenal sebagai Trio Genit. Tiga murid yang paling dibenci oleh seluruh wanita di sekolah.

Issei hanya bingung kenapa ia dibenci. Seluruh lelaki adalah orang genit! Ia tahu ia sedikit― ehem, oke, ia tahu ia lebih sering mendeklarasikan pada dirinya bahwa ia seorang genit, tetapi tetap saja, menjadi genit bukanlah sebuah kejahatan.

Ia hanya ingin sebuah Oppai! Oppai adalah impian seluruh lelaki yang sehat! Kau harus memerasnya, merasakannya, dan mengulumnya! Bahkan Motohama dan Matsuda setuju dengannya.

Ia kini sedang berada di jembatan yang biasa ia lewati, dengan eskpresi depresi di wajahnya. Kalau begini terus, ia tidak akan bisa memegang Oppai ketika ia lulus nanti. Saat ia pertama kali masuk masa SMA, ia kira ia akan menjadi lelaki yang dikelilingi wanita. Pertama, ia akan mengencani wanita, lalu seminggu kemudian, ia mengencani yang lain, dan begitu seterusnya.

Dengan begitu, saat ia lulus, seluruh wanita di Kuoh akan merebutkan dirinya, dan akan ada kompetisi untuk mendapatkan hati Issei-sama! Lalu, nanti ia akan memberhentikan kompetisinya dengan dramatik, dan kemudian mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai mereka semua dengan sama. Dengan begitu, saat ia kuliah, ia sudah menjadi Harem King!

Lalu kemudian saat kuliah, para lelaki akan cemburu padanya, sementara para wanita akan cemburu pada Harem Issei. Dengan begitu, seluruh wanita di kampusnya akan berkompetisi dengan wanitan di SMA-nya untuk merebut hati Issei-sama!

Ia kembali ke realitas ketika seseorang memanggilnya, "Hyoudou Issei-kun!"

Mendengar suara itu, Issei menengok ke sang sumber suara. Ketika melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya, mata Issei melebar dan sebuah blush terlihat di kedua pipinya.

'_Sangat cantik….' _Pikir Issei. Issei kemudian melihat kearah dadanya, _'Lumayan besar. Andai saja aku mempunyai kekuatan Motohama untuk mengukur dada perempuan hanya dengan sekali melihat! Damn you, Motohama!' _

Perempuan yang memanggil Issei terlihat seumuran dengannya, dengan rambut berwarna raven sepinggang dan mata violet yang indah yang hanya bisa ditandingi oleh Akeno-senpai. Perempuan itu memakai seragam sekolah yang terdiri dari jaket merah gelap, dengan huruf P yang dimoles dengan warna emas. Kaus berwarna putih dan rok berwarna hijau.

"Y-ya?" Jawab Issei, masih tercengang dengan cantiknya wanita di depannya.

Wanita itu blushing, membuat Issei blushing juga, _'Inilah saatnya! Aku pernah membaca ini di manga! Ini scene dimana karakter utama perempuan mengakui perasaannya pada pahlawan yang menyelamatkannya! Pahlawan yang menyelamatkannya lalu tersenyum, dan kemudian menciumnya sambil membisikan I love you too ke telinganya!' _Batin Issei dalam hati, memikirkan apakah ia bisa melakukan seperti itu apa tidak.

"Um…. Namaku Amano Yuuma. Aku sering melihat kau melewati jembatan, dan setiap melihatmu dadaku selalu bergetar…" Ujar Yuuma dengan blush di wajahnya, dan dengan malu-malu mengetuk kedua jari telunjuknya.

Issei melihat ke Yuuma dengan pandangan penuh harapan, _'Oh oh! Aku tahu yang ini! Ini dimana sang protagonist perempuan, karena terlalu malu memberitahu perasaannya, langsung meloncat ke pelukan sang pangeran yang menyelamatkannya, dan lalu menciumnya dengan panas!' _Issei kemudian memikirkan sebuah scene di kepalanya dimana sang perempuan di depannya, dengan blush di wajahnya, menggumam kepada Issei, 'Tubuhku hanya untukmu, Issei-sama!'

"Aku.. Aku terlalu malu untuk berbicara ini padamu… Jadi…. Um….. Maukah kau berkencan denganku?!" Seru Yuuma dengan blush di pipinya yang membuatnya semakin lucu.

Hati Issei tepat berhenti ketika Yuuma mengucapkan itu. Ia tidak percaya tuhan mengabulkannya! Ia tidak sabar untuk memamerkan ini kepada Motohama dan Matsuda. Pertama, ia harus memastikan dulu apakah ini fantasi atau tidak.

Setelah menyubit pipinya sekali, menandakan bahwa ia tidak mimpi, Issei tersenyum besar. Akhirnya! Ia tahu bahwa suatu saat ada wanita yang menyukainya! Dengan ini, seluruh lelaki akan cemburu. Dan lalu, wanita yang membencinya di Kuoh, akan cemburu pada Yuuma karena Issei akan memperlakukan Yuuma seperti princess.

Dengan itu, semua perempuan akan merebutkannya dan ia akan menjadi Harem King!

"U, um… Hyoudou-kun?"

Suara Yuuma kembali membawanya ke realitas. Ia kemudian menggaruk belakang lehernya sambil tersenyum malu pada Yuuma, "A-ah ya! Tentu saja, Yuuma-chan, aku akan berkencan denganmu! Baiklah Yuuma-chan, kapan kencannya?"

Yuuma tersenyum besar dengan dua buah blush di pipinya, "Minggu pukul 5 sore!" Seru Yuuma, ia kemudian mengambil suatu kertas dari kantungnya, dan memberinya ke Issei, "Ini adalah nomor telfonku. Jangan lupa ya, Hyoudou-kun!" Dengan itu, Yuuma pergi berlari dari Issei.

Issei hanya disana. Ekspresi bodoh terlihat di wajahnya. Ia kemudian pelan-pelan menampar wajahnya, mendapatkan erangan kesakitan "Aw!" dari dirinya sendiri. Menyadari bahwa ini bukan mimpi, Issei kemudian tersenyum besar, dan menggenggam erat nomor telfon Yuuma-chan. Oh, ia tidak sabar untuk memberitahukan ini pada Motohama dan Matsuda.

* * *

**-The Next Day- **

Pagi di Kuoh Academy adalah pagi biasa untuk sekolah menengah atas lainnya. Banyak murid yang datang dengan kendaraan sport untuk dipamerkan. Banyak juga murid yang lebih memilih datang kesekolah dengan berjalan untuk bertemu dengan teman mereka di tengah perjalanan.

Di gerbang Kuoh Academy, terlihat 3 figur yang sedang mengobrol pada satu sama lain. 3 Figur itu adalah 3 figur yang paling dibenci oleh seluruh wanita di Kuoh Academy. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sang Trio Genit.

"Oy, Issei! Apa kau bercanda? Kau mempunyai pacar itu seperti pluto adalah planet terbesar! Mustahil!" Seru Matsuda. Pria botak yang dulunya adalah pemain olahraga, tetapi berhenti karena ia ingin menggapai impian genitnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Matsuda, Issei." Ucap Motohama. Pria yang memakai kacamata, yang katanya bisa mengukur 3 asset wanita hanya dengan sekali lihat.

Issei hanya menyeringai kepada kedua sahabatnya, "Tenang saja. Aku akan berjanji untuk memperkenalkan Yuuma-chan pada kalian! Dan lagipula, besok sore kita juga akan berkencan!" Seru Issei.

Matsuda hanya menggeleng, masih memilih untuk tidak mempercayai Issei. Beberapa detik kemudian, wajah Matsuda kemudian berbubah menjadi wajah genit, "Apa kalian tahu? Aku berhasil mendapatkan DVD Playboy!" Seru Matsuda dengan bangga.

Mata Motohama melebar, "Tidak mungkin! Playboy? Playboy majalah Amerika itu?" Tanya Motohama yang tidak yakin.

Matsuda hanya mengangguk, dan mereka berduapun mendiskusikan tentang sesuatu yang 18+, mendapatkan pandangan jijik dari perempuan sekitar, sementara pandangan cemburu dari beberapa lelaki yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

Issei hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah tidak perduli dengan apa yang didiskusikan oleh dua sahabatnya. Yang ia pikirkan kali ini adalah kencannya dengan Yuuma-chan! Beberapa skenario yang berakhir dengan suatu yang genit kini sedang bermain di kepalanya, membuat hidungnya mimisan sedikit.

Ia terhenti dari fantasinya ketika melihat beberapa wanita kini sedang mengelilingi seseorang. Seseorang itu mempunyai rambut blonde, penampilan bishounen, dan mata hitam. Issei kemudian cemberut.

'_Yūto Kiba kelas 2-C. Lelaki yang dijuluki Pangeran Kuoh Academy. Musuh dari seluruh lelaki di Kuoh Academy.' _Pikir Issei, mengingat profil Yūto Kiba di kepalanya. _'Ahli olahraga Kendo, dan selalu mempunyai jadwal sparring bersama Namikaze-senpai di Klub Kendo setiap hari Senin.' _

Issei hanya menggeleng, dan kemudian mencoba melihat yang lainnya. Ia kemudian melihat sebuah wanita, yang mempunyai ekspresi serius. Perempuan itu mempunyai rambut sebahu, dan memakai kacamata.

'_Shitori Souna-senpai. President Dewan Mahasiswa, kelas 3-A. Selalu mempunyai nilai yang bagus, dan salah satu siswa teratas Kuoh Academy. Perempuan terpopuler ke-3 setelah Rias Gremory-senpai dan Himejima Akeno-senpai.' _Pikir Issei.

Issei mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, kini kepada sebuah pasangan lelaki dan perempuan yang sedang mengobrol satu bersama satu sama lain. Yang lelaki itu mempunyai rambut pirang yang lebih gelap daripada Yūto, dan wajah yang tampan. Sementara yang perempuan, mempunyai rambut hitam panjang yang ia kuncir menjadi high-ponytail. Keduanya sama-sama memakai seragam Kuoh Academy.

'_Kuoh Academy Greatest Couple. Namikaze Naruto-senpai dan Himejima Akeno-senpai dari kelas 3-C. Diromurokan selalu bersama sejak mereka berada di tahun pertama di sini. Namikaze Naruto, yang dijuluki Pangeran Misterius, musuh dari seluruh lelaki di Kuoh. Himejima Akeno, salah satu dari Dua Kuoh Greatest Woman. Wanita impian seluruh lelaki di Kuoh.' _Pikir Issei.

Issei hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia kemudian mendapatkan senyuman lagi di wajahnya, karena esok hari ia akan kencan dengan Yuuma-chan!

* * *

**-With Naruto-**

Kini sedang jam istirahat. Dan kalian bisa melihat Naruto dan Akeno berada di kantin Akademi, bercanda bersama satu sama lain. Walaupun mereka biasanya makan siang bersama di Klub, bersama memberi peerage Rias lainnya, kini mereka memutuskan untuk makan di kantin.

Akeno, dengan cemberut, melihat Naruto memakan ramen, "Naruto-kun, kemarin kau sudah makan ramen. Dua kali. Itu tidak sehat kau tahu," Akeno menceramahi.

Naruto hanya memutarkan bola matanya, "Setahuku minggu yang lalu kau memakan ramen 2 kali sehari." Balas Naruto. Dan langsung saja, pipi Akeno blushing karena malu.

Melupakan malunya, Akeno kemudian mengambil mangkuk ramen Naruto, mengabaikan teriakan protes Naruto, dan kemudian menggantikannya dengan kotak bento yang entah ia ambil dari mana. Akeno kemudian menaruh kotak bento itu di depan Naruto.

Naruto hanya menaikan alis matanya melihat kotak bento di depannya, "….Um, ini apa?" Tanyanya kebingungan.

Akeno hanya deadpan mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Memberi Naruto pandangan jengkel, Akeno menjawab, "Tentu saja bento. Apa kau tidak lihat?"

Naruto hanya memutarkan bola matanya jengkel. Ia kemudian membuka kotak bento itu, dan kemudian hidungnya diserang oleh harumnya bau makanan itu. Melihat baunya sangat enak, Naruto langsung mengambil sumpit yang disediakan, dan mencicipinya.

Naruto mengunyah makanannya, tidak sadar akan pandangan penuh harapan dari Akeno. Ketika sudah menelannya, Naruto langsung tersenyum besar dan matanya mengkilau sedikit.

"Sangat enak!" Seru Naruto, kembali memakan bentonya. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Akeno, yang entah kenapa mempunyai blush di pipinya dan senyuman senang, "Dimana kau membelinya Akeno?" Lanjutnya.

Dan hanya dengan itu, senyuman bahagia Akeno langsung berubah menjadi senyuman gerogi, dan sebuah blush terlihat di kedua pipinya. Akeno yang ini beda sekali daripada Akeno yang biasanya sangat percaya diri dan manis.

Naruto, melihat perubahan aura dari Akeno, melihat kearah Akeno dengan khawatir, "Um… Ada apa, Akeno?" Tanyanya.

Akeno hanya tersenyum gerogi, "A-ah… i-itu… itu adalah buatanku sendiri, bentonya." Jawab Akeno dengan malu-malu.

Naruto, mendengar ini, langsung terselak, dan kemudian membatuk. Ia kemudian kembali melihat kearah Akeno, "Um, apa kau bilang?" Tanyanya.

Aura Akeno kemudian berubah menjadi gelap, dan ia terlihat mempunyai senyuman manis, terlalu manis menurut Naruto, "Itu adalah buatanku. Ada masalah, Naruto-kun?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat manis.

Hanya dengan itu, Naruto Namikaze, Seorang Devil dan pemegang energi Chakra, jenius yang menginventasi Hiraishin dan satu-satunya High-class Devil dalam Peerage Rias selain Rias sendiri, menjadi gerogi, "A-ah, Akeno, um…. Aku sudah kenyang. Bagaimana kalau kita ke klub?" Naruto menyarankan dengan gerogi.

Akeno masih tersenyum manis, dan menangkap tangan Naruto yang tadinya sedang ingin berdiri dari meja mereka, menjadi kembali duduk sambil menelan ludahnya dengan gerogi.

Akeno kemudian memberi Naruto glare, walaupun senyuman manisnya masih ada disini, "Kau tetap tinggal disini, dan habiskan makanannya, Namikaze Naruto." Perintah Akeno dengan stern.

Naruto hanya jaw-drop, ia kemudian melihat Akeno dengan gila, "Akeno, aku masih trauma dengan masakanmu. Apa kau tidak ingat terakhir kalinya kau ingin memberiku bento saat kita hanya berumur 5 tahun?"

Akeno, walaupun di situasi seperti ini, masih sempat untuk blushing karena malu. Ia kemudian memberi Naruto glare, "Itu waktu kita berdua hanya 4 tahun! Lagipula, mana aku tahu kalau berasnya saat itu harus dimasak dulu untuk menjadi nasi." Protes Akeno.

Naruto memandang Akeno dengan deadpan, "Ya, tentu saja. Jangan lupa kau juga menaruh daging ikan yang masih mentah ke dalam bentonya, dan memaksaku untuk memakannya." Balas Naruto lagi.

Akeno kembali blushing, "Saat itu aku masih 5 tahun! Aku belum tahu apa yang namanya masak." Akeno kembali protes, berusaha memenangkan argumennya.

Naruto memutarkan bola matanya, "Yep. Anak 5 tahun yang tidak tahu memasak. Dan orang dewasa tidak tahu apa yang namanya sex," Naruto kembali membalas dengan sarkastik.

Akeno hanya melipatkan tangannya di dada, dan dengan huff, memalingkan wajahnya, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau memakannya?" Akeno membalas. Sebuah senyuman kemenangan terlihat di wajahnya.

Naruto melebarkan matanya. Ia membuka mulutnya, tetapi tidak ada yang keluar, dan hanya menutup mulutnya lagi. Ia membukanya lagi, masih tidak ada kata yang keluar, dan menutupnya lagi. Dengan blush di pipinya karena malu, Naruto memlaingkan wajahnya karena malu. Sungguh, kau tidak akan pernah menang argumen melawan seorang perempuan.

Naruto melihat kearah Akeno lagi, dan melihat, bento yang tadi sudah ada di tangan Akeno dan Akeno mencondongkan bento itu ke Naruto.

Dengan huff, Naruto mengatakan, "Aku masih tidak akan memakannya. Aku masih trauma. Apa kau tidak ingat setelah memakan makanan itu aku berada di rumah sakit selama 2 hari karena sakit perut?"

Akeno hanya memutarkan bola matanya jengkel, "Kau terlalu childish, Naruto-kun. Makan atau kupaksa?" Akeno mengancam. Melihat Naruto masih diam, Akeno kemudian mencubit tangan Naruto, membuat Naruto mengerang sakit dan berteriak 'Aw!', tepat disaat mulutnya terbuka, Akeno memasukan sesumpit bento ke mulut Naruto.

Melihat bahwa ia ditipu oleh Akeno, Naruto hanya memberinya glare, sementara mengunyah bentonya, berharap bahwa ia tidak harus ke rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari kemudian. Naruto mengunyahnya saja, dan ketika sudah menelannya, Naruto hanya blushing malu karena bentonya memang benar, enak.

Akeno, melihat wajah malu Naruto, tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto. Dengan senyuman manis, Akeno menggoda, "Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku akui, bahwa itu sangat enak…" Gumam Naruto. Suara Naruto sangat kecil, dan lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

Akeno, hanya karena peningkatan pendengarannya karena ia adalah iblis, bisa mendengarnya. Dengan senyuman puas, Akeno kembali mengambil sesumpit bento dan menyondongkannya ke mulut Naruto. Naruto hanya menyerah, dan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Akeno menyuapinya.

Selama jam makan siang, mereka menghabiskan waktunya dengan menyuapi satu sama lain. Tidak mengetahui mereka mendapatkan pandangan kagum dari murid setempat yang terpesona karena momen romantis mereka.

* * *

Sehabis makan siang, mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di Klub. Sesampainya disana, disana ada semuanya. Terlihat sekali mereka juga habis makan siang. Langsung saja, Rias menawari Akeno bermain catur, sementara Naruto duduk di sofa di samping Kiba dan Koneko.

Tidak beberapa menit kemudian, ia dan Yūto kini sedang mendiskusikan tentang pedang dan kendo, sekaligus berdebat tentang Turnament Kendo Nasional yang baru saja berakhir beberapa hari ini. Turnamen itu dimenangi oleh seseorang bernama Masaka Kyuudo. Mereka berdua berdebat tentang kendo, memberitahu kesalahan di pemain favorit lawan argumen mereka, dan kadang Koneko menambahkan perkataan mereka sedikit sambil memakan permen lolipopnya.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, Namikaze-senpai, bahwa kuda-kuda Shinzuku sangat perfek. Bagaimana Masaka bisa menang, kita tidak tahu." Ucap Yūto, yang kini sedang menatap Naruto, sebuah tantangan terlihat di wajahnya.

"Ah," Naruto memulai, "Tetapi kau lupa, Yūto-san, bahwa Shinzuku lebih mengandalkan strategi hit and run sementara Masaka adalah tipe yang ofensif dan cepat. Walaupun kuda-kuda Shinzuku kuat, lama-lama strategi defensifnya akan dioverpower oleh Kyuudo." Naruto membalas argumennya.

Yūto memberi Naruto glare candaan, dan mengakui bahwa ia kalah. Merekapun langsung berganti topik percakapan tentang olahraga yang lain, seperti sepakbola, atau basket, dan kadang Koneko juga memberi opininya, walaupun overral, mereka berdua yang sepertinya mendiskusikan itu.

Sementara itu, Rias, yang sudah menang melawan Akeno untuk keberapa kalinya dalam catur, memutuskan untuk merilekskan dirinya, dan berjalan kearah jendela yang terbuka untuk melihat pemandangan.

Ketika disana, ia baru menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di dekat rumah kosong dekat sekolah yang klub mereka tempati. Ia kemudian menangkap pandangan Hyoudou Issei, dan ia hanya menaikan alisnya. Tempat ini sudah diberi barrir agar tidak ada yang melihat seseorang disini, kecuali orang yang mempunyai magic yang lumayan besar. Sungguh, mereka tidak ingin tempat klub mereka dikelilingi oleh papparazi fangirl dan fanboy.

Walaupun Issei mempunyai Sacred Gear, Sacred Gear Issei masih belum terlatih, dan tetap akan membuat Issei tidak melihatnya. Ia hanya bisa mengasumsikan, bahwa Sacred Gear Issei memang sangat kuat, untuk bisa membuat Issei menembus barrir itu. Ia kini mulai merekonsiderasikan perkataan Akeno bahwa Issei mempunyai Sacred Gear.

Mengabaikan Issei dan kembali duduk di sofa, Rias baru menyadari sesuatu, "Ah, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatnya." Gumam Rias, tetapi masih terdengar oleh seluruh penghuni ruangan.

Naruto, yang tadi masih mengobrol dengan asik bersama Yūto memberi Rias pandangan face-palmed. Ketika merasakan hawa Issei di bawah tadi, ia hanya mengasumsikan bahwa itu yang dilihat Rias, "Sungguh, kau baru pertama kali melihatnya, Ojou-sama? Selama ini, kau memberi kita misi untuk mengawasi Hyoudou Issei dan mendengar komplain seluruh orang tentang Hyoudou-san, tetapi kau tidak tahu orangnya sama sekali?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit jengkel.

Rias hanya tersenyum malu, dan rona merah terlihat di kedua pipinya sementara Yūto, Koneko dan Akeno memandang Rias dengan face-palmed.

Rias kemudian menggagapm sedikit, "Hey! Bagaimana bisa aku tahu?" Serunya, mencoba melindungi dirinya.

Naruto memutarkan bola matanya, "Um, mungkin karena dia satu sekolah kita dan reputasinya terkenal oleh seluruh wanita?" Jawab Naruto dengan sarkastik biasanya.

Rias memberi Naruto glare, "Aku hanya mendengar dari gossip. Aku tentu pernah mendengarnya, tetapi jika aku pernah mendengarnya, belum tentu aku pernah melihatnya." Jawabnya lagi.

Naruto hanya menyeringai kearah Rias, "Tentuuuu." Ucapnya dengan nada godaan, membuat Rias cemberut.

Menyadari bahwa besok adalah waktu kencan Issei, Rias membatuk untuk memberi perhatian seluruh peeragenya. Ketika ia sudah mendapatkan perhatian semuanya, ia kemudian mengumumkan, "Baiklah. Besok adalah waktu Hyodou-san kencan dan dimana Fallen Angels akan memulai gerakan mereka. Kita harus mengawasi ini. Ada yang ingin mengawasi Hyoudou-san?" Tanya Rias.

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya. Rias melihat kearah Naruto, dan menaikan alisnya, "Apa kau yakin?" Tanyanya.

Naruto hanya memberi Rias face-palmed. "Sejujurnya, aku mengangkat tanganku karena aku ingin meminta izin untuk…. Meminta hari libur minggu depan. Aku mempunyai urusan di Dunia Bawah." Jelas Naruto, mendapat pandangan sweatdrop dari seluruh anggota klub.

Rias juga sweatdrop, "Apa itu berhubungan dengan Beelzebub-sama?" Tanya Rias balik.

Naruto menaikan alis matanya, "Darimana kau tahu?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit kaget.

Rias memutarkan bola matanya, "Karena Beelzebub-sama sudah memberitahukannya kemarin." Jelasnya.

Naruto memandang Rias dengan ekspresi blank. Ia kemudian menutup mulutnya, dan tetap diam saja. Rias hanya tersenyum. Rias kemudian membatuk, mendapatkan perhatian dari seluruh anggota, "Jadi, ada yang ingin mengawasi Issei-kun?" Tanyanya lagi.

Koneko menaikan tangannya. Ketika melihat ekspresi bingung dari yang lain, ia menjelaskan, "Kenapa tidak membiarkannya mati?" Ucapnya blunt dengan nada dan ekspresi monoton.

Semuanya sweatdrop. Yūto menggaruk lehernya dan menatap Koneko dengan sweatdrop, "Ah, Koneko-chan… apa itu tidak terlalu.. um, kasar?"

"Itu rencana yang bagus, menurutku." Naruto menambahkan. Wajahnya kini kembali kepada ekspresi impasif seperti biasa, "Intinya adalah, apa tujuan kita untuk Hyoudou Issei. Apa kita akan mengubahnya menjadi iblis, atau hanya mempreventasikannya untuk mengambil sisi dengan salah satu musuh iblis. Walaupun kau menyuruh kita untuk mengawasinya, Ojou-sama, kau masih belum jelas tentang apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan Hyoudou Issei-san." Jelasnya.

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto, semuanya melihat kearah Rias. Mengekspektasi sebuah jawaban dari King mereka. Tetapi yang mereka dapat hanyalah wajah sedih dan frustasi.

Naruto, seperti tahu apa yang dipikiran Rias, menghela nafasnya, "Ojou-sama, aku tau kau… membutuhkan seseorang yang lebih kuat, untuk menghadapi orang _itu. _Tetapi, apa kau yakin dengan keputusan ini? Ini adalah sebuah taruhan. Jika taruhan ini gagal, kau tahu konsekuensinya." Ucap Naruto. Seluruh anggota, seperti seolah mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Naruto, mengangguk setuju.

Rias membuang nafasnya dengan frustasi, "Aku tahu, Naruto-kun. Ini adalah sebuah taruhan, tetapi aku harus mengambilnya. Issei-san harus menjadi iblis untukku." Jawabnya.

Akeno yang tadi diam, memutuskan untuk berbicara, "Apa kau yakin, Buchou? Jika ternyata Issei-san tidak mempunyai Sacred Gear yang kuat sama sekali, kita tidak akan mempunyai harapan untuk menang melawan dia di rating game. Jika ada Naruto, mungkin kita bisa mengalahkannya, tetapi kau tahu sendiri, Naruto tidak akan bisa ikut."

Rias menghela nafasnya lagi, "Aku tahu, Akeno. Aku tahu." Jawabnya. Ia kemudian melihat keseluruh anggota klub, "Baiklah, meeting dibubarkan." Perintahnya. Yūto dan Koneko langsung saja keluar, sementara Akeno dan Naruto masih di dalam bersama Rias.

Naruto melihat kearah jam tangannya, melihat bahwa waktu makan siang sudah habis dan kini sudah saatnya untuk kembali ke kelas. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Rias dan Akeno, "Ini saatnya untuk kita pergi ke kelas, Akeno, Rias-sama."

Rias dan Akeno mengangguk. Mereka kemudian keluar dari ruangan klub mereka, dan menuju ke kelas. Selama di perjalanan ke sana, hanya Akeno dan Rias yang mengobrol, sementara Naruto tetap membuat wajahnya impasif seperti biasa, dan memerhatikan mereka berdua dengan senyuman kecil.

Entah kenapa, Naruto selalu tersenyum ketika melihat Akeno tersenyum dengan damai. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin menurutnya, itu mengingatkan dirinya lagi saat mereka masih kecil. Saat mereka berdua hanyalah dua anak innocent biasa.

Memikirkan itu, membuat Naruto kembali berpikir. Bagaimana jadinya jika ia dan Akeno hanyalah manusia biasa, dan tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan dunia supernatural? Mereka tetap hanya akan menjadi tetangga. Pergi ke sekolah bersama. Dan kemudian ke universitas yang sama. Menjalin hubungan romantis, dan menikah. Mempunyai anak. Mungkin satu atau dua.

Naruto kemudian berhenti di pikirannya. Ia tidak pernah sama sekali memikirkan Akeno dengan romantis! Apalagi tentang pernikahan dengan Akeno. Itu terdengar seperti… aneh, tetapi nyaman. Narutopun menghela nafasnya. Apa ia jatuh cinta dengan Akeno? Mungkin saja. Pertanyaan itu selalu datang ke Naruto. Walaupun begitu, Naruto tidak ingin Akeno mencintainya balik.

Akeno butuh seseorang yang lebih baik daripada dirinya. Dan lagipula, ia hanyalah teman masa kecil Akeno dan sahabatnya. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Dan ia tidak ingin apapun yang lebih dari ini. Dengan keputusan itu, Naruto mengangguk, walaupun ada sebuah perasaan tidak enak di dalam dirinya ketika ia mengucapkan itu.

"Naruto-kun?"

Suara Akeno kembali membuatnya ke realitas. Ia melihat ke sampingnya, dan melihat Akeno dan Rias memandangnya dengan khawatir sekaligus penasaran.

"Hmm?" Balasnya sambil menaikan alisnya.

Akeno memiringkan wajahnya, pertanda ia bingung. "Kau terlihat seperti kehilangan dirimu di duniamu sendiri. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya.

Naruto melihat ke arah Akeno, dan sedikit blushing. Itu sedikit awkward menurut Naruto ketika seseorang yang berada di pikirannya, menanyakan padanya apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sesuatu yang tidak penting." Jawabnya, dan mereka bertiga kembali berjalan.

Jawaban Naruto terlihat sekali tidak memuaskan Akeno, karena seringaian godaan terukir di mulutnya, "Ara, ara, apa Naruto-kun memikirkan aku?" Godanya.

Naruto melihat kearah Akeno, "Yap." Jawabnya simpel. Jawaban itu jelas sekali mengagetkan Rias dan Akeno, karena mereka berdua mempunyai ekspresi kaget, walaupun Akeno juga blushing. "Memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk tidak membuatmu menyelinap ke kamarku. Setiap malam." Lanjutnya.

Jawaban Naruto membuat Rias terkekeh dan Akeno cemberut. Akeno kemudian kembali mendapatkan seringaian godaan lagi di wajahnya, "Ara, ara… tidak usah malu, Naruto-kun. Kita berdua tahu kau menikmatinya." Goda Akeno, memberi Naruto kedipan.

Naruto blushing terang-terangan. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia berjalan lebih cepat daripada Akeno dan Rias, meninggalkan dua wanita itu untuk terkekeh bersama satu sama lain.

Ketika Naruto sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Rias melihat kearah Akeno dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja padanya, Akeno?" Tanya Rias dengan serius.

Akeno melihat kearah Rias dengan senyuman paksa, "Apa maksudmu, Buchou?" Tanyanya balik, walaupun mereka berdua tahu apa yang dimaksud Rias.

Rias menghela nafasnya, "Kau tahu maksudku, Akeno." Balas Rias, "Perasaanmu pada Naruto-kun. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padanya?" Tanyanya lagi.

Akeno membuang nafasnya. Senyuman sedih terukir di wajahnya, "Mengenal Naruto-kun, walaupun aku mengatakan padanya, ia akan melihat kearahku dan tersenyum. Ia kemudian akan mencium keningku dan membisikan bahwa dirinya tidak pantas untuk orang sepertiku." Jawab Akeno. "Sifat rendah hatinya adalah sifat yang paling aku sukai, tetapi kadang, sifat itu juga yang paling aku benci." Lanjutnya.

Rias hanya diam saja. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka berjalan kearah kelas dengan keheningan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya adalah waktu dimana kencan Issei berada. Mereka semua setuju bahwa familiar Rias yang akan mengawasi Issei, sementara mereka menjaga dari jarak jauh. Anggota Klub Penelitian Makhluk Gaib kini ada di ruangan klub mereka walaupun ini hari Minggu, dan secara tekhnikal, adalah hari libur.

Sementara Naruto, hari minggu ini, ia dipilih oleh guru olahraga Kuoh untuk menjadi asistennya untuk ekstakurikuler senam pagi untuk para kelas 1. Laki-laki kelas 3 yang paling fit di olahraga akan dipilih oleh guru olahraga Kuoh untuk menjadi asistennya.

Sayang sekali, hari ini adalah urutan Naruto, jadi dari pagi sampai jam 11, Naruto harus berada di sekolah. Setelah selesai itu, Naruto juga biasanya sparring atau latihan. Ia latihan dalam Ninjutsu dan Magic. Tentunya, sebagai pengguna chakra setelah beribu-ribu tahun, Naruto harus membuat ninjutsu untuk dirinya sendiri, karena tidak ditemukan catatan ninjutsu yang dipakai oleh pengguna sebelumnya.

Ketika sudah selesai sparring, biasanya di hari minggu, ia berjalan-jalan keliling Kuoh atau menonton bioskop dengan Akeno, atau hanya menyendirikan dirinya sendiri. Untuk hari ini, Naruto lebih memilih menyendiri karena ketika ia sudah membuat janji bahwa ia tidak ingin Akeno jatuh cinta padanya, ia terlalu sakit untuk melihat Akeno.

Karena itu, kalian melihat Naruto mengawasi kencan Issei dari jauh. Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, sang Ksatria atau Kuda dari Rias ini memilih untuk mengawasi Issei. Naruto hanya ingin berjaga-jaga bila ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan familiar Rias.

Ia tahu, Rias akan membiarkan Issei mati, dan kemudian menghidupkannya kembali menjadi iblis. Menurut Naruto, itu seperti memaksa Issei menjadi iblis. Issei tidak diberi pilihan, apakah ia ingin menjadi iblis atau tidak.

Walaupun Naruto menghormati Rias, kadang ia tidak suka metode Rias. Karena itu, ia ingin Issei selamat, dan nanti diberi pilihan apakah ia ingin menjadi iblis atau tidak. Jika Issei tidak mau, mereka bisa membuat persetujuan untuk membantu Rias, atau tidak, tidak menyerang iblis kecuali dalam bahaya.

Naruto kembali meneliti Issei dan Fallen Angel yang mengakui bernama Yuuma. Mereka kini sedang berada di sebuah taman. Naruto tidak mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi Yuuma mengeluarkan Killing Intent yang sangat banyak. Naruto cukup kaget bahwa Issei tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

Tepat disaat Yuuma berubah menjadi Fallen Angel, Naruto memulai gerakannya. Ia melempar kunai Hiraishin-nya ke araha mereka. Dalam cahaya kuning, ia menghilang dalam kecepatan cahaya.

Muncul lagi, ia sempat mendorong Issei untuk menghindari tombak cahaya yang dilemparkan sang Fallen Angel, tetapi gerakan itu membuat kaki Naruto tertusuk tombak itu. Naruto mendesis kesakitan ketika merasakan energi cahaya menusuk darahnya.

"Namikaze-senpai?!" Teriak Issei dengan kaget.

Sementara sang Fallen Angel yang berada di langit menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat Naruto, "Aku tidak merasakanmu sama sekali, iblis. Siapa sebenarnya kau?" Tanyanya.

Naruto mencabut tombak cahaya yang menusuk kakinya, walaupun itu membuat tangannya sakit. Naruto tetap membuat wajahnya impasih ketika ia melihat keatas dan menatap mata sang Fallen Angel.

"Fallen Angel. Apa kau tahu bahwa daerah ini adalah teritori Gremory? Apa kau tahu apa akibatnya jika kau memviolasi persetujuan yang sudah dibuat oleh tiga fraksi?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tenang.

Yuuma menggertakan giginya dengan marah, "Jadi kau adalah budak dari Gremory?" Tanyanya dengan marah, sekaligus mencoba membuat Naruto marah dengan kata budak.

Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya, "Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak." Hanya dengan itu, ia melempar kunai Hiraishinnya dengan cepat ke kepala Yuuma.

Yuuma melebarkan matanya, dan disaat terakhir, ia bisa memiringkan wajahnya untuk menghindari kunai itu. Yuuma menyeringai, ia kembali ingin mengejek Naruto ketika matanya melebar ketika ia merasakan luka panjang di punggungnya, membuat ia berteriak kesakitan.

Yuuma kemudian terbang keatas lagi, dan membalikan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang melukainya. Ia hanya melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Naruto, yang sekarang sudah berada di bawah lagi. Yuuma melebarkan matanya.

'_Ba-bagaimana bisa? Tidak ada iblis__―__ tidak, tidak ada iblis, malaikat, ataupun Fallen Angel yang mempunyai kecepatan seperti itu!' _Pikir Yuuma ketakutan. Percaya dirinya tadi sudah menghilang, dan ekspresi takut terlihat di wajahnya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia terbang, dan menghilang dalam kegelapan.

Naruto hanya disana, melihat kearah tempat dimana Yuuma tadi. Satu tangannya berada di sakunya, semntara satunya lagi memegang sebuah kunai berkepala tiga. Ia kemudian menatap kearah Issei yang menatap ini dengan ekspresi shock sekaligus bingung.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Issei. "Hyoudou-san," Panggil Naruto.

Issei, yang sudah sembuh dari shocknya, menatap kearah Naruto dengan takut, "Na-Namikaze-senpai! A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi takut sekaligus bingung.

Naruto hanya diam, dan membuat sebuah gestur untuk Issei untuk menghampirinya. Issei menghampiri Naruto, setelah sudah dekat, Naruto meninju perutnya dengan sangat kuat, membuat Issei pingsan. Naruto menghel nafasnya. Ia kemudian mengangkat Issei, dan menggendongnya dengan Bridal Style.

Memberikan satu pandangan terakhir pada familiar Rias, ia kemudian menghilang dalam cahaya kuning.

* * *

**-Occult Research Club-**

Di ruangan utama Klub Penelitian Makhluk Gaib, kalian bisa melihat aktivitas biasanya. Akeno dan Rias yang sedang bermain catur, walaupun Rias dan Akeno terlihat sekali pikiran mereka berdua tidak pada catur yang mereka mainkan.

Koneko sedang memakan coklat, walaupun kadang, ia mengobrol beberapa konversasi dengan Yūto. Yūto adalah orang yang dekat dengan Koneko di Klub ini, selain Naruto, tentu saja. Ia dan Naruto mempunyai banyak sifat yang sama, jadi tidak heran jika mereka berdua akrab. Lagipula, coklat buatan Naruto selalu enak.

Memikirkan Naruto, Koneko langsung mengingat sesuatu, "Apa ada yang melihat Namikaze-senpai?" Tanyanya di tengah keheningan. Ia mendapatkan perhatian dari semua anggota klub. Koneko kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku tidak melihat Namikaze-senpai sejak tadi pagi." Jelasnya.

Mendengar itu, Rias kemudian melihat kearah Akeno, "Apa kau tahu dia dimana, Akeno?" Tanya Rias, "Kau biasanya selalu bersamanya setiap hari minggu. Apa kau tahu dia kemana?" Tanyanya lagi.

Rias cukup kaget ketika Akeno hanya menggeleng. Sama sekali tidak ada senyuman godaan, atau ekspresi gentle. Hanya ada ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya. Ini membuat Rias juga khawatir dimana keberadaan Naruto.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu keberadaan Naruto-kun, Buchou. Maaf." Jawabnya. Nada khawatir terdengar dari perkataannya, membuat seluruh penghuni Klub menjadi khawatir juga akan keberadaan Naruto.

Sebelum mereka bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, cahaya kuning muncul di tengah-tengah klub, yang kemudian memunculkan figur Naruto dengan Issei yang berada di gendongannya.

Melihat Naruto, Akeno langsung saja tersenyum besar, "Naruto-kun!" Serunya, "Kemana saja kau?" Tanyanya dengan instan. Ketika ia melihat Issei di gendongannya, Akeno langsung mempunyai ekspresi 'jelaskan'. Ekspresi yang juga dicerminkan oleh Rias.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, dan kemudian membaringkan Issei di sofa, membuat Yūto dan Koneko harus berdiri. Ia kemudian menghadapkan dirinya ke anggota Klub yang lain.

Naruto kemudian menunduk, "Maafkan aku, Ojou-sama, untuk melanggar perintahmu. Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan keliling Kuoh, dan kemudian aku bertemu dengan Hyoudou-san dan Fallen Angels. Fallen Angels itu terlihat seperti ingin membunuh Hyoudou-san, jadi aku mengintervensinya. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Ojou-sama." Ucapnya.

Rias menghela nafasnya dan memijat keningnya, "Aku maafkan, Naruto-kun." Ucap Rias. Ia kemudian melihat kearah tubuh Issei, "Apa dia terluka?" Tanyanya lagi.

Naruto menaikan alisnya, tetapi tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. "Setahuku tidak. Aku mengintervensinya di waktu yang tepat." Jawabnya.

Rias mengangguk, tetapi Akeno dan Koneko melihat sebuah luka di kaki Naruto, membuat mata mereka melebar.

"Kau terluka, Namikaze-senpai/Naruto-kun." Ucap Koneko dan Akeno bersamaan. Ketika menyadari itu, mereka melihat kearah satu sama lain, dan entah kenapa memberi glare kepada satu sama lain.

Naruto menaikan alisnya ketika melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berpikir bahwa itu tingkah laku semua wanita. Menyadari apa yang mereka katakan, Ia melihat ke arah kakinya tadi yang sempat tertusuk tombak cahaya.

"Ah," Naruto baru menyadari ia belum sempat menutup pendarahan yang keluar dari kakinya. Ia langsung saja mengeluarkan perban dan mengikatnya di tempat lukanya, "Aku sempat… tidak siaga." Ucapnya, agak malu.

Semuanya, Yūto dan Rias sweatdrop, sementara Akeno dan Koneko makin khawatir dengan Naruto. Akeno langsung saja pergi ke tempat dimana P3K berada, sementara Koneko hanya menunggu, tetapi terlihat sekali ia juga khawatir dengan Naruto.

Naruto seperti tidak menyadari kekhawatiran mereka berdua, karena ia kini sedang menatap Issei dengan tajam, _'Sacred Gear miliknya… Aku merasakannya…. Jadi dia memang mempunyai Sacred Gear Longinus.' _Pikirnya. _'Entah kenapa, aku merasakan, keberadaan dia akan menjadikan hidupku semakin merepotkan….'_

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffhanger disaat yang ga tepat, haha. Sekalian untuk menjawab banyak review yang tidak bisa aku bales lewat PM, tidak, Naruto tidak punya Sacred Gear. Naruto hanya punya chakra. Aku sempet pengen Naruto punya Rinnegan, tapi kayanya itu kelihatan kaya Naruto kuat banget jadinya. Walaupun aku suka God-like Naruto, bakal agak bosen kalo Naruto selalu bertarung tanpa usaha.

Oh, disini, Koneko gak tau energi yang Naruto punya adalah chakra, chakra yang sama seperti yang dia pake, walaupun sedikit beda. Koneko tahu Naruto punyau sesuatu yang spesial, tapi dia Cuma mengasumsikan kalo itu adalah Sacred Gear atau apalah.

Dan well, aku sudah memperlihatkan moment Naruto/Akeno. Semoga terlihat romantis, soalnya aku sedikit payah dalam romance.

Ohya, disini aku membuat sifat Naruto seperti Grayfia sedikit.

Di chapter selanjutnya, aku merencanakan untuk Sona dan Tsubaki muncul, dan memperlihatkan ketertarikan mereka pada Naruto, tetapi aku masih gatau jadi apa engga. Chapter depan akan sedikit lama, karena akhir-akhir ini aku lagi sibuk.

Sayonara!


	3. Chp II: Memories From The Past

To Protect

Chapter 3 ― Memories From The Past

* * *

Ketika Issei bangun, hal yang pertama kali ia rasakan adalah, betapa gelapnya ruangan ini. Ruangan ini hanya punya sumber cahaya yang meredam. Issei menduga bahwa sumber cahaya itu lilin. Ia kemudian melebarkan matanya.

'_Tunggu… aku dimana?' _Tanyanya dalam pikirannya. Ia kemudian bangun dari sofa dimana ia ditidurkan dan melihat ke sekeliling.

Matanya melebar, dan kemudian digantikan oleh ekspresi mesum ketika ia melihat sekelilingnya. Di sofa di depannya, ada dua perempuan yang tidur menyender satu sama lain. Mereka adalah Himejima Akeno dan Toujou Koneko.

Bukan hanya karena Issei bisa melihat dua wanita paling cantik dan lucu di Kuoh, tetapi, karena posisi mereka, Issei bisa melihat jelas sekali warna celana dalam mereka. Akeno memakai celana dalam orange, sementara Koneko memakai celana dalam abu-abu polkadot kuning.

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan nosebleed ketika ia melihat Rias Gremory, wanita tercantik di Kuoh, duduk di sebuah kursi di samping sofanya. Rias memakai rok sekolah yang tidak sama sekali membantunya untuk menutup celana dalam warna merahnya dari pandangan orang.

'_A-apa ini adalah surga? Kalau iya, aku berterimakasih untuk Irina karena selalu memaksaku untuk berdo'a dengan tuhan.' _Pikir Issei. Sebuah fantasy mesum yang berhubungan dengan adegan yuri dan ketiga wanita ini mulai dimainkan di pikiran Issei, membuat Issei nosebleed.

Ia kemudian merasakan sebuah tangan menjitak kepalanya dengan keras, membuat ia berteriak 'Aw!' dan melihat ke berlakangnya untuk melihat siapa yang menjitaknya.

Namikaze Naruto, musuh seluruh lelaki di Kuoh ada disana. _'Dia! Kenapa dia ada di surgaku?!' _Teriak Issei frustasi dalam pikirannya dan memberi Naruto glare.

"Aku tidak suka ekspresimu. Jangan melihat Ojou-sama dengan ekspresi seperti itu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada monoton.

Ia tetap memberi glare pada Naruto. Sebelum ia bisa bertanya kenapa ia ada disana, ia mendengar kekehan. Ia kemudian menengok kearah suara tawa itu. Akeno sepertinya terbangun karena teriakan Issei tadi.

"Ara, ara… Baru beberapa detik, dan kalian sudah bertengkar…" Gumam Akeno sambil menggeleng.

Karena sedikit keributan yang mereka buat, mereka juga membangunkan Rias dan Koneko. Rias melihat kearah Issei dan membuang nafasnya lega.

"Baiklah, akhirnya kau sudah bangun." Ucap Rias dengan capai. Ia melihat kearah jam dinding, dan cemberut ketika melihat bahwa ini tepat jam 12 malam. Rias kemudian menengok kearah Naruto, "Naruto-kun, bisa kau mengambil Kiba ke sini?" Tanyanya.

Naruto tidak merespon, dan hanya membungkukan tubuhnya. Ia kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu untuk memanggil Kiba.

Rias membatuk, untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari seluruh penghuni di ruangan. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Issei yang melihat ini semua dengan ekspresi bingung. Rias hanya menghela nafasnya. Ini akan sangat menyusahkan ketika ia harus menjelaskan seluruhnya tentang suatu supernatural, event yang dianggap manusia sebagai mitos kepada Issei. Ditambah lagi, untuk meyakinkan Issei untuk menjadi member peeragenya.

"Um….. apa sebenarnya terjadi disini?" Tanya Issei yang sangat kebingungan.

Mereka harus berhenti dulu ketika mendengar pintu terbuka lagi, memperlihatkan Naruto dan Kiba yang masuk. Mereka kemudian berdiri samping sofa yang Issei duduki. Rias berada di depan mejanya seperti biasa, dan Akeno dan Koneko kini berada di sofa di hadapan Issei.

"Baiklah, Issei― apa aku boleh memanggilmu Issei?" Tidak menunggu jawaban, Rias melanjutkan, "Apa hal terakhir yang kau ingat?" Tanyanya dengan serius.

Issei mencoba berpikir-pikir hal terakhir yang ia ingat. Kemarin ia berada di rumah… dan kemudian bersiap-siap untuk pergi dan kemudian…. Matanya kemudian melebar. Yuuma-chan! Yuuma-chan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang bersayap, dan kemudian melemparkannya tombak yang seperti terbuat dari cahaya. Namikaze-senpai kemudian datang, berkata sesuatu tentang fraksi dan teritori, dan kemudian mengalahkan Yuuma-chan!

'_Apa…. Apa itu benar-benar terjadi? Atau itu hanyalah mimpi?' _Tanya Issei di dalam pikirannya. Ia kini sudah tidak bisa membedakan lagi mana yang mimpi, mana yang kenyataan. Dan tanpa sadar, kepala Issei kini menatap kearah Naruto yang menyelamatkannya, dengan ekspresi takut, bingung, sekaligus respek.

Rias mengangguk ketika melihat Issei menghadap kearah Naruto, "Sepertinya kau sudah mengingatnya." Ucapnya. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Naruto, "Naruto-kun, bisa tolong jelaskan?" Pinta Rias. Sungguh, ia sudah terlalu capai hari ini.

Naruto mengangguk, dan melangkah maju sedikit. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Issei, "Untuk mempersingkatnya, Yuuma Amano, teman kencanmu, adalah seorang Fallen Angel." Jelas Naruto. Ketika melihat pandangan bingung Issei, ia menjelaskannya, "Kau melihatnya bukan? Sayap hitam yang ia punya? Itu adalah simbol dari Fallen Angels. Fallen Angels adalah malaikat yang jatuh dari surga. Mereka jatuh dari surga karena mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diperbolehkan untuk malaikat." Lanjutnya. Ia melihat kearah Issei lagi, "Apa kau mengikutiku sejauh ini?" Tanyanyanya.

Issei hanya tersenyum malu dan menggarukan lehernya, "Um… aku tak tahu bagaimana kalian bisa tahu mimpiku… tetapi… sungguh? Malaikat yang jatuh? Apa aku dijahili?" Tanyanya, mencoba bercanda. Ketika ia melihat semua wajah serius, dan wajah Naruto yang mencerminkan 'apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?' Issei memilih untuk diam.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Ia kemudian menunjukan luka yang ada di kakinya, yang sudah diperban, terimakasih untuk Akeno. Mata Issei melebar ketika melihat luka di kaki Naruto. Tempat luka itu sama persis di tempat luka yang Naruto terima di mimpi Issei! Apa itu benar-benar terjadi?

"Aku akan melewati bagian sejarah, dan langsung akan menjelaskanmu kenapa Yuuma Amano membunuhmu. Kau mempunyai sesuatu bernama Sacred Gear." Ucap Naruto, melihat kearah Issei dengan inten.

"Hey! Tunggu! Sebelum itu dulu…. Apa.. apa kau mempunyai bukti? Agar aku bisa memastikan bahwa aku memang tidak benar-benar bermimpi?" Tanya Issei. Walaupun di hatinya ia sudah mempercayai ini, pikiran logicalnya masih belum. Seperti orang-orang lainnya, ia membutuhkan bukti.

Ruangan itu menjadi hening. Selama beberapa detik, tidak ada yang berbicara. Ketika Issei sudah akan mengira bahwa ia tidak akan mendapatkan bukti, Naruto kembali berbicara.

"Very well." Ucapnya. Ia kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya. Dari kantungnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah… pedang? Pedang pendek? Kalau tidak salah, itu namanya kunai dari apa yang Issei ingat dari manga ninja. Bedanya kunai itu dengan kunai lain adalah, kunai itu mempunyai kepala tiga. "Apa kau masih mengingat kunai ini?" Tanyanya dengan impasif seperti biasa.

Issei memang merasa familiar dengan kunai itu. Ia mencoba memikirkan di mana ia pernah melihat kunai itu. Matanya melebar ketika memornya kembali lagi. Kunai itu adalah, "Kunai yang kau pakai ketika melawan….." Kini Issei berhenti. Ia masih tidak yakin apa ia harus percaya atau tidak. "…..Yuuma-chan." Gumamnya disaat terakhir. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempercayai apa yang Naruto katakan.

Naruto mengangguk puas, walaupun itu tidak terlihat di wajah tanpa emosinya. "Ya." Jawab Naruto. "Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kau mempunyai Sacred Gear. Sebuah sesuatu yang dibuat Tuhan Bible," Disini, Naruto berhenti untuk menangani sakit kepalanya ketika menyebut nama tuhan, begitupun juga anggota peerage Rias yang lain. Issei hanya melihat ini dengan kebingan, "-kepada manusia yang spesial." Naruto menyelesaikan.

Issei mengangguk mengerti, "Jadi…. Di dalam diriku, aku mempunyai Sacred Gear itu kan? Itu alasan kenapa aku diincar?" Tanya Issei, menunjukan sisi seriusnya yang jarang dilihat oleh orang lain. "Kenapa… Maksudku, apa spesialnya Sacred Gear ini sampai-sampai… um, Yuuma-chan memutuskan untuk membunuhku?" Tanyanya lagi.

Naruto menghela nafasnya lagi, "Ada beberapa Sacred Gear yang ditakuti, ada yang tidak. Entah menurutmu kau beruntung atau tidak, kau mendapatkan Sacred Gear yang kuat. Sacred Gear yang membuatmu ditakuti oleh para Fallen Angels, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk membunuhmu." Jelas Naruto.

Issei terlihat kaget. Sungguh, jika kau adalah anak 16 tahun biasa dan kau dijelaskan hal seperti itu, kau pasti akan kaget. "Um… bisa kau jelaskan lebih jauh lagi? Jelaskan semuanya? Aku hanyalah anak SMA biasa… aku tak tahu bagaimana menghandalkan hal ini…" Ucapnya. Ia tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya lagi, "Ini sudah malam. Untuk penjelasan selanjutnya, mari kita tunggu besok." Ucap Naruto, "Untuk mempersingkatnya kami semua disini adalah…." Disaat ini, Naruto dan semua member peerage memunculkan sayap mereka, membuat Issei kaget. "Iblis." Naruto menyelesaikan.

Naruto tahu dipikiran Issei, pasti sudah ada suatu pikiran tentang iblis yang jahat. Narutopun berusaha menjelaskan, "Walaupun kami iblis, kami tidak apa yang disebutkan oleh kalian. Iblis, Malaikat, Fallen Angels, mereka semua sama seperti manusia. Ada yang baik, dan ada yang buruk." Jelas Naruto.

Issei seperti tenang sedikit, walaupun masih ada ekspresi takut di wajahnya. "Jadi… apa yang ingin kalian lakukan denganku? Kalian tidak akan memakanku, ya kan?" Tanyanya. Walaupun terdengar bercanda, itu juga terdengar seperti serius.

Rias menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan, Rias mengintervensi, "Kita ingin kau menjadi iblis." Ucap Rias dengan blunt. Ia sudah capek dengan semua ini, dan ingin semuanya selesai.

Mata Issei melebar ketika mendengar ini. Naruto menghela nafasnya atas cara blunt Rias. "Maksud Ojou-sama, kau, Issei, mempunyai Sacred Gear di dalam tubuhmu. Hanya mempunyai itu saja, itu akan membuat kau, keluargamu, dan orang-orang berhargamu dalam bahaya. Ditambah lagi, kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Ojou-sama menawarkanmu menjadi iblis, untuk kebaikanmu juga. Kita akan mencoba melatihmu mengendalikan Sacred Gear-mu dan membantumu lebih kuat." Jelas Naruto.

Issei seperti memikirkan semua perkataan Naruto. Ia mengkonsiderasi semua yang dikatakan Naruto. Ia memang sering merasakan sesuatu yang… aneh di dalam tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang hangat. Tetapi ia tidak tahu itu.

Issei kemudian melihat kearah Naruto dengan pandangan serius di wajahnya. "Bagaimana jika aku ingin menjadi iblis?" Tanya Issei dengan serius.

Kali ini, Akeno yang daritadi diam menjawab, "Kau akan menjadi member dari peerage Buchou, dan kau akan menjadi seperti sebuah… um, pembantu untuk Buchou." Jelas Akeno dengan senyuman gentle di wajahnya.

Mata Issei melebar, "A-aku menjadi pembantu? Apa aku akan menjadi budak?" Tanya Issei dengan suara panik.

Merasa tersinggung, Rias menjawab, "Tentu saja tidak, Issei. Keluarga Gremory selalu memperlakukan anggota peerage mereka seperti keluarga. Walaupun ada beberapa iblis yang memperlakukan anggota peerage mereka seperti budak, Keluarga Gremory tidak. Kau akan menjadi keluarga, sekaligus subordinatku." Jelas Rias dengan senyuman yang membuat Issei tenang sedikit.

Issei mengangguk. Ekspresi berpikir terlihat di wajahnya. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Naruto dengan determinasi di wajahnya, "Aku masih tidak tahu tentang segala macam soal Sacred Gear, Iblis, dan Fallen Angels ini…. Tetapi kalian terlihat sangat jujur… Dan juga, jika aku menjadi iblis, aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatan ini untuk melindungi keluargaku bukan? Kalau begitu… aku ingin menjadi iblis." Ucap Issei dengan penuh determinasi.

Perkataan itu membuat semua member peerage Rias, kecuali Naruto dan Koneko, tersenyum ketika melihat determinasi Issei. Naruto hanya mengangguk tidak perduli saja. Asalkan Ojou-sama dan Akeno bahagia dengan keputusan ini, opinininya tidak dibutuhkan sama sekali.

"Baiklah Issei-kun," Ucap Rias, membuat Issei menghadap kearahnya. "Apa kau bisa berbaring di sofa lagi?" Pintanya.

Issei terlihat bingung. Tetapi ia mengikutinya, dan mulai berbaring di sofa. Rias tersenyum. Ia berjalan kearah Issei, dan mengambil sisa Evil Pieces-nya yang masih tersisa.

Mata Rias dan seluruh Peerage-nya melebar ketika melihat nilai Issei adalah 8 Pion. Rias tersenyum. Mengambil 8 pionnya dan menaruh lagi sisanya, Rias kemudian menyalurkan sedikit magic ke-8 Pion yang ia pegang.

Dengan senyuman, ia berkata, "_I command thee, Hyoudou Issei, on my name Rias Gremory, become my servant and once more return thy soul to this land and become a devil!" _Serunya. Langsung saja, cahaya yang cerah menyelimuti Issei dan Rias. Ketika cahaya itu meredam, Issei terlihat tertidur.

Sementara itu, Naruto melihat semuanya dari samping. _'Dia bernilai 8 Pion. Hampir sama seperti Akeno yang bernilai 9 Pion, huh. Akeno bernilai 9 Pion karena Akeno mempunyai darah Fallen Angels, musuh dari Iblis. Karena itu juga ia bernilai 9 pion. Mungkin Akeno memang benar ketika ia bilang anak ini mempunyai salah satu dari Longinus… Ia mempunyai potensial yang banyak.' _Pikir Naruto.

* * *

Setelah fiasco dengan Issei selesai, Naruto langsung saja menuju ke apartmennya. Ia ingin sebuah tidur yang nyenyak setelah kejadian ini. Ditambah lagi, besok adalah hari sekolah dan ia tidak boleh telat. Mungkin ia bisa membatalkan jadwal sparringnya dengan Yūto besok karena ia terlalu capai.

Sudah disetujui bahwa Issei akan tidur sementara di ruangan klub, sementara Rias dan Yūto akan menunggu prosesi untuk menjadikan Issei menjadi iblis selesai. Merubah manusia yang masih hidup menjadi iblis lebih sulit daripada merubah makhluk yang sudah mati.

Jika dengan orang yang sudah mati, kita hanya memberi orang yang sudah mati itu nyawa mereka yang sudah dimodifikasi untuk menjadi iblis, sementara manusia yang masih hidup, mereka harus 'mematikan' sementara manusia itu, dan memodifikasi nyawa mereka menjadi iblis. Setidaknya, itulah yang dikatakan oleh Ajuka.

Prosesnya tidak akan terlalu lama. Hanya sekitar 10 menit. Setelah itu, Issei akan bangun dan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia menduga bahwa Issei akan diawasi Rias atau Kiba. Ia menduga bahwa Rias yang paling akan menjaga Issei.

Rias selalu protektif terhadap asset barunya. Seperti saat itu dimana Koneko pertama kali masuk ke peerage mereka. Koneko sangat pendiam. Lebih parah dari ini, dan terlihat seperti tidak mau berhubungan apapun dengan Rias, walaupun Rias adalah King-nya. Tetapi Rias selalu menjaga Koneko dari jauh.

"Kau sepertinya mempunyai masalah."

Sebuah suara wanita terdengar di telinga Naruto. Naruto melihat ke sumber arah suara itu, di belakangnya. Ia kini sedang berada di tengah perjalanan untuk menuju pulang. Walaupun ia mempunyai segel Hiraishin di rumahnya, ia tidak ingin terlalu tergantung pada Hiraishin.

Sumber suara itu adalah seorang perempuan. Perempuan itu terlihat seumuran dengan Naruto, kalau tidak, sedikit lebih mudah dari Naruto. Perempuan itu mempunyai rambut hitam yang panjang yang ia ikat menjadi ponytail. Mata berwarna onyx-nya memperlihatkan kekhawatirannya pada Naruto. Ia mempunyai figur yang cantik. Badannya terlihat langsing dan atletis, dan dada A-cup nya terlihat cocok dengan tubuhnya.

"_Mental Exhaustion_." Jawab Naruto dengan singkat. Kini ia kembali menatap kedepan dan berjalan lagi, sementara perempuan tadi mengikuti Naruto di belakang. Selama beberapa menit, mereka hening. Walaupun Naruto berjalan lebih lambat, perempuan itu sepertinya tidak ingin berjalan di samping Naruto. Lebih memilih untuk mengawasi, atau mungkin menjaga Naruto dari belakang.

Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh Naruto, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya. Tidak menunggu jawaban, ia melanjutkan, "Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menetap. Kekuatanmu masih belum terkontrol." Naruto pause sedikit. Ia kemudian berhenti, dan kemudian menatap ke belakang sambil menaikan alisnya, "Apa kau sudah menguasainya?" Tanyanya.

Perempuan itu menggeleng, "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. "Aku sudah bisa mengontrolnya sedikit. Masih belum sempurna." Lanjutnya lagi, kembali berjalan mengikuti Naruto yang kini sudah berjalan lagi dari belakang.

Tanpa menatap kebelakang, Naruto berkata, "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku yang pertama." Ujar Naruto. Kedua tangannya kini sudah berada di saku celananya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang ia ambil dari ayahnya yang selalu mengantungkan tangannya di sakunya untuk sekedar rilex.

"Itu adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh." Jawab perempuan itu. "Kau dan aku sendiri tahu kenapa aku disini…. Naruto-sama." Lanjut perempuan itu, kembali mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya, "Masih memanggilku dengan honorific itu, hm?" Gumamnya, tetapi masih terdengar oleh perempuan di belakangnya.

Perempuan itu terkekeh ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Bukankah itu sama sepertimu yang selalu memanggil Rias dengan honorific itu?" Balasnya, membuat Naruto terkekeh kecil.

"_Well said._" Ujar Naruto. Mereka kembali berjalan dengan hening. Keheningan itu hanya sebentar, karena Naruto kembali melanjutkan percakapannya lagi, "Jadi… kapan kau akan mengintroduksikan dirimu pada yang lain? Sebagai ratuku, kau harus mengintroduksikan dirimu pada Rias-sama." Lanjutnya.

Perempuan itu terdiam. Ketika Naruto mengira bahwa ia tidak akan mendapatkan sebuah jawaban, perempuan itu menjawab, "Sebentar lagi." Jawabnya dengan singkat.

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja. Sudah tidak sadar, ia kini sudah berada di apartemennya. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya, tanpa melihat ke perempuan yang ada di belakangnnya, ia mengucapkan, "Selamat malam…. Natsuki." Dengan itu, Naruto masuk ke apartmennya dan menutup pintunya. Ia yakin Natsuki sudah menghilang ketika mengetahui bahwa ia sudah sampai rumah.

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, ia langsung saja menuju ke kamar tidur. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan.

* * *

"Aaaah!"

Suara teriaka seseorang membuat Naruto langsung saja membuka matanya dengan instan. Dengan insting, ia langsung saja mencoba mengambil sebuah kunai yang ia simpan di bawah bantalnya jika dalam bahaya.

Bertahun-tahun hidup di jalanan mengajarkan Naruto insting bahaya ketika ia tidur. Sebelum ia berhasil mengambil kunainya, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak dalam bahaya. Melihat ke arah sumber teriakan, yaitu di sampingnya, ia melihat Akeno yang masih tidur, terlihat gelisah dan berteriak.

"Kaa-san…. Tidak!"

Teriakan Akeno membuat sesuatu dalam diri Naruto sakit. Ia sangat tidak suka mendengar teriakan kesakitan Akeno. Menyadari bahwa Akeno sedang memiliki mimpi buruk, Naruto langsung saja mencoba membangunkannya.

Ia menggoyangkan tubuh Akeno yang tertutupi selimut, "Akeno!" Teriaknya. Mencoba membangunkan Akeno, tetapi Akeno masih berteriak dan tidak bangun.

Matanya mempunyai ekspresi panik. Ia menggoyangkan Akeno lagi dan memanggil namanya, "Akeno!" Serunya lagi. Kali ini berhasil, karena Akeno langsung saja membuka matanya. Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi takut di matanya.

Ketika melihat Naruto, Akeno langsung saja melompatkan dirinya ke Naruto, dan memeluk Naruto sekencang-kencangnya dan menangis dalam pelukannya, sementara Naruto mengusap punggung telanjang Akeno dan mencoba menenangkannya

Naruto hanya mengelus punggung Akeno. Berusaha menenangkan Akeno. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Akeno mempunyai mimpi buruk tentang keluarganya. Waktu mereka masih kecil dan masih hidup di jalanan, Akeno lebih sering mempunyai mimpi buruk.

Ketika itu terjadi, Naruto selalu memeluknya dan mencium keningnya. Kening adalah tempat sensitif Akeno. Naruto menduga bahwa itu karena Ibu Akeno selalu mencium kening Akeno sebelum ia tidur. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto tidak memikirkan lagi, dan mulai menenangkan Akeno lagi.

Ia memajukan wajahnya ke telinganya, "Shuush… itu hanyalah mimpi buruk, Akeno. Tenang saja…" Bisik Naruto, membuat Akeno tenang sedikit. Dengan senyuman, ia melanjutkan, "Lagipula, sudah kubilang bukan? Aku selalu akan melindungimu."

Mendengar pernyataan itu membuat Akeno tersenyum. Walaupun Naruto sudah mengucapkan kata-kata itu berkali-kali, ia masih tidak lelah untuk mendengarnya. Itu selalu membuat hatinya sangat nyaman.

Akeno membiarkan senyuman kecil menghiaskan bibirnya. Walaupun Wajahnya kini berada di pelukan Naruto, Naruto tahu bahwa Akeno tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, Naruto-kun. Kau sudah mengatakan itu lebih dari apa yang bisa aku ingat." Canda Akeno, terkekeh sedikit.

Naruto tersenyum ketika mendengar pernyataan itu. Ia menyeringai sedikit, "Apa itu hal yang bagus, atau sebaliknya?" Goda Naruto.

Akeno terkekeh, "Hal yang bagus, tentu saja." Jawabnya, membuat Naruto tertawa sedikit. Selama beberapa menit, mereka hanya diam saja, menikmati mereka di pelukan satu sama lain, walaupun mereka masih belum sadar bahwa Akeno telanjang, dan Naruto juga tidak memakai baju.

Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh Akeno, yang melepaskan dirinya dari pelukannya, dan menatap kearah Naruto, "Nee… Naruto-kun?" Panggilnya.

Naruto melihat kearah Akeno, dan harus menahan blushing. Wajah Akeno terlihat sangat innocent dan itu membuatnya sangat… lucu. Ia membatuk untuk memfokuskan dirinya kembali, dan melihat kearah Akeno, "Hmm?" Gumamnya sebagai jawaban.

"Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau akan melakukan apa saja untukku. Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?" Tanyanya. Seringaian licik terlihat di wajahnya.

Naruto menaikan alisnya saja, "Tentu saja. Apapun untukmu, Akeno." Jawabnya singkat.

Akeno tersenyum. Ia menatap kearah Naruto dengan senyuman seringaian di wajahnya, "Apa kau ingin jadi kekasihku?" Tanyanya dengan nada innocent.

Hening.

…

"A-Akeno!" Wajah Naruto kini sudah blushing penuh, seperti tomat, membuat Akeno terkekeh.

Tidak ada yang tahu, selain dirinya tentu saja, bahwa Naruto itu adalah seorang…. Tsundere. Naruto memang selalu begitu. Mencoba menutup dirinya dari orang lain, walaupun di dalam, ia ingin seorang teman juga selain Akeno. Naruto hanya takut bahwa ia akan kehilangan mereka, seperti saat ia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya dan Ibu Akeno, Shura.

Akeno mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto yang kini sedang desperate untuk melihat kemana-kemana kecuali wajah Akeno. Sebuah blush terlihat jelas di pipinya.

"Eh? Ada apa Naruto-koi? Apa aku tidak terlalu cantik untukmu?" Tanya Akeno. Sebuah cemberut sedih terlihat di wajahnya.

Melihat itu, membuat Naruto kembali panik, "A-ah… Tidak! Tidak! Sebaliknya, kau adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah kulihat!" Seru Naruto, mencoba menenangkan Akeno. Menyadari perkataannya, ia mulai menutup mulutnya dengan malu. Tidak percaya bahwa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat ingin dikatakannya saat mereka kecil.

Akeno melihat kearah Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman puas. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto, sangat dekat, bahkan hidung mereka bersentuhan dan yang membuat bibir Akeno dan Naruto tidak bersentuhan hanyalah tangan Naruto yang menutupi bibirnya.

Pelan-pelan, Akeno membuka tangan Naruto dari mulutnya. Walaupun di otak Naruto ia menyuruh tangannya untuk tetap menutupi mulutnya, tubuhnya seperti tidak merekognasi sinyal dari otak, dan melakukan apa yang dimau oleh Akeno.

Dengan pelan, Akeno memajukan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto…

Kiss.

Akeno menghubungkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Ia tidak mencium Naruto dengan lama, itu hanya ciuman kecil di bibir. Akeno melihat ke arah Naruto yang kini matanya sudah sangat lebar, dan sebuah blushing terlihat di kedua pipinya.

Akeno terkekeh ketika melihat keadaan Naruto, "Ara ara…" Gumamnya, menutupi tawa kekehannya dengan tangannya. "Aku hanya bercanda, Naruto-kun." Lanjutnya. Tentu saja, awalnya, itu bukan sebuah candaan. Akeno memang selalu ingin mengatakan perkataan itu, tetapi ia takut kalau ia akan ditolak oleh Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja. Masih tidak sadar pada apa yang terjadi karena masih menikmati ciuman dari Akeno. Naruto tidak pernah tahu apa itu ciuman. Ia belum pernah merasakannya. Pertama kali ia mengetahui tentang sebuah kiss, ia menduga bahwa itu akan menjijikan.

Sungguh, menghubungkan bibirmu ke bibir orang lain. Itu menjijikan, menurutnya. Tetapi ia salah. Ini adalah sesuatu yang lebih… enak. Ia ingin sebuah ciuman lagi. Tapi tentunya, ia tidak ingin mengakui itu pada Akeno.

"Mou~ Naruto-kun?~" Naruto kembali sadar, ketika melihat Akeno melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya, mencoba membuat Naruto sadar.

"A-ah…" Naruto blushing lagi. Ia masih malu atas perkataan Akeno tadi dan ciumannya. Ia kini mulai menrekonsiderasikan desisi untuk menjauhi Akeno. "A-ada apa, A-akeno?" Tanyanya dengan malu.

Akeno terkekeh. Itu sangat menghibur Akeno ketika Naruto masuk kedalam mode Tsundere-nya. Menurutnya, irtu sangat lucu. Naruto yang biasanya stoic dan cool, bisa jadi Tsundere seperti ini.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Akeno dengan seringaian seperti biasanya.

Naruto blushing, "A-ah… aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir." Naruto kemudian melihat kearah jam di dinding, dan melihat bahwa ini sudah jam 5 pagi. "Ah, lihat itu. Sudah jam 5 pagi. Aku akan bersiap-siap ke sekolah." Ucapnya, tetapi Naruto tetap tidak berdiri dari kasur dan menatap Akeno dengan blushing di pipinya, sementara Akeno hanya tersenyum.

Keheningan awkward terjadi diantara mereka. Selama beberapa menit, mereka berdua hanya diam saja.

Beberapa menit itu juga waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk pikiran rational Naruto untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika baru menyadari sesuatu itu.

Dengan blush, ia mencoba memberi glare pada Akeno, walaupun itu tidak terlihat menyeramkan ketika ia mempunyai dua buah blush di kedua pipinya. "Ba-baka Akeno!" Dengan itu, Naruto langsung berdiri dari kasur, dan keluar darip kamar. Ia memberi point untuk membanting pintunya dengan keras.

Akeno disana. Menatap semuanya sambil tersenyum. Bagaimanapun situasinya, sifat Tsundere Naruto memang tidak berubah sejak mereka kecil. Naruto kadang bisa jadi Tsundere, kadang juga bisa menjadi Kuudere. Itu unik, menurut Akeno. Itu juga membuat Naruto mudah untuk digodai.

Akeno menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kini memutuskan, siapapun yang merebut Naruto dari hatinya, ia akan membunuhnya. Pelan-pelan. Dengan seringaian jahat di wajahnya, ia kemudian tertidur.

* * *

Naruto membiarkan air dari shower membasahi tubuhnya. Ia kini jadi merasa sedikit menyesal ketika mengatakan 'baka' kepada Akeno. Inner Tsunderenya kembali keluar. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Membiarkan otaknya memikirkan bahwa moment itu terjadi.

'_Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan sangat tertawa jika mereka berdua melihat ini.' _Pikir Naruto, mengingat kedua orangtuanya. _'Rest In Peace.' _Batinnya, mendo'akan untuk orangtuanya.

Tanpa sadar, pikiran Naruto kembali kepada wanita tadi. Natsuki. Uchiha Natsuki. Itulah namanya. Natsuki adalah salah satu dari dua anggota peerage Naruto yang pertama, sekaligus Ratu Naruto. Ia menemukan Natsuki ketika baru beberapa bulan ia mendapatkan Evil Pieces-nya, dan beberapa bulan setelah ia mendapatkan promosi ke High-Class Devil.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_Naruto berjalan dengan tangan di sakunya. Ia kini sedang berjalan-jalan di tengah-tengah Dunia Manusia. Ia rasa ia berada di Jepang. Tetapi ia tidak tahu pasti, karena ia hanya dengan asal melakukan Hiraishin tanpa tujuan untuk bebas dari cengkraman Akeno, Koneko, Sona, dan Tsubaki. Sungguh, Naruto tidak tahu apa masalahnya dengan empat perempuan itu. Ketika Naruto di dekat mereka bertiga secara bersamaan, ia selalu merasakan aura yang mengatakan berbahaya, sementara Rias-sama hanya melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan simpatetic. _

_Naruto terpotong dari pikirannya ketika ia melihat sesuatu di koran yang menarik perhatiannya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia langsung saja membeli koran itu, dan membaca headlinenya. _

'_**Seorang Anak Iblis Ditemukan Di Klan Uchiha!'**_

_Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya. Manusia sungguh kadang-kadang aneh. Apa yang mereka maksudkan dengan anak iblis adalah suatu interpresi, atau 'anak iblis' itu memang benar-benar adalah anak iblis? Menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto kemudian membaca artikelnya. _

_Artikelnya tentang seorang anak 14 tahun bernama Uchiha Natsuki. Anak itu ditemukan mempunyai mata berwarna merah seperti iblis, dengan 3 tomoe di matanya. Kejadian itu dilihat ketika Natsuki mencoba melawan penculik yang mencoba menculik sahabatnya. _

_Ketika membaca itu, mata Naruto melebar ketika melihat deskripsi matanya. 'Sharingan!' Serunya dengan kaget di pikirannya. Kaget ketika seseorang berhasil mempunyai Sharingan. _

_Sharingan adalah Kekkei Genkai yang dimiliki Klan Uchiha. Klan Uchiha dulunya adalah Klan Iblis. Mereka mempunyai sebuah Kekkei Genkai, yaitu Sharingan yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh Pureblood Uchiha. _

_Anggota Klan Uchiha sangat suka untuk menikahi wanita manusia, karena itu mereka dipandang jelek oleh Klan yang lain. Karena itu juga, eksistensi Sharingan semakin punah, karena jika tercampur dengan darah manusia, seseorang dari Klan Uchiha tidak bisa mengaktifkan Sharingan. _

_Ketika Great War selesai, seluruh Pureblood Uchiha yang bisa memakai Sharingan sudah mati. Karena itu juga, Klan Uchiha diusir dari Underworld. Karena darah mereka semakin lama semakin seperti manusia. _

_Tetapi, kejadian itu sudah beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Karena itu, pasti tidak akan ada anggota dari Klan Uchiha yang masih akan mengingat mereka asalnya darimana. _

_Ketika terus membaca artikel itu, seseorang yang Naruto katakan spesial, terlihat seperti dijelek-jeleki oleh koran dan klannya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa anak itu kotor, dan mencoba membunuh anak itu, membuat mata Naruto melebar. _

_Anak itu mempunyai potensial yang banyak! Hanya dengan mempunyai Sharingan saja, ia mempunyai potensial yang tak terbatas!_

_Dengan cepat, iapun langsung memanggil taksi. Untung saja, kediaman klan Uchiha tak jauh dari sini._

* * *

_Naruto sampai di kediaman Klan Uchiha. Kediaman sangat luas dan besar. Mereka seperti mempunyai satu desa sendiri yang dikhususkan untuk Klan Uchiha. Naruto tidak terlalu kaget, karena populasi Klan Uchiha menyampai 200 orang. Tidak heran kalo tempat tinggal mereka akan sangat besar. _

_Naruto berjalan dengan tenang kearah pintu masuk. Pintu masuk itu dijaga oleh dua orang gendut yang mempunyai sebuah pistol di tangan mereka dan memakai pakaian security. Salah satu penjaga sedang memakan donat, sementara yang lain lagi meminum sebuah bir. Mereka seperti lebih memilih untuk di pos mereka daripada menjaga gerbang. _

_Naruto menghela nafasnya, dan langsung saja berjalan ke gerbangnya. Sayangnya, ia ditemukan oleh dua penjaga itu, yang berada di posnya, yang berada di samping gerbangnya. _

"_Oy anak kecil! Apa urusanmu disana?! Apa kau tidak tahu?! Itu adalah gerbang Klan Uchiha! Anak sampah sepertimu tidak pantas berada disana!" Teriak sang satpam dari posnya sambil tertawa, diikuti oleh satpam satunya lagi. _

_Membiarkan wajahnya tanpa emosi, ia menatap mereka dengan blank, "Namaku Senju Nawaki." Ucap Naruto dengan halus dan monoton. Impasif terlihat di wajahnya. Tentu saja itu adalah bohong. Memberi identitasmu ketika kau ingin menginfiltrasi suatu tempat adalah hal yang sangat bodoh. Tetapi ia ingin melihat reaksi mereka, ketika melihat 'anak sampah' yang mereka bicarakan adalah pewaris dari klan Senju. Klan royalti di Jepang yang posisinya jauh di atas Uchiha. _

_Tentu saja, kebohongan itu akan berhasil, melihat Senju Nawaki yang sebenarnya mempunyai rambut pirang sepertinya, dan kedua satpam ini, walaupun tahu siapa Senju Nawaki, mereka pasti tidak pernah melihat Nawaki yang sebenarnya, dan hanya tahu deskripsinya. _

_Dan langsung saja hening. Kedua satpam itu seperti shock dan malu. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, kedua satpam itu langsung berada di depannya dan bersujud kepadanya. Naruto menyeringai sedikit. Ia sangat suka mempermainkan pikiran manusia. Memanipulasi mereka. Itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat ia gemari. _

_Jika Akeno lebih menyukai melukai seseorang dengan fisikal, Naruto lebih menyukai untuk melukai seseorang dengan mental dan pikiran. Ia lebih suka untuk memanipulasi seseorang untuk melakukan sesuatu kebutuhannya, atau membuat jati diri mereka patah. Itu adalah hal yang mengasyikan. Ketika kau memberi cahaya yang kecil kepada orang yang tersesat di terowongan gelap, hanya untuk mematikan cahaya itu ketika orang itu sudah hampir meraihnya. Tentu, mereka berdua, ia dan Akeno, tumbuh bersama dan di tempat yang sama. Pasti ada beberapa karakter mereka yang mirip._

_Yap. Ia adalah seorang sadist. Hanya sedikit. Ingat itu. Hanya sedikit._

"_Maafkan kami, Senju-sama! Tolong maafkan kami!" Seru mereka berdua. _

_Naruto hanya mengangguk saja, tidak membiarkan emosi muncul di wajahnya. Ia kemudian melihat kearah dua satpam yang kini sedang mencoba mencium kakinya, "Natsuki." Ucapnya dengan singkat dan monoton. _

_Kedua satpam itu melihat dari kearahnya dengan pandangan bingung dari bawah. "Eh?" Mereka mengutarakan dengan bersamaan._

_Naruto tetap membiarkan wajahnya impasif. "Uchiha Natsuki. Dimana dia?" Tanyanya lagi dengan singkat. _

_Kedua satpam itu melihat satu sama lain. Naruto menunggu jawabannya. _

"_Natsuki? Apa yang Senju-sama maksud adalah si anak iblis?! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Senju-sama, royalti sepertimu kepada anak iblis sampah seperti dia?! Aku sarankan jangan dekati dia! Kau akan akan tertular, Senju-sama!" Seru salah satu satpam. _

_Satpam lainnya mengangguk setuju, "Ya! Anak itu menghancurkan reputasi Klan Uchiha, klan terhebat di kota ini! Apa kau akan membunuhnya, Senju-sama? Jika iya, kami dengan senang akan menyerahkannya padamu!" Seru mereka berdua. _

_Naruto hanya melihat kearah mereka berdua dengan jijik. Tanpa memikirkan apapun, Naruto langsung mengeluarkan kunainya, dan menyabet leher mereka berdua. Naruto tidak menyabetnya terlalu dalam untuk memotong kepalanya. Ia menyabetnya cukup untuk membiarkan mereka hidup dan merasa sakit, sebelum akhirnya mati._

_Dengan wajah impasif, ia berjalan kearah gerbang. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia dengan pelan membukanya. Ketika ia mengira ia akan disapa oleh banyak pandangan bingung dari anggota Klan Uchiha, ia hanya disambut oleh angin. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. _

_Ketika ia mengira Klan Uchiha tiba-tiba menghilang, ia mendengar teriakan seorang perempuan. Mata Naruto melebar dengan panik. Jika asumsi ia benar, ia harus buru-buru. _

_Ia berlari ke ujung compund Klan Uchiha, dimana suara itu terdengar. Ketika disana, ia melihat scene yang akan sangat teringat di matanya. Seorang anak perempuan yang terlihat seumuran dengannya, kalau tidak, lebih muda daripadanya, dihajar oleh orang-orang. Mereka melempar batu, dan bahkan menusuk perempuan itu._

_Membiarkan wajahnya tetap impasif, Naruto berjalan kearah gerombongan itu dengan santai. Kedua tangan berada di sakunya. Walaupun posturnya rilex, auranya mengeluarkan Killing Intent, membuat sesi menghajar Klan Uchiha berhenti karena mereka merasakan Killing Intent itu. _

_Para anggota Klan Uchiha menggerombongi anak itu, membuat lingkaran di sekitar anak itu. Walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan pada anak itu. _

_Membiarkan seluruh anggota klan itu mengetahui keberadaannya, ia melihat sesi penggembukan itu berhenti dan beberapa anggota melihat kearahnya dengan takut sekaligus marah. _

"_Pergi." Ucapnya dengan nada monoton. Tidak ada ekspresi apa-apa di wajahnya yang menandakan bahwa ia marah atau apapun, tetapi dari auranya, kau bisa merasakan bahwa Naruto marah. Sangat marah. _

_Beberapa anggota Klan Uchiha yang lebih pintar, memilih untuk meninggalkan itu, sementara yang keras kepala menatap kearah Naruto dengan benci di pandangan mereka. _

"_Hoy! Siapa kau?! Berani-beraninya masuk kesini dan seenaknya menyuruh kita! Kau hanyalah seorang bocah!" Serunya dengan marah. "Dan lagipula, pecinta iblis sepertimu tidak pantas berada di dunia ini. Aku akan membunuhmu!" Teriaknya dan langsung saja melesat kearah Naruto, sementara teriakan semangat terlihat dari kumpulan tadi. _

_Naruto hanya menyipitkan matanya sedikit, dan tidak memberi respon. Ia hanya diam disana saja. Ketika orang-orang sudah yakin bahwa Naruto tidak akan bergerak, beberapa saat kemudian, orang-orang sudah melihat tubuh orang yang ingin membunuh Naruto tadi terbelah menjadi dua, sementara Naruto terlihat masih tidak bergerak sama sekali. _

_Tentunya, dengan latihan yang bertahun-tahun, kecepatan seorang Knight, dan latihan Hiraishin yang membutuhkan tubuh Naruto untuk sangat cepat, Naruto bisa bergerak sangat cepat, hingga mata manusia biasa tidak bisa melihatnya. Untuk mata seseorang yang supernatural, mungkin mereka hanya akan melihat blur. Tetapi klan Uchiha adalah klan manusia biasa. Pandangan mereka hanyalah pandangan manusia biasa._

_Naruto membuat point untuk membelah tubuh orang itu menjadi dua bahwa ia sangat marah, tetapi tetap membiarkan wajahnya impasif seperti biasa. _

"_Bukan." Ucap Naruto dengan singkat. Semua orang hanya melihat dengan bingung pada apa yang mereka dengarkan dari Naruto. "Aku bukan pecinta iblis." Naruto memberi pause. "Aku adalah iblis sendiri." Ia menyelesaikan. _

_Tepat dengan saat itu, entah para Klan Uchiha memang idiot atau desperate, semua anggota klan Uchiha yang laki-laki langsung melesat kearah Naruto. Intent untuk membunuh Naruto. Melihat populasi laki-laki Uchiha sekitar 103 orang, orang-orang akan yakin siapa yang menang. _

_Scene yang selanjutnya terjadi akan diingat oleh para Uchiha yang selamat. Scene yang memberitahu mereka bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan adalah immoral. Untuk memberitahu mereka lagi bahwa mereka terlalu arrogant._

_Seluruh mayat mutilasi berada dimana-mana. Naruto membuat point untuk setidaknya membelah satu badan menjadi dua untuk memberitahu kekejamannya. Ia adalah seorang Iblis. Iblis tidak punya immoral. Kenapa ia harus perduli? Lagipula, tidak pernah ada manusia yang pernah ia sukai untuk apa yang mereka perbuat pada ia dan Akenoselama mereka berdua hidup di jalanan. Tentunya, kecuali untuk beberapa manusia, seperti orangtuanya, Gai dan Lee, dan juga bibi Shura. Mereka hanyalah manusia yang bisa Naruto ingat paling baik padanya. _

_Membiarkan emosinya tertutup, Naruto dengan pelan berjalan kearah anak perempuan itu yang ia percayai adalah Natsuki. Sementara Naruto berjalan kearah Natsuki, beberapa orang yang selamat mencoba pergi dari scene ini. Naruto kemudian membuat beberapa handseal, mengaktifkan sebuah barrir yang tidak terlihat disekeliling compund untuk mempereventasikan yang ingin masuk dan yang ingin keluar. _

_Ia kemudian berjalan kearah Natsuki dengan tenang. Wajahnya impasif seperti biasa. Setiap Naruto berjalan selangkah ke Natsuki, Natsuki selalu merangkak ke belakang, mencoba menghindari Naruto. Pandangan takut terlihat di wajahnya ketika melihat Naruto. _

_Naruto menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah capai dengan permainan ini. Lagipula, masih banyak hal yang bisa ia pikirkan. Pertama, untuk menjelaskan pada Rias-sama, kemana ia pergi, dan untuk menghilangkan bukti bahwa seorang iblis menyerang klan Uchiha. Jika itu ketahuan, ia akan mematahkan perjanjian damai 3 Fraksi yang menyatakan mereka tidak akan menginvolvasikan manusia dalam masalah mereka. _

_Naruto kemudian memakai Shunshin, sebuah tekhnik kecepatan yang ia ciptakan, dan muncul di depan Natsuki. Natsuki langsung saja melebarkan matanya dengan kaget. Merasakan bahaya, tanpa sadar Natsuki kembali menyalakan Sharingannya. _

"_Pe-pergi!" Seru Natsuki dengan takut. _

_Naruto seperti tidak mendengarnya, dan hanya fokus kepada mata Natsuki. Natsuki hanya merasa sedikit takut ketika melihat seorang tak dikenal yang tiba-tiba muncul dan membunuh seluruh anggota Uchiha dengan mudah. Natsuki masih tidak tahu apakah orang ini adalah musuh atau tidak. Apa ia disini untuk membunuhnya?_

_Naruto membungkukan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke pwewmpuan yang keliatannya seumuran dengannya, untuk mencoba melihat mata Natsuki dengan dekat. Natsuki hanya terus ketakutan dengan aksi Naruto. Dua buah blushing terlihat di pipinya karena proximitas wajah Naruto yang terlalu dekat. _

"_Sharingan." Akhirnya Naruto berbicara. _

_Natsuki mengedipkan matanya dengan bingung. "Eh?" Hanyalah satu-satunya kata yang bisa ia ucapkan. _

"_Matamu." Naruto kembali melanjutkan. Mendengar Naruto mengatakan soal mata, Natsuki kembali melihat kebawah dengan marah. Natsuki tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi ia percaya matanya spesial, bukan kutukan. Ketika ia mengira Naruto akan menjelek-jelekan matanya, ia dikejutkan oleh kata Naruto selanjutnya. "Spesial. Matamu spesial." Naruto melanjutkan, dan dengan itu kembali berdiri. _

_Natsuki melebarkan matanya. Ini adalah pertama kali seseorang mengatakan matanya adalah spesial. Ia hanya membeku, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. "Eh?" Hanyalah satu-satunya yang bisa ia keluarkan. Natsuki kemudian mencoba mengkomposikan dirinya, dan mencoba berdiri. _

_Walaupun ia masih sakit dengan luka-luka yang diberikan dari kalnnya, ia masih bisa untuk berdiri. Kini Natsuki baru menyadari bahwa lelaki remaja di depannya lebih tinggi darinya, walaupun terlihat seumuran dengan dirinya sendiri. _

"_A-apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya dengan nada kesakitan dan capai. Ia ingin ini semuanya selesai. Laki-laki ini seperti tidak ingin membunuhnya. Natsuki hanya bisa mengasumsikan bahwa lelaki ini ingin menyelamatkannya. Tetapi ia tidak terlalu naïve untuk percaya bahwa lelaki ini menyelamatkannya dengan gratis. _

"_Aku ingin kau bergabung menjadi anggota peerage milikku." Ucap Naruto dengan blunt, tanpa memberikan Natsuki eksplanasi. _

_Tentunya, Natsuki hanyalah seorang perempuan biasa yang walaupun mempunyai sesuatu yang kuat di dirinya, masih manusia biasa dan tidak tahu sesuatu tentang supernatural. _

"_Eh?" Hanyalah satu-satunya kata yang bisa ia keluarkan._

* * *

_Flashback End_

* * *

Kejadian selanjutnya, bisa dibilang bizarre. Ia pertama membawa Natsuki dulu ke sebuah apartemen kosong yang Naruto tempatkan segel Hirasihin untuk situasi seperti ini. Ia menjelaskan kepada Natsuki tentang kekuatannya, dan siapa ia sebenarnya, dan apa itu peerage. Ketika Natsuki bertanya ia akan menjadi apa, Naruto dengan blunt mengatakan bahwa Natsuki akan menjadi ratunya. Naruto masih tidak mengetahui kenapa wajah Natsuki memerah ketika ia mengatakan itu.

Dan ketika ia bertanya kepada Natsuki kenapa mau menerima itu langsung saja, walaupun mereka baru berkenalan. Natsuki memberi alasan bahwa ia sudah menyelamatkan Natsuki, yang berarti, ia berhutang banyak pada Naruto, dan nyawanya ada di tangan Naruto.

Awalnya, Naruto ingin langsung memperkenalkan Natsuki pada Rias, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu. Jika Keluarga Gremory melihat berita tentang Klan Uchiha yang dibantai, dan terus beberapa saat setelahnya, Naruto muncul dengan seorang Uchiha yang ia selamatkan, tentu seluruh Underworld akan salah sangka.

Karena itu juga, Naruto menyembunyikan Natsuki. Itu menguntungkan untuknya dan Natsuki. Natsuki bisa melatih Sharingannya. Sharingan adalah kekuatan yang hebat. Naruto menyuruh Natsuki untuk latihan bersama Ajuka-sama, melihat bahwa Ajuka-sama mengetahui tentang ratu Naruto.

Ajuka-sama sendiri yang juga menawarkan Natsuki latihan, karena Ajuka sendiri ingin tahu dengan kekuatan Natsuki, dan juga ia sendiri juga punya banyak catatan Klan Uchiha ketika mereka masih menjadi anggota Klan Iblis.

Itulah yang bisa ia ingat tentang kejadian dimana ia dan Natsuki bertemu. Perempuan itu sangat strict dan serius. Naruto yakin, jika Natsuki dan Grayfia bertemu, mereka berdua akan menjadi sahabat langsung.

Naruto menghela nafasnya lagi. Ia mematikan showernya, dan kemudian menyelimuti towelnya untuk menutup area bawahnya.

Walaupun ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mandi dan siap-siap bersekolah, tidak ada salahnya kan jika bersiap-siap? Lagipula, ia kadang ingin melihat pandangan Kuoh ketika di pagi hari dimana Kuoh masih kosong dan tidak ada murid disana.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia melihat kearah jam yang menunjukan jam 6. Mungkin, ia juga bisa melihat pandangan matahari terbit yang menyelimuti Kuoh. Yakin bahwa Akeno pasti sudah tertidur lagi, Naruto menghela nafasnya. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk ia pergi ke sekolah sendiri.

* * *

Sona Sitri, atau yang biasa dikenal dengan nama Souna Shitori yang ia pakai di dunia manusia ini, berjalan dengan tenang di koridor sepi Kuoh Academy. Ia sangat suka suasana damai dan sepi ini. Waktu-waktu ini adalah waktu yang jarang sekali bisa ia habiskan dengan riex, dan mungkin membaca buku.

Ratunya, Tsubaki yang biasanya terlihat di sampingnya sedang absent. Tsubaki biasanya datang satu jam sebelum bel sekolah dimulai. Melihat ini masih satu setengah jam sebelum masuk sekolah, Tsubaki tidak terlihat dimana-mana.

Sebagai President dari Student Council, Sona mendapatkan tugas 'piket' untuk mempatroli sekolah ketika pagi untuk memastikan tadi malam tidak terjadi apa-apa di sekolah. Walaupun di Kuoh mereka mempunyai satpam, satpam itu hanya bekerja part-time, yang berarti, ia bekerja hanya saat malam dimana Kuoh ditutup, sampai pagi hari dimana Ia membuka pintu gerbang Kuoh.

Sona menghela nafasnya, dan terdiam. Ia melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya, dan menyenderkan badannya ke dinding. Hanya saat-saat ini, dimana ia sedang sendiri, dan tidak ada orang lain dimsana Sona bisa mengeluarkan frustasinya sebentar.

Sejak kecil, Sona sudah diberitahu kedua orangtuanya, bahwa suatu saat nanti, ia harus memimpin Klan Sitri, karena kakaknya Serafall adalah seorang Mao Shoujo. Karena itu, melihat bahwa kakaknya adalah seorang Maou dan Sitri adalah klan yang ternama, Sona tidak ingin membuat Klan Sitri jatuh, dan ingin membawa Klan Sitri lebih tinggi lagi.

Karena itu, ia selalu belajar dan dikelilingi oleh buku. Ia tidak ingin ia menjadi seorang Ketua yang inkopeten, dan membuktikan kepada orang lain bahwa ia adalah Sona Sitri, seorang Iblis pureblood yang kuat. Bukan adik dari salah satu Maou, dan bukan hanya pewaris Klan Sitri biasa.

Ia bukanlah seorang Princess yang merasa bahwa ia adalah spesial hanya karena siapa keluarganya. Walaupun ia bangga dengan keluarganya, ia tidak terlalu arrogant untuk berpikir bahwa ia bisa mendapatkan semuanya hanya karena keluarganya.

Seperti Riser Phenex. Hanya karena dari keluarga Phenex, ia merasa bahwa ia bisa mendapatkan apapun hanya karena dia adalah seorang Phenex.

Karena tujuan itu juga, Sona selalu membaca buku dan mulai serius. Membaca buku adalah hobinya. Buku pengetahuan, novel, atau hanya sebuah light-novel, ia membacanya. Ia sangat suka membaca buku, apa salahnya dengan itu?

Teman-teman terdekatnya selalu bilang bahwa ia terlalu dewasa dan harus bermain dan berlaku seperti anak usianya. Apa salahnya kalau ia terlalu dewasa? Bukankah itu berarti bagus? Ia lebih mengerti, dan lebih bertindak dewasa daripada anak seumurannya. Itu adalah hal yang bagus menurut Sona.

Tetapi, teman-temannya, bahkan orangtuanya dan kakaknya tidak suka jika ia terlalu dewasa. Itu membuat Sona marah sekaligus frustasi. Apa orangtuanya ingin ia seperti Onee-sama yang bertingkah terlalu childish?

Bahkan teman masa kecilnya sekaligus rivalnya, Rias, selalu mengkomplain bahwa ia selalu membaca buku dan akting terlalu dewasa. Tidak ada orang yang mengerti perasaannya. Orang-orang selalu memaksanya melakukan sesuatu, tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya.

Sona menghela nafasnya lagi. Pekerjaannya sebagai pewaris keluarga Sitri sangat sulit. Ia juga harus mencari seorang suami yang pas untuk menbawa nama Klan Sitri. Sona tentunya, tidak ingin orang yang menjadi suaminya adalah seseorang yang hanya menginginkan Klan Sitri saja.

Ia ingin suaminya adalah orang yang mencintainya, sebagaimanapun dirinya. Bukan orang yang mencintai Sona Sitri karena ia adalah adik dari Maou dan pewaris Klan Sitri, tetapi Sona Sitri yang pendiam, kutu buku, dan strict.

…..Untungnya, ia sudah mempunyai kandidat. Sona tersenyum. Hanya _dia _yang pantas menjadi suaminya, dan membawa nama Klan Sitri semakin maju. Hanya _dia _juga yang melihat tidak memaksa Sona untuk merubah dirinya untuk menjadi lebih ke anak seumurannya, tetapi lebih memilih Sona yang pendiam, kutu buku dan strict.

_Dia _adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Sona tersenyum. Mengingat bagaimana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Namikaze Naruto, dan pertama kali ia langsung jatuh cinta dengannya.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_10 tahun Sona Sitri duduk disebuah pinggiran sungai. Ia memeluk lututnya sendiri dan menangis disana. Ia kini sedang berada di hutan yang menggariskan teritori Keluarga Gremory dan Sitri. Sungai di depannya inilah yang menjadi perbatasan antara teritori Gremory dan Sitri. _

_Sona terus menangis di pelukan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak percaya bagaimana orang-orang selalu tidak menerimanya, dan memaksanya berubah untuk berlaku seperti anak seumurannya. Apa mereka tidak tahu rasanya untuk dipaksa menjadi seseorang yang bukan kau?!_

_Menurut Sona, seseorang mempunyai karakteristik masing-masing. Jangan salahkan dia ia mempunyai karakteristik dewasa! Kau tidak bisa merubah orang lain dengan paksa. Keluarganya selalu tidak mengerti ini, dan ingin Sona untuk lebih bersosialisasi. _

_Andaikan saja ada seseorang yang menerimanya apa adanya. Tidak memaksanya untuk merubah dirinya. Seseorang yang menyukai Sona Sitri karena dia adalah Sona Sitri…_

"_Halo." _

_Mata Sona langsung melebar ketika mengetahui ada orang lain yang berada disini dan melihatnya menangis. Ia langsung mencari kesumber suara itu, dan melihat, sumbernya adalah dari seorang laki-laki, yang terlihat seumuran dengannya yang kini berada di sebrang sungai di di depannya. _

…_.Tunggu. Di sebrang adalah teritori Gremory. Dan setahunya, seluruh Gremory mempunyai rambut merah. Tetapi lelaki ini mempunyai rambut pirang. Dan lagi pula, Keluarga Gremory tidak mempunyai anak seumuran dengannya kecuali Rias. _

_Seolah melupakan bahwa ada seseorang yang melihat momen memalukannya, Sona langsung saja berdiri dan menunjuk kearah lelaki itu, "Siapa kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan di teritori Gremory?!" Tanya Sona, mengira bahwa anak ini musuh. _

_Lelaki itu hanya tetap menatapnya dengan mata expresionlessnya itu. Ia kemudian membungkuk ala seorang pangeran dan memperkenalkan dirinya, "Namikaze Naruto. Knight dari Rias Gremory-sama. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sona Sitri." Ia memperkenalkan, masih dengan nada monoton yang sama dan wajah expresionless yang sama. _

_Mendengar itu, Sona langsung tenang. Ia kemudian baru mengingat bahwa Rias menceritakan bahwa ia sudah menemukan seorang Ratu dan Knight. _

_Mata Sona kemudian berkedip bingung ketika menyadari sesuatu. Darimana dia tahu bahwa ia adalah Sona Sitri? Ia bisa saja seorang musuh, atau kakaknya. Ia dan kakaknya hampir mirip dalam soal penampilan._

_Sona kemudian memutuskan untuk menanyakannya, "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku Sona Sitri?" Tanya Sona dengan tenang sekaligus penasaran. _

_Lelaki itu, Naruto, hanya tetap expresionless seperti biasa, dan menunjuk tangannya ke arah Sona. Sona hanya memiringkan wajahnya, pertanda bahwa dia bingung. _

"_Eh?" Gumam Sona dengan bingung. _

_Seperti mengetahui kebingungan Sona, lelaki itu, Naruto, kembali berbicara lagi, "Kau berada di teritori Sitri." Ucapnya dengan nada monoton. Dari nadanya, entah itu jawaban, pertanyaan, atau statement. _

_Sona tentu tahu bahwa itu adalah jawaban Naruto, membuat Sona menaikan alisnya. "Aku bisa saja seorang musuh yang diam-diam masuk ke teritori Sitri." Jawab Sona dengan nada menantang. _

"_Kacamata." Jawab Naruto dengan singkat dan monoton lagi. Sona kembali memiringkan wajahnya pertanda ia bingung atas jawaban singkat Naruto. "Sona Sitri memakai kacamata." Pause. "Teritori ini dilindungi oleh barrir. Jika ada yang masuk, Gremory-sama dan Sitri-sama pasti akan tahu." Jawabnya. _

_Sona kemudian blushing ketika ia melupai fakta itu. Itu sangat memalukan. Mereka kemudian kembali hening. Tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa-apa lagi. _

_Keheningan awkward itu dipecahkan oleh Naruto, "Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanyanya dengan nada monoton. _

_Sona kemudian kembali blushing malu karena seseorang melihatnya menangis, tetapi ia ia kembali mengambil coolnya, dan menatap Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya. _

"_Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" Tanya Sona balik dengan nada berbahaya._

_Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan mata expresionless itu. "Ketika seseorang menangis, mereka harus menceritakannya kepada seseorang, agar mereka bisa merasa lebih lega." Ucap Naruto, "Setidaknya, itulah apa yang dikatakan ibuku." Lanjutnya lagi. _

_Sona hanya berkedip, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafasnya. "Itu akan lebih mudah jika kau berada disini daripada di sebrang sana…" Gumam Sona._

_Gumaman Sona masih terdengar oleh Naruto, karena Naruto meresponnya dengan "Very well." Disertai nada monoton seperti biasa. _

_Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah sungai, seperti inten untuk menyebranginya hanya dengan berjalan. Kedua tangannya ada di sakunya dengan santai. Sona hanya menatapnya dengan gila. Apa lelaki ini akan menyebrangi sungai? Lagipula, Sungai ini cukup deras!_

_Sebelum Sona bisa menteriakan itu kepada Naruto, kaki Naruto kini sudah ke air sungai. Ketika Sona mengekspektasi Naruto untuk jatuh kesungai, ia terkaget ketika melihat Naruto berjalan diatas sungai. Ia berjalan di atas air sungai, dan berjalan seolah dibawahnya hanyalah aspal biasa. _

_Ketika Naruto sudah di depannya, ia hanya menatap kearah Naruto dengan mata melebar karena shock dan kaget._

"_Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu?" Tanya Sona, penasaran. Ini adalah informasi baru untuknya, dan ia sangat suka dengan informasi baru. _

_Sona hanya diabaikan. Naruto tetap menatap Sona dengan expresionless seperti biasa. Setelah beberapa menit, hening, akhrinya Sona menghela nafasnya dan menyerah. _

_Entah seperti tahu kalau Sona sudah menyerah, Naruto kemudian bertanya, "Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanyanya lagi. _

_Sona menghela nafasnya lagi. Ia merasa bahwa ia bisa mempercayai lelaki ini. Lagipula, dia adalah Knight Rias. Ia pasti dijadikan Knight oleh Rias karena suatu alasan. Sona kemudian memutuskan bahwa ia akan menceritakannya saja. Lagipula, ia sangat butuh seseorang yang mengerti dirinya. _

_Naruto terlihat seperti tidak punya emosi sama sekali. Mungkin saja ia mengerti. Sona kemudian menghela nafasnya dan kemudian memutuskan untuk memberitahu Naruto semua frustasinya. _

_Sona kemudian menceritakan semuanya. Frustasinya tentang orang-orang yang memaksanya merubah dirinya. Kemarahannya pada orang-orang yang tak mau menerimanya sebagai Sona Sitri. Ia menceritakan semuanya. _

_Pada akhirnya, Sona menyelasaikan ceritanya dengan tangisan. Ia menangis keras. Sona membenci dirinya sendiri untuk mengeluarkan kelemahan di depan lelaki ini. Mata Sona kemudian melebar ketika ia merasa dirinya ditarik, dan diselimuti oleh kehangatan. _

_Ia kemudian baru menyadari bahwa ia kini sedang dipeluk oleh Naruto. Pelukan itu bukan seperti pelukan orang biasa, melainkan pelukan dimana Naruto hanya menyelimuti dirinya, dan menepuk pundaknya sebagai tanda simpatik. _

"_Ketika seseorang menangis, mereka harus dipeluk." Suara halus Naruto terdengar di telinga Sona, membuat Sona blushing seperti tomat. "…Setidaknya, itulah apa yang dikatakan ibuku." Lanjutnya lagi, membuat Sona kembali blushing. _

_Selama beberapa menit, mereka hanya seperti ini. Sona membiarkan Naruto memuluknya, sementara Naruto memeluk Sona sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Pada akhirnya, Sona merasa awkward. _

"…_Uh.. Namikaze-san, kau boleh melepaskanku." Pinta Sona. Naruto kemudian melepaskan Sona, dan Sona bisa melihat Naruto masih expresionless seperti biasa. Sona menghela nafasnya lagi. _

_Selama beberapa menit, mereka hening. Sona merasa malu karena sudah menceritakan frustasinya pada lelaki yang baru saja ia kenal… tetapi, Sona merasa lega juga ketika lelaki ini tidak menjudgenya. _

"…_.Menurutku," Suara halus Naruto memecah keheningan mereka, dan kembali membuat Sona sadar. "Seseorang mempunyai sifat masing-masing. Secara personal, aku menyukai wanita sepertimu. Wanita yang serius, strict, dan dewasa. Kau tahu bahwa kau mempunyai tugas penting untuk klanmu, tidak seperti wanita biasa yang hanya perduli dengan kecantikan dan penampilan mereka di depan publik, dan juga perempuan yang bergosip untuk menjelek-jelekan orang lain." Naruto memberi pendapatnya._

_Sona hanya bisa melihat kearah Naruto dengan tidak percaya saabil blushing. Ini dia seorang laki-laki yang menyukai wanita sepertinya. Yang menyukai dirinya sebagai Sona Sitri. Apakah ini hanyalah mimpi? Bukannya lelaki selalu suka tipe wanita yang mempunyai dada besar, moe, dan sebagainya? _

"…_.Mungkin, jika aku sudah besar nanti, aku akan memilih istri sepertimu. Aku sangat suke tipe perempuan yang pendiam." Ujar Naruto dengan innocent._

_Tentunya, Naruto hanyalah anak 10 tahun yang masih innocent. Sementara Sona, yang sudah mengerti maksud kata Naruto, blushing keras seperti tomat. Ia tidak percaya ia akan bertemu oleh seseorang yang menyukainya sebagai Sona Sitri biasa. Sebagai dirinya sendiri. _

_Ia kemudian tersenyum halus. Satu-satunya senyuman yang ia ukirkan sejak bertahun-tahun mencoba membuat topeng emotionless. _

"…_Terimakasih, Naruto-kun." Gumam Sona, benar-benar merasa berterimakasih. _

_Gumaman itu terdengar oleh Naruto sepertinya, karena Naruto memberi Sona anggukan. Sementara Sona sendiri, ia sekarang tahu, kalau mulai sekarang, ia jatuh cinta dengan Namikaze Naruto. _

'_Semoga kau mengingat janjimu untuk menjadi suamiku saat kita dewasa nanti, Naruto-kun.'_

* * *

_Flashback End_

* * *

"-ma?"

"Sona-sama?"

Suara familiar itu membuat Sona kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia mengedipkan matanya dengan kaget dan kemudian melihat sebuah figur yang familiar. Rambut pirang… mata biru… wajah impasif yang kini sedang dilapisi oleh sedikit kekhawatiran…

Langsung saja pipi Sona memerah, dan ia memalingkan wajahnya. Berharap bahwa lelaki di depannya tidak melihat blushingnya.

"A-ah, Naruto-kun. Maafkan aku, ada apa?" Tanyanya, masih memalingkan wajahnya dari orang yang diam-diam ia cintai.

Naruto menggeleng. "Kau terlihat seperti melamun." Ucap Naruto.

Sona kembali blushing menyadari bahwa Naruto melihatnya saat ia sedang melamun, "A-aku tidak melamun!" Protes Sona, masih memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya saja, dan seringaian godaan terlihat di wajahnya. "Tentu. Dan Serafall-sama tidaklah childish." Balas Naruto dengan sarkastik.

Alis Sona berkedut, pertanda ia kesal. Ia kemudian menghadap kearah Naruto, "Apa maksudnya itu, ha?!" Seru Sona.

Naruto hanya terkekeh atas itu. Membuat Sona kembali mendengus kesal. Naruto memang satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Sona lepas kontrol atas topeng expresionlessnya, dan membuat Sona menjadi remaja 17 tahun biasa.

Sona menaikan kacamatanya dengan jari tengahnya, dan kemudian menatap Naruto sambil melipatkan tangannya di dadanya. Ia kemudian menatap Naruto, "Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini masih satu setengah jam sebelum bel, baka." Ujarnya.

Naruto hanya menaikan bahunya, "Hanya merasa ingin datang pagi-pagi." Jawabnya. Naruto kemudian memegang perutnya, baru menyadari bahwa ia belum sarapan. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Sona, "Apa kau sudah sarapan, Sona-sama?" Tanyanya.

Sona hanya menaikan alisnya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Aku juga. Aku tahu café di dekat sini yang sudah buka pukul sekitar. Apa kau ingin ikut bersamaku?" Tanya Naruto.

Mendengar itu, Sona menjadi blushing. _'A-apa ini kencan?' _Batinnya berharap. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Naruto lagi, "Hanya kita berdua? Tidak bersama orang lain?" Tanya Sona dengan berharap.

Naruto menaikan alisnya, "Jika kau menghitung barang bawaan kita sebagai 'orang lain', kita akan pergi beramai-ramai." Jawab Naruto dengan sarkastik seperti biasanya.

Sona blushing karena malu. Ia kemudian menjitak Naruto dengan keras, "Baka!" Serunya. Sona kemudian memegang tangan Naruto, dan menggandengnya. Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya melihat ini.

Sona memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin wajah memerahnya terlihat, "Ba-baka… Jangan salah pikir! Udara pagi sangat dingin, dan aku rasa, karena aku tidak membawa jaket, aku harus memegang tanganmu agar hangat." Jelas Sona.

Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya lagi dan menggeleng saja. Ia dan Sona kemudian berjalan kearah café yang Naruto sebutkan tadi. Dengan bergandengan tangan.

'_Perempuan memang sungguh aneh.' _Hanyalah satu-satunya yang dipikirkan Naruto ketika mendengar respon Sona tadi.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 3. Aku memperlihatkan banyak masa lalu Naruto disini. Ohya, aku memutuskan ini jadi Harem, dengan Akeno sebagai main girl-nya. Aku juga akan menambahkan Grayfia sebagai salah satu dari harem Naruto.

Dari banyak fanfic harem, aku selalu ngeliat, bahwa alasan karena banyak perempuan jatuh cinta sama Naruto itu cliché. Authornya entah kenapa selalu mendiskripsikan Naruto sebagai ganteng banget dengan badan atletik yang ototnya banyak, dan karena itu, semua cewek di list haremnya langsung jatuh cinta.

Menurutku, orang jatuh cinta itu pasti ada suatu alasan, bukan hanya karena orang itu baik, dan punya tampang bagus. Karena itu, aku ntar akan kasih flashback setiap perempuan dari harem Naruto yang memberi alasan untuk kenapa mereka jatuh cinta sama Naruto, bukan hanya sekedar suka.

Untuk peerage Naruto, aku udah bilang ada dua orang. Uchiha Natsuki itu OC, btw. Satu lagi, masih aku rahasiakan. Untuk peerage satu lagi, dia dari anime lain. Dan ohya, setiap perempuan di peerage Naruto akan aku masukin ke dalam harem Naruto.

Dan btw… entah ini sekedar request atau komplain, aku ngeliat archive FF DxD/Naruto yang Indo, entah kenapa plotnya selalu sama. Karena suatu alasan, yang entah kenapa selalu berhubungan dengan akhir perang dunia ke-4, Naruto tiba-tiba aja ke transfer ke dunia DxD.

Entah kenapa, orang pertama yang ditemuinnya pasti selalu figur besar, seperti Azazel, 4 Maou, Ophis, atau Michael sama Gabriel.

Kalo dia ketemu sama Rias, entah kenapa Rias langsung jatuh cinta, dan beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto masuk peerage Rias.

….dan sebagainya.

Kalaupun ada fic dimana Naruto lahir di dunia DxD, plotnya juga selalu sama. Naruto selalu disuruh ngedamaian 3 Fraksi. Maksudku, entah itu pesan dari orangtuanya, Tuhan sendiri, Maou, Azazel, atau bahkan Scared Gearnya, Naruto selalu disuruh ngedamain 3 Fraksi.

…Maksudku, apa itu ga terlalu berat? Bahkan di canon, pesan terakhir kedua orangtua Naruto cuma makan-makanan yang sehat, dan jangan tertular Jiraiya, kalo kata Kushina. Orangtua gabakal mau ngasih anak mereka tugas yang sangat berat, walaupun anak itu diramalkan jadi orang yang membuat damai.

…dan, entah kenapa, Naruto selalu jadi orang yang baik. Kenapa Naruto ga jahat? Maksudku, kenapa ga ada Dark Naruto atau Evil Naruto di crossover ini? Aku pengen gitu sekali-kali Naruto yang jadi jahat, dan tujuannya adalah menghancurkan 3 Fraksi, daripada ngedamaikan.

Pairingnya bisa perempuan-perempuan yang jahat. Misalnya Ophis gitu. Atau mungkin salah satu dari Anti-satan.

Well, aku pengen liat evil Naruto story di crossover ini yang ga cliché. Entah itu tantangan atau request. :/

Oh ya, mungkin kalian mulai lihat, kalau setiap di flashback, karaktrer Naruto pasti akan lebih expresionless dan dingin. sifat asli Naruto emang seperti yang kaya di flashback itu. Karena dia sekarang dikelilingi teman terdekatnya, Naruto jadi lebih hangat gitu.

Oh btw, maaf aku telat update. Keyboard laptopku rusak, dan aku sempet lupa password Administrator account di Microsoft. Jadi, maaf kalo telat update. Keyboardnya masih rusak, dan ini aja nulis pake laptop temen, hehe.

Well, hanya segini komplainnya. Sampai jumpa!


	4. Chp III: Settling The New Pawn

To Protect

Chapter 4 ― Settling The New Pawn

* * *

Setelah sarapan bersama dengan Sona, kini Naruto dan Sona terlihat berjalan kearah Kuoh Academy. Kali ini, mereka tidak berpegangan tangan. Ketika Naruto menanyakan Sona kenapa, Sona hanya mengatakan bahwa ia masih mempunyai reputasi yang harus dipertahankan di sekolah ini. Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya.

Mereka kini sudah sampai di gerbang Kuoh Academy, tepat setengah jam sebelum bel pertama masuk. Tentunya, mereka berdua memasang topeng publik mereka berdua, yaitu topeng strict tanpa emosi sama sekali.

Sona membalikan badannya ke Naruto, "Terimakasih untuk… kencannya, Naruto-kun." Ucap Sona. Rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Naruto menaikan alisnya ketika mendengar kata kencan. Sejak kapan mereka berdua memutuskan bahwa tadi kencan? Yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengajak Sona sarapan bersama. Itu bukan kencan… ya kan?

Sebelum Naruto bisa menjawabnya, mereka merasakan aura Killing Intent yang sangat banyak. Aura itu tentunya tidak mempengaruhi Naruto dan Sona, karena mereka adalah High-class devil, tapi itu mempengaruhi murid sekitar, membuat murid sekitar menjauh dari aura itu.

Sona menyeringai ketika merekognasi aura siapa itu, sementara Naruto hanya memiringkan wajahnya, heran apa yang membuat 'dia' mengeluarkan Killing intent sangat banyak.

"Apa ini yang kudengar tentang kencan, Sona-kaichou?"

Seorang yang sepertinya terlihat seperti klon dari Sona muncul di belakang Sona, yang berarti di depan Naruto. Perempuan itu mempunyai rambut hitam sebahu yang lebih panjang daripada Sona dan memakai kacamata berbentuk kotak. Ia mempunyai warna mata biru dan lebih tinggi daripada Sona. Yang menarik perhatian dari tubuhnya adalah, dadanya yang mungkin bisa merivalkan dada Rias dan Akeno sendiri.

Sona membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap perempuan itu. Ia memberikan seringaian sedikit, dan mengangkat kacamatanya dengan jari tengahnya.

"Itu seperti apa yang kau dengar, Tsubaki. Aku habis berkencan dengan Naruto…_-kun_." Jawab Sona kepada Ratu-nya, menekankan _suffix _'-kun'-nya dengan nada seduktif.

Tsubaki Shinra adalah Ratu di peerage Sona. Sona mendapatkan Tsubaki sebagai ratunya, tepat dua hari setelah pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sona. Walaupun Sona dan Tsubaki terlihat seperti seorang sahabat, entah kenapa Naruto selalu merasakan aura kerivalan diantara mereka berdua ketika ia berada di dekat mereka.

Tsubaki menyipitkan matanya ke King-nya, sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Naruto, dan memberi Naruto pandangan yang tajam.

"Apa itu benar…. _Naruto-kun?_" Tanya Tsubaki dengan halus, menekankan namanya dengan nada yang berbahaya.

Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan keringat mengucuri wajahnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil pada Tsubaki, "Ah… Tsubaki-san, aku dan Sona-sama hanya sarapan bersama saja. Tidak lebih." Jawab Naruto dengan jujur.

Tsubaki kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke Sona, _'Naruto-kun tidak mungkin mengajak Sona-sama berkencan! Yang berarti…' _Tsubaki menyipitkan matanya kearah Sona yang memandang Tsubaki dengan seringaian arrogant.

Tsubaki mengepalkan tangannya, sementara tubuhnya bergetar karena ia menahan marah. "_You…. You…" _Ia kemudian menunjukan jari telunjuknya kearah Sona, "…_you bitch! _Kau yang mengontrol Naruto-kun bukan?! Kau yang memaksanya berkencan denganmu?!" Seru Tsubaki dengan marah.

Alis Sona berkedut sedikit atas kata 'kutukan' yang dipakai Tsubaki, tetapi itu kembali terganti lagi dengan wajah arrogant. Sona melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya, "Hm… Mungkin?" _'Biarkan ia memikirkan bahwa aku mengkorupsi Naruto-kun. Pancing ia terus sampai membuatnya melakukan kesalahan. Dengan itu, check-mate akan menjadi mudah.' _Batin Sona.

"….kencan dengan Naruto-senpai?"

Sebuah suara kecil terdengar oleh mereka bertiga. Membuat mereka melihat kearah Koneko yang memandang semua ini dengan impasif sambil memakan pocky coklatnya dengan tenang.

Naruto, langsung menaikan matanya ketika melihat Koneko, "Ah, Koneko-san! _I see, _kau memakan pocky yang aku buatkan. Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Naruto dengan penasaran.

Pocky coklat yang dimakan Koneko adalah buatannya. Waktu itu, Naruto pernah mencoba bereksperimen untuk membuat manisan, dan ketika ia membeli buku resep, membuat pocky coklat terlihat sangat mudah. Ia kemudian membuatnya. Setelah selesai, ia tidak tahu ia ingin memberi pocky ini ke siapa. Melihat bahwa Akeno tidak terlalu suka dengan manisan, ia memberi pocky coklat itu ke Koneko yang sangat menyukai coklat.

Entah Naruto menyadarinya atau tidak, Naruto memberi coklat pocky ke Koneko itu tepat di hari Valentine. Tentu, Koneko menyadari di hari apa Naruto memberi coklatnya, karena itu, coklat pemberian Naruto ini sangat Koneko hargai dan tidak ingin membagikannya pada siapapun.

"….Sangat enak, Naruto-senpai." Jawab Koneko dengan monoton seperti biasa.

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar respon dari Koneko. Sejujurnya, dari member peerage Rias, orang yang ia konsiderasikan sebagai teman adalah Koneko. Ia memandang Kiba sebagai rival sparring, sementara ia menganggap Rias sendiri seperti adik yang harus ia disiplinkan.

Entah kenapa, kedua argumen antara Sona dan Tsubaki terhenti ketika mereka mendengar konversasi dari Naruto dan Koneko. Tsubaki melihat kearah Koneko, dan kemudian kearah Naruto, dan melakukan hal yang sama selama beberapa kali.

Sona hanya menatap coklat yang berada di tangan Koneko dengan cemburu. Naruto belum pernah memberinya sebuah hadiah. Walaupun Naruto sering mengajak Sona untuk menemaninya membaca buku, atau ke toko buku, dan kemudian membelikan Sona minuman atau makanan setelah mereka selesai, Naruto sama sekali belum pernah memberi Sona hadiah personal, jadi, wajar kalau Sona agak sedikit cemburu pada Koneko.

Sona kemudian menyeringai sedikit, _'Hmph. Dengan jadwal ujian yang hampir mendekat, dan Rias yang juga akan sibuk untuk menangani kontrak pernikahannya dengan Riser, aku bisa menghabiskan waktu berkualitas bersama Naruto-kun sendirian. Dengan begitu, aku akan membuat gerakanku, dan membuat Naruto-kun menjadi miliku sendiri.' _Batin Sona, mencoba membuat rencana untuk menjadikan Naruto untuk jatuh cinta padanya.

"Eh? Aku tidak pernah melihat kau memberikan coklat itu ke Koneko-san, Naruto-kun." Ucap Tsubaki dengan nada kebingungan.

Sona juga penasaran dengan itu. Ia dan Tsubaki selalu mengstalk.. ehem, memerhatikan Naruto dari jauh. Mereka tidak pernah menstalk Naruto sampai rumahnya, mereka hanya memerhatikan Naruto dari jauh ketika di sekolah jika mereka bisa.

Hanya ada satu hari ketika mereka berdua sangat sibuk dengan urusan Student Council sampai mereka tidak sempat untuk memerhatikan Naruto. Hari itu adalah….

Mata Sona dan Tsubaki melebar ketika menyadari sesuatu yang sama, tepat disaat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Tsubaki yang mengkorfimasikan kecurigaan mereka.

"Aku memberikannya tepat di tanggal 14 Februari… kalau tidak salah." Jawab Naruto tanpa berpikir.

Mata Sona dan Tsubaki melebar ketika mendengar jawaban itu, dan langsung memalingkan wajah mereka untuk memberi glare kepada Koneko yang menatap mereka dengan mata hazel innocent, walaupun mereka bisa melihat seringan kecil di bibirnya yang biasanya impasif.

"K-kau… kau memberi coklat ke Koneko-san saat hari Valentine, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Tsubaki dengan shock.

Naruto memiringkan wajahnya sedikit. Masih bingung. Ia tahu hari Valentine, tetapi ia tidak pernah tahu tujuan atau apa itu hari Valentine. Dari yang ia mengerti, hari Valentine itu hari cinta, dilihat dari dekorasi-dekorasi yang ia lihat. Lalu apa salahnya dengan memberikan Koneko coklat di hari Valentine? Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil.

Sona kemudian melihat kearah Naruto dengan penasaran, "Apa kau tahu apa itu artinya, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sona penasaran. Jika memang Naruto tahu maksud memberi seorang perempuan coklat di hari Valentine, berarti Naruto sudah memilih bahwa wanita pilihannya adalah Koneko. Itu akan membuat hati Sona sangat hancur. Walaupun begitu, ia akan menghormati keputusan Naruto-kun, walaupun itu membuatnya sakit.

Naruto menaikan alisnya mendengar itu. Ia kembali memiringkan kepalanya, "….Apa ada yang salah jika kau memberikan sebuah coklat di hari Valentine?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Melihat bahwa Naruto tidak tahu artinya, Sona dan Tsubaki membuang nafas mereka dengan lega, sementara Koneko, yang mendengar itu, hanya cemberut.

'_Tetapi,_' Batin Koneko, _'Walaupun Naruto-senpai tidak tahu artinya, aku tetap menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang pernah diberikan coklat oleh Naruto-senpai saat hari Valentine. Bahkan Akeno-senpai tidak pernah mendapatkannya.' _Batin Koneko, merasa menang.

Sebelum mereka bisa berargumen lagi, sebuah suara terdengar di telinga mereka.

"Ara, ara… apa ini yang kudengar tentang Naruto-kun memberi coklat di hari Valentine kepada seseorang selain aku?"

Akeno terlihat berjalan kearah mereka. Senyuman gentle terlihat di wajahnya, walaupun terlihat tersenyum, Akeno mengeluarkan Killing Intent yang sangat banyak. Koneko, Sona, dan Tsubaki memberi glare kepada Akeno, satu-satunya penghalang besar bagi mereka untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto sepenuhnya.

Akeno kemudian mengambil tangan Naruto, dan memeluknya, secara sengaja menyelipkan tangannya diantara kedua payudara Akeno, membuat mata Naruto melebar, sementara kedua rona merah kembali mengiasi pipi Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau ingin menemaniku pergi ke Onsen?" Tanya Akeno dengan innosen. Sona, Tsubaki dan Koneko, yang tahu apa maksud tersembunyi dari perkataan Akeno tadi, semakin memberi glare yang lebih tajam kepada Akeno, sementara Akeno hanya menyeringai kepada mereka bertiga.

"A-ah…" Sebelum Naruto bisa menjawab, ia dipotong oleh Sona.

"Maaf, Akeno-san, tetapi Naruto harus mendatangi meeting privasi dengan president dari Student Council, yaitu aku." Ucap Sona dengan nada serius, sambil memberi Naruto pandangan tajam.

'_Sejak kapan ada meeting privasi bersama president dari Student Council sendiri?' _Adalah apa yang dipikirkan dari Tsubaki, Akeno, dan Koneko dengan sweatdrop melihat rencana Sona yang pastinya tidak akan berhasil dengan pikiran logis Naruto.

Entah kenapa, sepertinya Naruto tidak pernah tahu belum pernah ada sama sekali meeting privasi antara president dari Student Council dan murid biasa karena ia meresponnya dengan, "Eh? Apa aku dalam masalah, Sona-sama?" Sambil memiringkan kesamping, pertanda ia bingung.

Koneko, Akeno dan Tsubaki melihat kearah Naruto dengan shock, tidak percaya bahwa Naruto jatuh kedalam trik Sona, sementara Sona sendiri menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Sona mengangguk seringaian terukir di bibirnya. "Kau dalam masalah… Naruto-kun." Jawab Sona, meneruskan aktingnya.

Naruto kemudian melihat kearah Akeno, memberikan Akeno senyuman aoplogetik, "Maaf, Akeno. Tetapi sepertinya aku dibutuhkan oleh Kaichou." Jawab Naruto.

"...tetapi Naruto-senpai, ini adalah jadwalmu untuk mentutor salah satu dari anak kelas satu." Ucap Koneko dengan tiba-tiba, memberi Naruto pandangan innocent yang akan membuat seluruh lelaki menurut.

'_Sejak kapan ada anak kelas tiga yang harus mentutor satu anak kelas satu dengan personal?!' _Pikir Akeno, Sona dan Tsubaki secara bersamaan. Mereka akan tahu bahwa kali ini Naruto tidak akan jatuh dalam trik Koneko. Semua orang tahu tidak pernah ada anak kelas tiga yang mentutor anak kelas satu dengan personal.

"Eh? Benarkah? Baiklah, Koneko-san, aku janji akan mentutormu nanti." Jawab Naruto, sepenuhnya tidak sadar akan trik dari Koneko, membuat tiga perempuan lainnya menatap Naruto dengan shock.

Merasa tidak ingin dikalahkan, Tsubaki memajukan dirinya, "Sayangnya Naruto-kun, itu juga adalah jadwalmu untuk menemani Vice-President dari Student Council untuk sesi inspeksi sekolah, yaitu adalah aku." Ucap Tsubaki dengan nada serius, sambil menaikan kacamatanya dengan kedua jarinya.

'_Sejak kapan ada seseorang yang harus menemani Vice-President untuk inspeksi murid? Terlebih lagi, sejak kapan ada inspeksi murid disini?!' _Adalah pikiran dari tiga perempuan lainnya lagi. Di Kuoh Academy memang sangat jarang, atau memang tidak pernah, diadakan sesi inspeksi murid. Jika iya, bagaimana menurut kalian para Trio Genit selalu membawa majalah porno mereka tanpa dihukum? Kali ini, Sona, Koneko dan Akeno berharap agar Naruto tidak jatuh ke dalam trik yang sama lagi.

Sementara Naruto sendiri… _'Sejak kapan aku menjadi sesibuk ini?' _Batin Naruto, memikirkan apakah memang benar-bernar ia melupakan semua jadwalnya itu, karena akhir-akhir ini ia lebih stress, dan bisa saja melupakan jadwal yang mereka tadi sebutkan.

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku janji akan menemanimu, Tsubaki-san." Jawab Naruto, memberi senyuman tipis pada Tsubaki.

Akeno, melihat kemana semua ini akan terjadi, memegang tangan Naruto secara protektif dan memberi 3 perempuan di sekelilingnya sebuah glare, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto-kun terkorupsi oleh kalian." Ucap Akeno dengan protektif, sambil menaikan aura kekuatannya.

Sona hanya menyeringai dan menaikan kembali kacamatanya dengan jari tengahnya, "Apa itu adalah tantangan?" Tanyanya dengan arrogant, sambil menaikan aura kekuatannya juga yang melebihi Akeno sedikit.

"….aku akan melindungimu dari mereka, Naruto-senpai." Adalah apa yang diucapkan Koneko sebelum ia juga, menaikan aura kekuatannya yang kini, walaupun di bawah Sona dan Akeno, masih sangat besar.

Tsubaki melihat semua ini sambil menyipitkan matanya. Ia kemudian menaikan kekuatannya juga yang sedikit lebih kuat daripada Koneko dan lebih lemah daripada Akeno. "Walaupun aku tidak sepopuler kalian bertiga, aku tidak akan menyerahkan Naruto-kun pada kalian bertiga." Ia mendeklarasikan.

Sementara Naruto, yang menatap ini semua dengan kebingungan hanya bisa sweatdrop, _'Oi oi… kenapa aku dibicarakan seolah aku adalah objek?' _Pikirnya dengan sweatdrop. Masih tidak mengerti kenapa empat perempuan ini selalu bertengkar ketika mereka bertemu satu sama lain.

Naruto melihat ke sekeliling, dan bersyukur bahwa tidak ada murid Kuoh yang sedang memerhatikan mereka. Ia menghela nafasnya, dan kemudian melakukan Hiraishin untuk sampai ke Ruang Klub Penelitian Makhluk Gaib, dan kembali menghindar dari Sona, Tsubaki, Koneko dan Akeno.

* * *

Rias Gremory berjalan bersama Pion yang baru saja ia reinkarnasi di sampingnya. Setelah ritual menjadikan Issei iblis selesai, Rias mengantarkan Issei ke rumahnya. Sayangnya, di pertengahan jalan, mereka diserang oleh seorang Fallen Angel yang bernama Dohnaseek.

Alasan kenapa Fallen Angel itu menyerangnya adalah karena ia mengira mereka berdua adalah Stray Devil. Tetapi Rias tahu yang sebenarnya. Fallen Angel itu hanya ingin melawan seorang Iblis yang kuat, bukan memusnahkan sebuah Stray Devil.

Ketika mengatakan siapa Rias sendiri, Fallen Angel itu hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, sebelum memberitahukan namanya. Sayangnya, Dohnaseek sempat melukai Issei dengan menusuk Issei dengan tombak cahaya ke perutnya.

Karena itu, Rias terpaksa harus menginap di Kediaman Hyoudou dan mengobati Issei dengan cara mentransferi Issei _demonic energy_-nya. Keesokan paginya, bisa dibilang dengan _bizare. _Ia harus menjelaskan ke Issei lagi bahwa itu bukan mimpi, dan ia harus memakai Magic untuk memanipulasi Hyoudou-kaa-sama dan Hyoudou-tou-sama. Ia tidak ingin melakukannya, tetapi situasi memanggilnya.

Karena itu dia, kini ia berjalan ke sekolah dengan Hyoudou Issei yang sangat terkenal bagi kaum wanita. Terkenal karena ia adalah… well, seorang mesum. Rias terkekeh. Ia sudah tidak sabar melihat reaksi para Kuoh, melihat salah satu dari Onee-sama, wanita paling dicintai di Kuoh, berjalan dengan salah satu dari Trio Genit, lelaki paling dibenci di Kuoh.

Mereka kemudian berhenti ketika mereka merasakan empat sumber kekuatan besar di dekat Academy, membuat Issei, yang baru saja direinkarnasi menjadi Iblis melebarkan matanya dengan shock, sementara Rias sendiri, mengetahui aura magic mereka, hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dengan capai.

"Rias-senpai! Apa kau merasakan itu? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Issei dengan panik di wajahnya.

Rias menghela nafasnya, dan tersenyum, membuat Issei blushing sangat merah. "Tenang saja, Hyoudou-kun. Anggap saja ini adalah latihan. Suatu saat, kau juga harus menghadapi seseorang dengan aura magic yang lebih kuat dari ini." Rias merearusikan.

Issei sedikit tenang, tetapi wajahnya tetap terlihat bahwa dia terganggu. Rias hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia sangat tahu bahwa ke-empat aura energi itu adalah milik Koneko, Akeno, Tsubaki dan Sona. Sungguh, ini hampir menjadi kejadian sehari-hari untuk melihat mereka berempat bertengkar satu sama lain.

Tentunya, Rias tidak buta untuk tidak melihat alasan kenapa empat perempuan ini selalu bertengkar. Bahkan Yūto sendiri juga tahu alasan kenapa mereka bertengkar.

Namikaze Naruto.

Sungguh, entah kenapa sepertinya Satan, atau siapapun itu yang mengontrol seluruh dunia ini, memberikan Rias seorang Namikaze Naruto hanya untuk membuat hidup Rias menjadi sulit dan troublesome.

Tentu, Naruto adalah orang yang sangat baik, walaupun ia menyembunyikannya dengan topeng dinginnya itu. Rias lebih melihat Naruto sebagai seorang kakak laki-laki yang strict, seperti ia melihat Grayfia-nee.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Grayfia, Rias hanya bersyukur Grayfia tidak terlalu sering bersama dengan Sona, Tsubaki, Koneko, Akeno dan Naruto. Bukannya ia tidak menyukai Grayfia, tetapi, Grayfia juga mecintai seorang lelaki pirang yang juga dicintai mereka berempat, walaupun Grayfia mencoba menutupinya, ia, bahkan kakaknya sendiri, Sirzechs juga mengetahuinya dengan jelas.

Tidak seperti apa yang orang bilang tentang Grayfia yang adalah istri dari kakaknya, Sirzechs Lucifer, Grayfia adalah wanita single. Grayfia menjadi maid dari Sirzechs karena, ketua dari Kelurga Lucifuge, selalu menjadi butler/maid personal untuk ketua keluarga Lucifer. Karena itu, Grayfia menjadi Ratu dari Sirzechs dan personal maid untuk kakaknya.

Kakaknya, sendiri, juga bahkan sudah mempunyai istri dari Keluarga Iblis yang level bawah. Namanya adalah Silena Agares, dari Keluarga Agares. Dulu, Keluarga Agares adalah kelurga noble, tapi reputasi mereka turun, memnbuat mereka menjadi keluarga biasa.

Karena itu, kakaknya dan Bibi Silena harus menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, mereka tidak ingin publik membuat kebrontakan karena istri Lucifer sendiri berasal dari Keluarga yang bukan noble. Karena itu, kini kakaknya kini sibuk untuk mengangkat status Keluarga Agares kembali menjadi keluarga noble. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak bisa terjadi karena Silena sendiri adalah low-class iblis, karena itu ia kakaknya melatih Silena sendiri untuk membantu Silena melewati ujian untuk iblis.

Mereka hampir selesai, karena saat ini Silena sudah Mid-class Devil, dan tinggal melewati satu ujian lagi untuk menjadikan Silena menjadi High-class devil, membuat hubungan mereka tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi, dan mereka bisa bebas.

Rias merasa senang untuk kakaknya, karena kakaknya dan Silena sudah bisa menemukan satu sama lain dan menikah. Mereka bahkan sudah mempunyai anak, Millicas Gremory, yang sekaligus adalah keponakan Rias.

Rias menghela nafasnya. Akeno, Tsubaki, Koneko, Grayfia.. Hell! Bahkan rivalnya sendiri, Sona, sudah meneukan orang yang mereka cintai di dalam satu orang yang sama. Rias juga ingin merasakan bagaimana jatuh cinta. Bagaimana rasanya bersaing dengan seseorang untuk merebut hati seseorang yang ia cintai.

"Rias-senpai?"

Suara panggilan Issei membuat Rias kembali ke dunia nyata. Di mata Issei terlihat kekhawatiran, itu membuat Rias sedikit tersanjung.

Memberi Issei senyuman, yang kembali membuatnya blushing, Rias berkata, "Tidak apa, Hyoudou-kun. Mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita. Kita sudah hampir sampai." Ucapnya.

Issei mengangguk. Dan kembali berjalan di samping Rias.

* * *

Naruto muncul di tengah-tengah ruangan ORC (Occult Research Club) dengan cahaya kuning. Ia menghela nafasnya lagi. Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki dan Koneko entah kenapa seperti selalu bertengkar ketika ia berada di sekitar mereka.

Itu seperti… seperti mereka ingin memperebutkan sesuatu. Apa mereka memperebutkannya? Naruto menggeleng. Nah, tidak mungkin. Ia hanyalah laki-laki biasa. Tidak mungkin ia akan diperebutkan oleh wanita seperti Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki dan Koneko.

Menghela nafasnya lagi, ia memijat keningnya dengan pusing. Kenapa paginya tidak pernah selalu simpel?

"Pagi yang sukar, Naruto-senpai?"

Sebuah suara membuat Naruto kaget, karena ia mengira dirinya hanya sendiri di ruangan ini. Ia melihat kearah Yūto, sumber suara itu yang sekarang lagi duduk di sofa, dan memberi Naruto senyum biasanya.

Entahlah, menurut Naruto, ia dan Yūto seperti sisi yang berbeda dari koin yang sama. Kalau Naruto sebenarnya adalah orang yang hangat di dalam, ia menutupinya dengan topeng dingin. Kebalik dari Yūto, yang adalah orang yang dingin di dalamnya, tapi menutupinya dengan topeng hangat.

Naruto sangat tahu, dibalik topeng itu, masih ada Yūto yang dulu. Yūto yang dingin. Yūto yang tujuan hidupnya adalah balas dendam. Walaupun tahu begitu, Naruto tetap membiarkannya. Itu adalah urusan Yūto, bukan dirinya. Tetapi, jika tujuan Yūto membahayakan Akeno atau orang yang ia sayangi, ia akan membunuh Yūto tanpa berpikir lagi.

Walaupun begitu, Yūto sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin apa-apa terjadi pada Yūto. Walaupun pikiran logikanya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak perlu orang lain untuk dijadikan orang yang penting baginya, hatinya sudah menerima mereka semua sebagai orang yang sangat penting untuknya.

Ia kemudian menggelengkan, mencoba untuk membersihkan pikirannya.

"Seperti biasanya, Yūto-san." Jawab Naruto, mendapatkan kekehan dari Yūto. Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah dapur, intent untuk membuatkan teh untuk dirinya sendiri untuk merilekskan pikirannya. "Ingin teh, Yūto-san?" Tawar Naruto. Ia tidak keberatan untuk membuatkan teh untuk Yūto. Itu akan tidak sopan jika ia tidak menawarkan Yūto.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku tidak masalah, Naruto-senpai." Jawab Yūto sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Naruto mengangguk. Dan membuatkan teh untuk mereka berdua. Setelah selesai membuatnya, Naruto menaruh teh untuk Yūto di meja di depannya, sementara Naruto menaruh tehnya sendiri. Naruto kemudian duduk di sofa yang berada di sebrang Yūto.

Yūto menyisipkan teh buatan Naruto dan tersenyum. "Teh buatanmu enak seperti biasa, Naruto-senpai." Yūto mengkomplimen.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, tidak menjawab komplimen dari Yūto. Ia menyisipkan tehnya sendiri, dan melihat kearah Yūto dengan penasaran, "Jadi… apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yūto-san?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Yūto terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, "Aku memang sering disini untuk menghindari para fangirl. Kadang, mereka bisa menjadi sangat agresif." Jawab Yūto sambil terkekeh. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Naruto sendiri, "Dan kau sendiri, Naruto-senpai? Melarikan diri dari 'mereka' lagi, aku presumsikan?" Tanyanya, teramusi dengan keadaan Naruto.

Naruto hanya cemberut saja mendengar nada amusi dari Yūto, "Ya." Jawab Naruto singkat. "Aku masih heran kenapa jika mereka berempat bertemu, mereka selalu bertengkar." Lanjutnya, nadanya berubah menjadi penasaran.

Yūto tertawa ketika mendengar itu dari Naruto. Oh, jika Naruto tahu alasan mereka berempat bertengkar… Yūto menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tidak tahu bagaimana Naruto bisa sangat buta untuk tidak melihat bagaimana ke-4 perempuan itu sangat mencintai Naruto.

Naruto cemberut ketika mendengar Yūto tertawa, tidak tahu mengapa partner sparringnya itu tertawa. Iapun cemberut, "Apa ada yang lucu, Yūto-san? Jika iya, tolong elaborasikan." Pinta Naruto sambil cemberut.

Yūto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah, tidak apa, Naruto-senpai. Aku hanya ingat lelucon ini yang pernah dikatakan temanku waktu itu." Jawab Yūto. Mereka tahu bahwa itu bohong, tapi Naruto tidak menanyakannya lagi.

Naruto kembali menghela nafasnya saja smabil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Yūto dengan penasaran, "Jadi, bagaimana dengan tadi malam, Yūto-san?" Tanya Naruto.

Yūto terlihat mempunyai pandangan bingung, "Tentang Hyoudou-san?" Tanya Yūto balik. Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Yūto hanya tersenyum, "Well, prosesnya berhasil dan kini, Hyoudou-san adalah iblis. Buchou mengantarkan Hyodou-san pulang, setelah prosesnya selesai dan kemudian menyuruhku untuk istirahat." Jawab Yūto dengan senyuman seperti biasa.

Naruto mengangguk saja. Setelah hening beberapa detik, ia kemudian baru menyadari sesuatu. "Apa kau melihat Rias-sama?" Tanya Naruto, Yūto hanya menggeleng, menandakan semenjak ia datang, ia tidak pernah melihat King mereka.

Ketika melihat itu, Naruto memiringkan wajahnya bingung. Biasanya Rias sudah datang satu jam sebelum bell berdering. Ini hanya tinggal 15 menit sebelum bel berdering dan sepertinya Rias juga masih belum datang.

"Apa kau tahu dia kemana?" Tanya Naruto kepada Yūto sambil kebingungan.

Yūto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sejak terakhir kali Buchou menyuruhku untuk istirahat, aku tidak pernah melihatnya." Jawabnya.

Mendengar itu, membuat Naruto semakin khawatir. Issei pasti adalah orang yang terakhir bersama Rias, mungkin ia tahu. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Yūto, "Apa kau tahu dimana Hyoudou-san?" Tanyanya.

Yūto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan malu-malu ketika ditanya itu. "Ah… justru itu, Hyoudou-san juga masih belum berada di sekolah." Jawab Yūto.

Ketika mendengar itu, Naruto langsung mengeluarkan Killing Intent yang banyak, membuat Yūto sedikit berkenyit karena Killing Intent-nya.

"Dia… Dia…" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, "Jika ia memang benar-benar menculik Rias-sama dan memperkosanya. Aku akan menyiksanya sampai mati, dan jika ia mati, aku akan terus menyiksanya di neraka." Gumam Naruto dengan marah.

Yūto hanya terkekeh awkward ketika mendengar itu, "Ah… Naruto-senpai, aku yakin ada suatu alasan kenapa mereka berdua telat. Buchou adalah wanita kuat, aku yakin ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri." Yūto merearusikan

Naruto membuang nafasnya, dan mencoba untuk kembali tenang, "Jika dia berani melakukan sesuatu pada Rias-sama, aku akan membunuhnya." Ucap Naruto dengan kasual, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada ke Yūto.

Yūto hanya terkekeh garing ketika mendengar itu, _'Ahahaha… Naruto-senpai mengatakannya dengan sangat casual…' _Pikir Yūto dengan sweatdrop. Yūto kemudian berdiri dari sofa, setelah menghabiskan tehnya sendiri, "Ah, aku akan ke kelasku, Naruto-senpai. Ini sudah hampir bel."

Naruto mengangguk dan berdiri dari sofanya juga, "Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut denganmu, Yūto-san." Dengan itu, Naruto kemudian berjalan bersama Yūto untuk pergi ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

* * *

**-Hours Later-**

Hyoudou Issei menghela nafasnya dengan pusing, dan berjalan mengikuti lelaki di depannya. Banyak pikiran berada di otaknya. Pertama, yaitu tentang dia yang menjadi iblis dan apa kehidupannya, dan juga ia sangat penasaran dengan Sacred Gear ini.

Kemarin adalah hari yang sangat… sangat… ia tidak tahu mendeskripsikannya. Kemarin adalah hari yang sangat membuat hidupnya terbalik. Pacarnya, Yuuma-chan, ternyata adalah seorang Fallen Angels yang mencoba membunuhnya, ia kemudian diselamatkan oleh Namikaze-senpai, dan kemudian ia berubah menjadi Iblis.

Entah kenapa, itu terdengar seperti cerita fantasy biasanya yang dimana sang putri jatuh cinta kepada orang jahat yang memanipulasinya, ketika orang jahat itu mengungkapkan kejahatannya dan ingin membunuh sang putri, sang pangeran datang, mengalahkan sang orang jahat, menolong sang putri, lalu mereka berdua, sang pangeran dan sang putri menikah dan hidup selama-lamanya dengan bahagia.

Itu terlihat perfek sekali dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin malam.

Ia adalah sang putri.

Yuuma-chan adalah sang orang jahat.

Kalau begitu, Namikaze-senpai…

Mata Issei melebar menyadari sesuatu dan kemudian membatuk-batuk. _'Aku hanya akan berpikir aku tidak pernah memikirkan semua itu!' _Seru Issei di dalam pikirannya. Andaikan saja yang menolongnya adalah wanita cantik... Mungkin ia dan wanita itu bisa hidup bahagia selama-lamanya seperti apa yang di cerita fantasy.

"Ah… Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Issei-kun?" Tanya lelaki yang diikutinya, Yūto Kiba, melihat kearahnya dengan khawatir dan mencoba menolongnya.

Issei hanya memberinya glare, "Tidak! Jangan terlalu dekat-dekat denganku, _you damn casanova_." Seru Issei, sementara Kiba hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk lehernya dengan malu-malu. Bukannya ia ingin kasar pada Kiba, tapi kadang lelaki ini melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Issei berpikir bahwa ia adalah gay dan mencoba merayu Issei. Sungguh.

"Ah, lihat ini. Kita sudah sampai." Suara Kiba kembali membuat Issei ke kenyataan. Mereka sudah sampai di gedung yang kemarin Issei tempati.

Seberapa kalipun Issei melihatnya, gedung ini selalu terlihat sangat cantik menurut Issei. Walaupun ini gedung lama, menurut rumor, Rias-senpai sudah kembali merekonstruksi gedungnya agar kembali menjadi baik.

Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Gedung itu cukup besar di dalamnya, dan kadang Issei berpikir apa gedung itu tidak terlalu besar untuk satu ruangan klub saja. Setelah mereka jalan selama beberapa detik, mereka sampai di sebuah pintu, yang diatasnya tertulis 'Klub Penelitian Makhluk Gaib'.

Kiba kemudian mengetuk pintunya. Tak lama kemudian, suara 'Masuk' dari dalam terdengar, dan langsung saja Kiba membuka pintunya.

Semalam, Issei tidak sempat untuk melihat ruangan klubnya dengan teliti, tapi kali ini ia bisa, dan ia terkejut. Ruangan ini sangat besar, seperti ruangan kelas sendiri. Di tengah ruangan ini, terlihat sebuah lingkaran yang seperti lingkaran ritual, sementara papan tulis biasa dan meja guru terlihat di depan. Ada sebuah sofa dua sofa panjang, dan meja di tengah kedua sofa itu, yang berada di depan meja guru.

Issei kemudian melihat kearah dua figur yang sedang duduk bersama satu sama lain di sofa. Figur itu adalah dua wanita lain yang sempat ia liat di klub ini selain Rias-senpai.

Pertama adalah Koneko Toujou, anak kelas satu yang sangat lucu, yang dikenal sebagai maskot Kuoh Academy.

Disampingnya, ada…. Mata Issei melebar. Rambut hitam yang dikuncir dengan ponytail! Ponytail yang dikatakan sudah hampir punah! Seseorang yang dikatakan adalah orang terakhir yang memakai ponytail di sekolahnya! Wajah cantik yang selalu tersenyum! Seseorang yang mempunyai atmosfir Jepang! Yang dipanggil _Yamato Nadeshiko _walaupun ia hanya seorang murid! Salah satu dari Dua Onee-sama, selain Rias-senpai, Himejima Akeno-senpai! Semalam Issei, karena masih blur, masih belum sadar kalau kemarin ia juga melihat Akeno-senpai, tetapi sekarang ia baru bisa mengingatnya!

Kiba menuntun Issei ke arah tempat mereka berdua duduk, "Aku sudah membawakan Hyoudou Issei-kun." Ucap Kiba, entah pada Akeno atau Koneko.

Akeno langsung saja berdiri dan tersenyum pada Issei, membuat Issei blushing ketika diberikan senyuman yang menurutnya sangat cantik.

"Ah, Hyoudou Issei-kun, kita belum pernah memperkenalkan diri kita berdua secara formal. Namaku Akeno Himejima. Senang bertemu denganmu." Akeno memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan sambil menunduk sedikit, memberi hormat.

Melihat Akeno menunduk padanya, Issei hanya menjadi salah tingkah dan menggaruk leher belakangnya dengan malu, "Ah… aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu, Akeno-senpai. Namaku adalah Hyoudou Issei, tolong perlakukan aku dengan baik!" Serunya, menundukan dirinya juga.

Akeno mengangguk, sambil tersenyum, membuat Issei kembali blushing. Akeno kemudian kembali duduk di samping Koneko. Issei kemudian melihat kearah Koneko, dan kembali salah tingkah.

"A-ah…. Halo, Koneko-san. Apa kabar?" Tanya Issei dengan awkward. Koneko yang sedang memakan coklat pocky-nya ke Issei, hanya memandang Issei, sebelum kembali memalingkan wajahnya lagi, mengabaikan pertanyaan Issei, membuat Issei sweatdrop. _'Ohya, orang-orang bilang dia selalu apathetic seperti Naruto-senpai…' _Pikirnya sweatdrop.

Sebelum Issei mengatakan apa-apa lagi, suara sebuah shower mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah bathtub indoor yang hanya tertutup oleh tirai, membuat Issei sedikit memiringkan wajahnya, kenapa ada shower di dalam ruangan, dan kenapa showernya menyala.

Ketika ia melihat ada sebuah bayangan perempuan dibalik tirai itu, pikirannya langsung shutdown, dan diambil alih oleh pikiran mesumnya. _'A-ada perempuan dibalik tirai itu!' _Serunya di pikirannya.

Perempuan di bayangan itu terlihat keluar dari bathtubnya, membuat Issei bisa melihat kaki mulusnya yang tidak tertutup oleh tirai, dan langsung saja membuat ekspresi mesum.

"….Wajah yang menjijikan."

Issei mendengar Koneko menggumam. Ia lansung saja mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Koneko dengan cepat, sempat melihat Koneko memalingkan wajahnya seolah ia tidak mengatakan apapaun.

'_Ow! Itu sangat sakit, Koneko-chan!' _

Issei kemudian sempat mendengar kekehan dari Akeno, tetapi ia mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih untuk melihat shower itu.

"Untukmu, Ojou-sama."

Sebuah suara maskulin terdengar dari samping Rias, bayangan yang tadi ia deskripsikan, dan ia yakin itu adalah Rias-senpai. Ketika mendengar suara itu, Issei langsung melebarkan matanya dengan shock. Apa Rias-senpai membiarkan laki-laki itu melihat badan telanjangnyan yang sangat indah itu?

Issei kemudian kembali mengingat pagi harinya, yang sudah ia dub sebagai pagi hari terbaik selama hidupnya. Ia bisa melihat badan Rias-senpai telanjang! Ia sudah memastikan ia mengingat gambar itu sampai ke otaknya, membuatnya mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya sedikit.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-kun."

"_My pleasure._"

Itu membuat Issei stop. Tunggu…. Naruto? Itu tidak benar kan? Tidak mungkin Rias-senpai membiarkan Naruto-senpai melihat badan telanjangnya, ya kan? Yap, tidak mungkin.

….

'_TENGGELAM DI NERAKA, YOU DAMN BISHONEN!' _

Teriak Issei dalam hatinya, terus mengutuk nama musuh pertama laki-laki di Kuoh, setelah Yūto Kiba. Sungguh, kenapa ia harus dikelilingi oleh bishonen?! Itu membuatnya merasakan seperti lelaki-laki ter…jelek di dunia.

Pada saat itu juga, tirai itu terbuka, menunjukan Rias yang kini sudah memakai seragamnya tersenyum pada Issei, sementara di belakangnya, terlihat Naruto yang wajahnya impasif biasa, satu tangannya berada di belakangnya, sementara satunya lagi dipakai untuk menggantung handuk tadi yang dipakai Rias.

Bergaya seperti itu membuat Naruto mengeluarkan image seorang butler. Tetapi entah kenapa, Issei setuju kalo Naruto memang sangat pantas menjadi seorang butler. Ia sangat mempunyai image-nya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa mengambil shower semalam karena aku harus menginap di rumahmu, jadi, aku mengambil shower sekarang." Ucap Rias-senpai. Ah… Seberapa lamanya kau mendengarnya, suara Rias-senpai adalah suara melodi yang terbaik!

Issei menggaruk leher belakangnya dengan malu, "A-ah..? Begitukah? Maafkan aku." Ucap Issei, malu bahwa ia lupa untuk memberi tawaran shower pada Rias-senpai. _'Yang lebih menggangguku lagi, adalah kenapa ada shower disini.' _Pikir Issei sweatdrop.

Naruto kemudian maju kedepan. Matanya seperti tertutup, dan wajahnya impasif biasa. Ia menunduk ke Issei seperti seorang butler, "Namikaze Naruto berada di servismu." Naruto memperkenalkan dengan gaya seorang butler, membuat Issei merasa awkward. Naruto kemudian membuka matanya, dan memberi apa yang Issei asumsikan dengan glare, "Aku tidak segan membunuhmu dengan cepat jika aku melihat kau menggunakan ekspresi tadi kepada Ojou-sama." Naruto mengancam.

Issei hanya bisa pucat, sambil mengangguk dengan takut. _'Perkenalan yang singkat…. Dan memberi banyak kesan.' _Pikir Issei dengan sweatdrop.

Rias tersenyum, dan menepuk tangannya bersamaan, mendapat perhatian dari seluruh anggota di ruangan.

"Baiklah! Semuanya sudah berkumpul disini. Hyoudou Issei-kun.. apa boleh aku panggil Issei-kun?" Tanyanya sambil memiringkan wajahnya, memberikannya pandangan kawaii.

Issei dengan gerogi menjawab, "A-ah, ya."

Rias tersenyum, "Baiklah! Kalau begitu, kami, Klub Penelitian Makhluk Hidup, menyambutmu!" Seru Rias dengan ceria. Pengumaman itu membuat anggota yang tadinya duduk, menjadi berdiri untuk menyambut Issei.

Issei menjadi salah tingkah ketika disambut itu. Ia hanya bisa terkekeh, "Eh, ah ya." Ucapnya salah tingkah.

"-sebagai Iblis." Lanjut Rias yang belum selesai, membuat Issei kaget. Ia baru ingat kalau ia sekarang adalah iblis.

'_Ayah, ibu, sepertinya aku dalam sesuatu yang besar.'_

* * *

"Ini tehnya." Ucap Akeno dengan halus, memberi secangkir teh terakhir dari yang ia bawa kepada Issei.

Issei tersenyum, "Ah, terimakasih." Jawab Issei. Ia masih merasa awkward seperti ini.

Tak lama kemudian, dari dapur juga keluar Naruto yang membawakan sebuah biskuit kue, dan menaruhnya di meja. Apa itu adalah biskuit buatan Naruto sendiri? Issei tidak tahu, dan hanya akan mengsumsikan bahwa itu buatan Naruto.

Issei memakan biskuit itu dengan habis, dan kemudian menghabiskan teh yang dibuatkan oleh Akeno. Ia tidak menyangka makanan dan minumannya akan seenak ini! Walaupun ini hanya sekedar kue biskuit dan teh, ia seperti memesan biskuit dan teh itu dari restoran bintang 5.

"Ini sangat enak, Akeno-senpai, Naruto-senpai!" Seru Issei dengan nada ceria, tidak menyangka bahwa 'The Greatest Couple' sangat pintar memasak.

Naruto tidak menjawab komplimen Issei, dan hanya duduk di sofa, tepat di samping Rias, seolah ia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Issei, membuat Issei memutarkan bola matanya, entah kenapa mengekspektasi Naruto untuk mengabaikannya.

'_Jerk.' _Pikir Issei dengan bercanda.

Walaupun begitu, Akeno hanya tersenyum senang ketika mendengar komplimen dari Issei. "Ara ara, terimakasih, Issei-kun. Aku diajari Naruto-kun memasak sejak kita kecil. Walaupun dia terlihat seperti itu, ia sangat pintar memasak." Cerita Akeno. Issei melebarkan matanya sedikit. Sedikit kaget kalau orang sedingin Naruto mempunyai bakat untuk… y'know, memasak.

Akeno kemudian berdiri lagi, dan melihat kearah tempat kosong di samping Naruto. Ada dua sofa yang sama-sama menghadap meja, dan menghadap satu sama lain. Satu sofa hanya muat tiga orang dewasa, maksimal. Jadi, melihat Rias dan Naruto sudah duduk disana, hanya tinggal tersisa satu tempat kosong lagi di samping Naruto.

Akeno menyeringai. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Koneko, yang menyipitkan matanya, dan melihat kearah tempat kosong di samping Naruto juga, membuat Akeno memberikan sedikit glare kepada Koneko itu.

Rias menghela nafasnya, melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Sebelum mereka bisa berkelahi untuk merebut posisi di samping Naruto, Rias berbicara, "Yūto, duduk di samping Naruto." Suruh Rias, membat Akeno dan Koneko mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari satu sama lain dan memberi Rias glare.

Yūto hanya terkekeh, dan kemudian berjalan dan duduk di samping Naruto, mengangguk kepada Naruto. Issei hanya melihat semua ini dengan bingung, dan walaupun Naruto terlihat impasif seperti biasa, bisa terlihat bahwa ia bingung juga.

Dengan itu, Akeno dan Koneko, dengan terpaksa, harus duduk bersama Issei, membuat Issei sedikit blushing karena ia duduk di sofa bersama dengan dua perempuan terpopuler di sekolah.

Rias tersenyum ketika melihat semuanya. Ia menyisipkan teh buatan Akeno, dan kemudian melihat kearah Issei setelah menempatkan gelasnya lagi ke meja.

"Baiklah, Issei-kun, apa kau mempunyai pertanyaan tentang kami?" Tanya Rias, tersenyum manis kepada Issei.

Issei tersenyum malu dan menggaruk kepalanya, "Ah… Aku mempunyai banyak pertanyaan, tetapi aku tidak tahu ingin mulai darimana." Ucapnya dengan jujur. "Semalam sudah kubilang, aku hanya anak murid SMA biasa… jadi, ketika aku tiba-tiba saja terlempar dalam masalah ini, aku tidak tahu harus apa.." Lanjut Issei sejujurnya.

Rias mengangguk dengan serius, "Aku tahu itu." Jawabnya. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita jelaskan ini dari awal?" Tanyanya.

Issei hanya tersenyum gerogi, "Baiklah, mungkin itu bisa." Ia menjawab.

Rias kembali mengangguk, dan mengeluarkan foto Amano Yuuma. Ketika melihat foto itu, Issei hanya tidak bereaksi apa-apa, tetapi tangannya memekal. Entah karena ia marah ketika mengingat aksi Amano Yuuma, atau karena ia hanya marah dengan Amano Yuuma.

"Apa kau merasakan ada yang aneh dengan orang-orang disekitarmu, yang berkaitan dengan Amano Yuuma, mantan teman kencanmu ini?" Tanya Rias dengan serius.

Mendengar itu, Issei sedikit melebarkan matanya, "Ah…. Benar juga. Ketika kau mengatakan itu, aku baru menyadari sesuatu, senpai. Motohama dan Matsuda tidak ingat Yuuma-chan sama sekali, walaupun aku mengingat jelas sekali bahwa aku sudah memperkenalkannya… Dan juga, aku baru mengecek di ponselku bahwa semua foto Yuuma-chan yang aku ambil sudah terhapus, dan e-mail dan nomor telfon Yuuma-chan yang sudah aku simpan di ponselku tiba-tiba menghilang." Issei menjelaskan. Sebuah realisasi kemudian terlihat di wajahnya, "Itu… itu seperti seolah Yuuma-chan tidak ada sama sekali." Gumamnya, terlihat seperti mengatakan itu pada dirinya sendiri daripada ke Rias.

Rias mengangguk, "Dia adalah Fallen Angel, seperti yang sudah kita bilang. Itu adalah salah satu kekuatannya." Ucap Rias.

Naruto kemudian melanjutkan, "Fallen Angels awalnya adalah malaikat yang mengabdi kepada Tuhan. Tetapi, karena mereka melakukan sebuah dosa yang terlarang untuk seorang malaikat, mereka jatuh ke neraka dan menjadi Fallen Angel, malaikat yang jatuh. Mereka adalah musuh dari kita Iblis." Naruto menjelaskan. Entah kenapa, Issei merasakan Naruto mengatakan kata 'Fallen Angel' dengan penuh kebencian, tetapi ia tidak tahu, karena suara Naruto selalu monoton seperti itu.

"Seperti yang kau tahu," Rias kembali berbicara, "Kami semua disini adalah Iblis. Klub 'Penelitian Makhluk Gaib' hanyalah kamuflasi untuk merahasiakan idenitas kita sebagai Iblis, sekaligus mengerjakan aktivitas kita sebagai iblis tanpa ada kecurigaan." Jelasnya.

Issei menganggukan kepalanya. Itu cukup masuk akal.

"Kita, Iblis, selalu berperang dengan Fallen Angels sejak zaman kuno. Kita selalu bertarung untuk posesi kepimilikan Underworld, atau 'Neraka' jika kata manusia. Underworld terbagi menjadi dua area sekarang. Satu untuk Iblis, dan satu untuk Fallen Angel. Iblis membuat perjanjian dengan manusia dan kemudian menerima bayaran pengorbanan mereka untuk meningkatkan kekuatan. Fallen Angel, sebaliknya, mereka mengontrol manusia untuk mengeliminasi Iblis. Disaat itulah, Malaikat ikut terinvolvasi untuk mengeliminasi dua kaum ini, dari perintah tuhan. Karena itu, 3 fraksi terbuat. Ini sudah berjalan sejak zaman kuno." Jelas Rias yang kembali menyisipkan tehnya.

Issei mengangguk mengerti. Mengambil semua penjelasan Rias. Ia kemudian menengok kearahnya, ''Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sacred Gear? Apa itu Sacred Gear?" Tanya Issei, terlihat masih sangat bingung.

Mendengar itu, kali ini Yūto yang memutuskan untuk menjawab, "Sacred Gear adalah sebuah kekuatan spesial yang diberi untuk spesifik manusia. Hanya manusia yang bisa memiliki Sacred Gear. Jadi, Fallen Angel, Iblis, ataupun Malaikat tidak mempunyai Sacred Gear sama sekali. Contohnya, orang-orang yang namanya diingat dalam sejarah, sebagian besar dari mereka mempunyai Sacred Gear." Jelas Yūto.

Issei hanya kembali mempunyai ekspresi bingung, _'Huh? Kalau begitu, Albert Einstein, Stephen Hawking, Newton, Alexander The Great, Julius Caesar... Semuanya mempunyai Sacred Gear?! Wow! Aku tidak menyangka ini! Aku jadi sangat tidak sabar untuk mengetahui apa yang bisa dilakukan Sacred Gear milikku! Aku harap milikku adalah kekuatan 'tembus pandang'…' _Batin Issei dengan maksud mesum dibagian akhir.

"Di zaman sekarang, ada beberapa orang yang mempunyai Sacred Gear di dalam tubuh manusia mereka. Kau tahu orang-orang yang mempunyai peran penting di dunia sekarang? Sebagian besar dari mereka mempunyai Sacred Gear." Jelas Akeno, melanjutkan Yūto.

"Sebagian besar dari Sacred Gear mempunyai fungsi yang hanya bisa digunakan di populasi manusia untuk membantu hidup mereka menjadi lebih mudah. Tapi ada beberapa Sacred Gear yang bisa menjadi ancaman untuk kami, Iblis, dan juga Fallen Angel." Jelas Rias, "Issei, angkat tanganmu." Perintahnya sambil melihat Issei dengan intent.

Issei hanya memandang Rias dengan bingung.

"Cepat lakukan." Perintahnya.

Issei kemudian melakukannya. Ia mengangat tangan kirinya.

"Tutup matamu, dan bayangkan sosok paling kuat yang hadir dalam pikiranmu."

Issei menutup matanya, dan membayangkan sosok kuat di pikirannya. Banyak sosok kuat yang berada di pikirannya. Ada Haruhi Suzumiya dari light novel Haruhi Suzumiya. Sosok Ichigo Kurosaki dari anime Bleach yang pernah ia tonton juga muncul di kepalanya. Iapun memilih untuk fokus kepada sosok Son Goku dari Dragonball di pikirannya. Son Goku adalah yang paling kuat dari antara mereka bertiga. Ia bisa menghancurkan sebuah planet.

"Son Goku… dari Dragonball…" Gumam Issei tanpa sadar.

Naruto melihat kearah Issei yang kini sedang menutup matanya dengan deadpan. _'Indra perasaku merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada moment bodoh yang akan terjadi.' _Batinnya dengan sarkastik.

"Baiklah," Ucap Rias yang kini melihat kearah Issei dengan intent. "Kemudian bayangkan.. bayangkan. Bayangkan sosok kuat itu di pose yang membuatnya sangat, sangat kuat."

"…"

Issei hanya hening. Ia kemudian membayangkan pose Son Goku saat melakukan Kamekameha. Apa ini tidak apa-apa?

"Bagus. Sekarang, turunkan tanganmu dan berdiri dari sofa." Rias kembali memerintahkan. Issei melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. "Sekarang, mimik pose dari orang itu. Kau harus membayangkannya dengan kuat, dan kau tidak boleh menahannya."

…

'_Crap.' _Pikir Issei. _'Ada banyak orang disekelilingku! Dan, aku harus memimik pose Kamekameha di umur segini?! Ini akan sangat memalukan…' _Batinnya.

"Lakukanlah, Issei." Rias mendesak Issei.

Issei mengangguk saja, dan pelan-pelan, ia memimik pose Son Goku dari Dragonball. Rias melihatnya sambil menaikan alis matanya, tahu pose apa yang diambil oleh Issei karena dia sendiri adalah Otaku. Sementara Yūto dan Koneko terlihat bingung dengan pose Issei, Naruto dan Akeno juga mengetahui pose itu.

Mereka berdua selalu dipaksa menonton anime oleh Rias saat mereka kecil, _after all_.

"Kamekameha!" Seru Issei, membuka kedua tangannya, memimik pose Goku saat ia menembakan Kamekameha.

"Sekarang, buka matamu. Di tempat ini dimana banyak energi demonic, Sacred Gearmu akan muncul lebih mudah." Rias berkata padanya.

Issei membuka matanya dan kemudian…

Flash!

Sebuah cahaya muncul dari tangan kirinya, membuat Issei sangat kaget. Cahaya itu mulai membentuk, dan meringkup tangan kiri Issei. Semua member dari peerage Rias melihat kearah cahaya itu dengan penasaran, ingin mengetahui Sacred Gear milik Issei sendiri.

Setelah cahaya itu meredam, terlihat sebuah _gauntlet _(sarung tangan berlengan panjang) berwarna merah, yang terlihat seperti barang cosplay yang realistic. Di tempat dimana belakang telapak tangannya berada terlihat sebuah permata berwarna hijau.

"Apa sebenarnya iniii?!" Teriak Issei dengan shock.

Ketika semuanya melihat Sacred Gear milik Issei dengan bingung sekaligus penasaran, Naruto melebarkan matanya. Ia terlihat seperti merekognasi sacred Gear milik Issei. Rias menangkap pandangan Naruto, dan memutuskan untuk menanyakannya padanya nanti.

"Ini adalah Sacred Gear. Ketika ini sudah keluar, kau bisa menggunakannya dimanapun dan kapanpun." Ucap Rias ketika melihat pandangan dari Issei. "Di malam ketika Naruto menyelamatkanmu, Issei-kun, kau dibawa kesini. Kau mengingat itu, bukan? Kau kita hidupkan sebagai Iblis milikku, Issei-kun. Budak dari Rias Gremory, walaupun begitu, aku lebih memilih kata 'Keluarga' daripada budak."

Dan dengan itu, sepasang sayap yang terlihat seperti sayap kelelawar keluar dari punggung seluruh anggota Klub ORC. Semuanya, kecuali… Naruto.

"…apa kau tidak mempunyai sayap keren juga, Naruto-senpai?" Tanya Issei, penasaran.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin memperlihatkannya padamu." Jawab Naruto dengan singkat dan blunt, membuat semuanya sweatdrop.

'_Jerk.' _Batin Issei kembali. Issei kemudian melihat ke sayap itu, dan kemudian berpikir. Apa ia juga punya sayap? Pada saat itu juga, ia merasakan sensasi di punggungnya. Ia kemudian melihat ke belakang, dan melebarkan matanya ketika ia melihat sepasang sayap menempel di punggungnya. Tentunya, untuk lelaki seperti Issei, yang sudah mengalami pengalaman hampir mati secara dua kali, posesor dari Sacred Gear yang sangat keren yang mungkin akan membuat Goku cemburu, satu-satunya reaksi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah…

"Kyaaaaa!"

Teriak seperti perempuan ABG.

….Kalian juga akan mempunyai reaksi seperti Issei, jika kalian menyadari bahwa ada sebuah kecoa menempel di punggung kalian.

Rias, Akeno dan Yūto terlihat terkekeh melihat itu, sementara Naruto dan Koneko melihat itu dengan blank seperti biasanya.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita perkenalkan kita masing-masing dengan official. Naruto, kau yang pertama." Rias memerintahkan.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia kemudian kembali membungkuk kearah Issei dnegan gaya seorang butler, "Namikaze Naruto, Kelas 3C. Aku adalah seorang Iblis." Naruto memperkenalkan.

Yūto tersenyum kearah Issei, "Namaku adalah Yūto Kiba. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku kelas 2 sepertimu, walaupun kita berbeda kelas, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Umm, aku adalah seorang iblis juga. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Koneko membungkukan kepalanya untuk memberi hormat pada Issei yang adalah senpainya, "...Kelas 1… Toujou Koneko. Senang berkenalan denganmu… Aku seorang iblis juga." Koneko memperkenalkan dengan gayanya.

Selanjutnya, Akeno tersenyum kepada Issei, "Namaku Himejima Akeno, dan aku berada di kelas 3. Aku juga sekaligus vice-president dari Klub Penelitian Makhluk Gaib. Senang bertemu denganmu. Walaupun aku seperti ini, aku juga adalah seorang Iblis. Ufufu."

Dan terakhir adalah Rias.

"Aku adalah master mereka, sekaligus Iblis dari Keluarga Gremory, Rias Gremory. Keluargaku memegang status _Duke_. Senang berkenalan dengamu, Issei-kun." Rias akhirnya memperkenalkan.

Dan dengan ini, hidup Hyoudou Issei sebagai Iblis dimulai.

* * *

Chapter 4 ― _The End._

* * *

_Author Note: _Well, new update. _By the way, _karena banyak yang pengen dijelaskan, aku akan memberikan list harem Naruto:

_Akeno Himejima (main)_

_Sona Sitri_

_Koneko Toujou_

_Tsubaki Shinra_

_Grayfia Lucifuge_

_Xenovia._

_Semua anggota perempuan dari peerage Naruto_

Hanya itu saja. Aku pengen ngerencanaian masukin Murayama sama Katase, tapi aku entah kenapa gabakalan bisa, kayaknya. Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Rias ga akan dimasukin ke Harem.

_Dictionary:_

_Onsen __―__ Pemandian air hangat_

_Student Council __―__ OSIS_

_Kaichou __―__ President_

_Yamato Nadeshiko __―__ Perempuan ideal Jepang_

_-senpai __―__ Senior_

_Bishounen __―__ Lelaki cantik (atau mempunyai tampang feminim)_

_Duke __―__ Adipati._

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


End file.
